Charmed Lineage 1x09: Ride of The Valkyeries
by TBorah89
Summary: The source is back and after the charmed ones to stop the power of 12. The gang find the thirteenth and must travel back to some place Chris hasn't been since the old time line in order to save her. The Charmed Ones are at odds with each other.
1. The Calm Before The Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed only the characters I make up.

Summery: The Source fearing the rise of the power of twelve sends a rage broker after the sisters and their husbands to keep Lincoln and Mitchell from being Conceived. The thriteen is completed when the gang finds out that the thirteenth was right under their noses the whole time. They are spurred into action to find out which group of demons is targeting her before it is too late. Chris continues to go to Paige with his flashbacks. While we find out just what Henry Sr has been keeping from her.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Calm Before The Storm

Lincoln and Mitchell orbed into the apartment that Prue and Andy shared with Kyle. Since they were telling Prue more things than they should they figured they might as well spend more time around her things might slip if they didn't. They were both looking more than slightly disheveled Lincoln's hair was unkempt he had days' worth of beard on his chin his blue green eyes were bloodshot from his lack of sleep his clothes were spotted with dirt and grime most likely from the underworld they spent more time down there than either one cared to admit.

Mitchell wasn't looking much better there were bags under his deep blue eyes and the beard he was sporting made him look like a mountain man his jeans had holes in the knees and his shoes were so worn out they were barely staying on his feet. This was all the work of demons they really had to learn to be more careful there were only two of them after all they had no backup they couldn't even call their brothers they didn't trust them.

"Jack, Alan it's good to see you guys in one piece you have been gone for two days I was starting to get worried about you." Prue exclaimed kissing each of her nephews on the cheek before she sat them at her kitchen table.

Lincoln snorted "We are starting to get worried about ourselves. If our parents don't screw in the next couple of days me and Al won't exist." he said testily he was a force to be reckoned with when he was going on very little sleep.

Prue ignored her nephew's outburst and set a cup of coffee in front of each of them. "Watch your mouth Jackson Samuel your mom will have your ass if she hears you talk like that." she scolded him but she could understand why he was so testy.

"I'm with Jack I'm so close to slipping my dad this love potion that it isn't funny it seems like him and mom have hit a funk every since all you guys had a falling out last week." Mitch said shaking his head.

"Well then you will be pleased to know that Piper and Paige are talking but they are not talking to Phoebe and me that much. Things are kind of tense right now but we'll work through this we always do. And I'll talk to your moms see what I can do for you guys." Prue replied they were sisters they had to fight like this every once in a while to get it out of their systems.

"Al I think we might need to slip a little of that love potion to the aunts to make them get along." Lincoln suggested he was only half joking the idea did have some merit.

Mitch rolled his eyes he was not sure how much more of his cousin's stupidity he could deal with he was starting to drive him nuts. "Yeah that would be very useful you know how long it took us to get that potion so the plus side is our aunts and moms would be talking but we wouldn't be conceived. I vote that we just call Grams if this gets out of hand." he replied his tone was short he loved Lincoln like a brother he just didn't always think before he opened his mouth.

"Please spare me Jack and Alan I couldn't deal with you guys summoning Grams right now I'm pretty sure she would like to have my ass for the elders turning Parker back into a newborn." Andy said walking into the room he was still in his pajamas which consisted of sweat pants and a t-shirt that old apartment got drafty.

"Uncle Andy I hate to tell you this but we have way bigger problems than that as wrong as this sounds if we can't get our parents to have sex before midnight on Sunday we're screwed. I've done the math it has to be now or we have no hope." Linc said laying his head on the table he had a lot riding here they both did that was just not a conversation he could have with his mom and dad it made him cringe just thinking about it.

Andy put his hand on his chin he was deep in thought knowing what knew he had to help his nephews. "Don't worry guys Jack I will talk to your mom and Al I'll talk to your dad about this I'm sure we can work something out here I won't let you guys down I know what we all have riding on you both being conceived." he said after giving the matter more than a passing thought.

"Thank you Uncle Andy I only want to use this love potion as a last resort I don't think mom and Aunt Piper would listen to Aunt Prue right now with them all being pissed off at each other." Mitch said gazing thankfully at his oldest uncle.

* * *

"Henry Mitchell get your ass down the hall and look at this." Paige yelled to her husband in a harsh whisper she was standing outside her daughter's room with the door open she was gazing lovingly down at the sight that greeted her.

Henry came rushing down the hall with his toothbrush in his mouth "What is it Paige ?" he asked never knowing with her if he really wanted to know or not.

Paige brought her finger up to her mouth to shush him "Don't talk just look." she whispered to him pointing towards the open door to their daughter's room.

Henry thought that maybe his wife had finally lost her mind but he did what she asked him to it was hazardous to his health not to. He looked into the room and he didn't know whether he wanted to be pissed off or if his heart wanted to melt he chose the latter option over the former because no harm was done.

Patty and Ricky were laying on top of her dark purple bedspread both were fully clothed thankfully. There were notebooks and school books on the floor where they had fallen during the night. Ricky was laying on his back and Patty was resting her head on his chest he had his right arm thrown around her protectively. They were both sleeping soundly for some reason they didn't have school so there was no reason for either of them to be up yet.

"Henry that is just so cute but I can't believe our baby isn't a baby anymore she has boys spending the night with her." Paige said getting kinda misty eyed looking at the scene.

Henry looked at his wife and shook his head "Are you pregnant and didn't tell me ?" he asked that was the only explanation he could think of for her recent behavior that made any sense to him.

"What ? God no Henry if I were pregnant I would have told you. I don't know what's wrong with me these days I think it's just finally hitting home that all our kids are grown up now. Hank doesn't live here anymore and now Carly and Patty both have boyfriends were getting old babe." Paige replied to his question her eyebrow arched as if she thought he had lost his marbles.

Henry wrapped his arms around his wife "We are not old thank you very much we're just not in our twenties anymore. Besides we still have Mitch to look forward to and who knows we might even be able to get little him to tell us things unlike big him who is so tight lipped about everything he reminds me of his big brother some times." he said kissing her neck.

Paige reached up and kissed him on the mouth "You're right he does not only that but I think he idolizes his big brother I can see the hurt in his eyes every time Hank looks at him like he can't be trusted." she replied before kissing him again.

"Ugh let this be a lesson to me never get up and walk down the hall this early you never know what you might see." Carly complained she was on her way to the bathroom and then she was going back to bed Jason wouldn't be up for another couple of hours he had just got off work.

"Carly Janice Matthews Halliwell must you always be such a smart ass ?" Henry asked his oldest daughter.

Carly tapped her right index finger on her bottom lip a few times pretending to think about the question. "Yeah dad I'm pretty sure I do I wouldn't be me if I wasn't. Just let me point out also that you both would have a fit if Jason stayed all night in my room with me." she replied smoothly walking to the bathroom she was still too tired to argue with her parents.

"She is such a little me I now know what I put my parents through when I was growing up." Paige sighed pulling away from Henry.

"Don't worry about her like you said it's just a phase she is going through she'll grow out of it and if she doesn't that is what big brothers were invented for." Henry joked trying to break through his wife's tension he knew that it was caused from her sisters but there wasn't much he could do about it.

Paige smiled at him "You're right of course but now I have to go to the manor I have to try to make Piper see some reason here. We can't keep not talking to Phoebe and Prue actually I'm talking to them I just can't let Piper know that." she shook her head she didn't envy Piper and Phoebe any being the two middle sisters.

"Honey you shouldn't have got in the middle of it Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are big girls they know what they're doing." Henry chuckled at the face his wife made.

"Henry I had to get in the middle of it they're my sisters I can see why Phoebe is mad after everything we all went through with Cole Piper should have told us he had been helping her out. But then I can also see Piper's point too Parker is our baby brother and Prue barely acknowledges him. So that makes me the middle sister for right now and it just plain sucks." Paige mused closing the door to Patty's room and she walked back down the hall to the room that she and Henry shared.

* * *

Phoebe was sitting at her kitchen table putting her makeup on she had a half eaten bagel and a cup of coffee in front of her. It wasn't much of a breakfast but that couldn't be helped she wasn't on real good terms with Piper so she was avoiding the manor at all costs. She couldn't believe that her sister had gone behind her back and had been talking to Cole letting him help her for God only knew how long without her knowing about it. Piper knew how she felt about Cole more than that she knew how much Jake hated him. Phoebe sighed she hated being at odds with her sisters she found it funny that Paige was on Piper's side in all of this there was a time when Piper had done to Paige what she was mad at Prue for doing to Parker.

"Wow mom you look deep in thought I think that you have been putting eyeshadow on the same spot for like five minutes." Jake said making his presence known he had been leaning on the kitchen wall for awhile watching his mom go through her morning ritual.

"Morning Cupcake you know you shouldn't sneak up on me like that baby." Phoebe scolded him playfully.

"Sorry mom it's just I was sleeping on Penny's floor and I heard a noise so I came out here to see what it was. I saw you sitting there and I figured you wanted to be left alone so I didn't say anything for a while." Jake explained himself.

"Don't be silly I always want to be with my best boy now you come in here and have some coffee with me." Phoebe said taking him by the arm she kissed his cheek as she sat him down in a chair.

"Sure I could use some caffeine that floor is not very comfortable so needless to say I slept like shit last night." Jake replied laying his head on the table.

Phoebe sat his coffee cup with that said world's best big brother on it in front of him Penny had given that to him for his fifteenth birthday and he had, had it ever since. "Sweety you don't have to keep sleeping on her floor you know she isn't going anywhere." she tried making him see reason.

"Yes I do mom because it doesn't change the fact that I am her big brother I should have known that wasn't her handwriting. But no I took it at face value and didn't give it another thought Prue was right I dropped the ball so I'm trying to make up for it now." Jake came back stubbornly there was true pain in his eyes when he looked up at his mother.

Phoebe laid a hand on top of his and looked him in the face. "Cupcake you can't listen to everything your sister says. Just because she is your big sister it doesn't make her right all the time. And you know that if anyone else had accused you of being a bad big brother she would have been pissed. I'm not sure of much right now but I know that all your sisters love you baby." she assured him.

"I know mom I just feel like I need to do a better job of looking after them that's all." Jake gave her smile to show her he was better now. "What you said a minute ago that wasn't about Ladybug that was about Aunt Piper mom she did what she had to in order to save Parker had it been one of the girls I would have done the same."

Phoebe sighed how could her twenty year old be so much wiser than she was ? "Part me of me knows that Jake the other part me just needs to be mad at her for a little while. Cole is just a sore subject with me baby I can't hate him because I got you out of that and besides your sisters you're one of the best things I've ever done. I know that it is hard for you to be around him because you love your daddy." she said she was more pissed because she thought Jake was hurt.

Jake shook his head "Mom that's right I know who my daddy is nothing will ever change that like you tell me all the time my name is Cooper Jr not Cole Jr. Now you and the aunts need to make up because demons will take advantage of that and you know it. I can't stand seeing four of my best girls at each other's throats not only that but I can feel it I've got that nasty little thing known as empathy." he was trying to get his mother to see that her not talking to his aunts was hurting him more than seeing Cole had.

"Jake sweet boy you are wasting your breath trying to get her to see reason her and your aunts have to come around in their own time they are very stubborn women that is where all you kids get it from." Coop said he was dressed and ready to go to work.

"Really dad because that's not what Aunt Piper said she told me I got my pig headedness from you along with all my charm." Jake said grinning.

"You bet your ass you did you're my boy little Coop I couldn't deny you and Ladybug if I wanted to Val and Penny took more after your mom." Coop said kissing his son on top of his head.

"Hey now I take offense to that I never thought that both my Coops would talk about me like that." Phoebe pretended to pout.

"It's no worse than what both the Henrys say about Aunt Paige when she is in the room actually we were much nicer. And now if you'll both excuse me I have to go back to sleep I don't want Penny to wake up alone." Jake said hugging both his parents before he went back to his youngest sister's room where he laid on the other side of her bed he couldn't take that floor anymore.

"Oh wow Pheebs we should be very worried about him Penny is going to kill him if he doesn't give her some breathing room." Coop said sitting next to his wife holding her hand.

"I know it Coop but he loves all three of those girls so much that I don't have the heart to tell him to back off." Phoebe replied.

"Don't I know it , it still doesn't change the fact that Penny is going to be pissed at him if he doesn't get off his super big brother kick soon." Coop shook his head he loved that boy as much as he loved his girls maybe even more. In his eyes there was no difference between him and the three he had fathered.

* * *

"Piper honey please be reasonable you can't just not talk to your sisters. You know as well as I do that you guys are more vulnerable when you're apart." Leo pleaded with his wife who was anything but reasonable and he knew it he was wasting his breath trying to get her to see things his way.

"Leo I did what I had to for my baby brother besides Paige I seem to be the only one of the sisters that care anything about him. I know Phoebe has that whole history with Cole and believe me when I say I keep a very close eye on him but from what I can tell he is a good guy now like he was before he got possessed by the source that wasn't his fault. And I know that I treated Paige the same way that Prue is treating Parker now but Leo I just couldn't let anything bad happen to him." Piper ranted as she put their breakfast on t he table.

Leo didn't know what to say to that he could see her side of things really he could but he also knew where Phoebe was coming from as for Prue he didn't pretend to understand anything she did. "Piper no one wants Parker to be safe more than I do he is my charge too. But you have got to start talking to you sisters I never thought I would see the day when you and Paige were aligned against Prue and Phoebe. You normally fight with Paige and Prue and Phoebe have epic battles."

"Leo I want to talk to Phoebe she refuses to talk to me and I'm sorta talking to Prue but any time Parker comes up forget about it. I mean those two are the ones being unreasonable. In case you haven't notice lately Paige and I are way closer than Phoebe and I are anymore I love Paige hell Leo two of our children have her name as their middle names." Piper threw up her hands she hated it when Leo went all whitelighter on her.

"I know and one of them who shall remain nameless is just as bad as her Aunt Paige ever dared to be. Your little Peanut is you made over and Wy is Phoebe and Prue all wrapped up in one . The point of telling you that is at least promise me you'll think about talking to your sisters." Leo responded he couldn't take much more of them not talking to each other it was driving him crazy.

"Ok Leo I'll think about it you just think about talking to our youngest son and seeing why he seems to hate me so. He is so much worse than Chris was Linc avoids me like the plague I wish I knew what I did to him that was so horrible." Piper conceded but only because she wanted Leo to do something for her.

Parker grunted as he came into the kitchen wiping the sleep out of his eyes he was still sick and it wasn't fun he sat down blindly at the kitchen table nearly missing the chair. He laid his head on top of his hands he didn't want to take his ass to magic school maybe if he played up to Piper she would let him stay home. "I think I might be dying." he rasped out he was so congested he could barley breath let alone talk.

Piper put the back of her hand on his forehead he felt like he had a fever. "Parker go back to bed baby boy you're still really sick I'll wake you up later." she ordered him gently.

"I don't feel like I can move anymore I'm just gonna sleep here thank you very much Piper." Parker replied his eyes were closed.

"Parks arguing with her is no use just do as she says and you won't get hurt." Paige said orbing in she was there to try to talk some sort of sense into her sister.

"Hey Paige just leave me alone to die in peace I feel like dog shit." Parker said waving his hand in the general direction he thought his sister was in.

"Parker I love you stop being stubborn like Grams and go back up to bed." Piper told him firmly pulling him out of his chair.

"Fine I'm going just don't man handle me I can't take it right now." Parker whined making the trek back up the steps.

* * *

"Calleigh I'm not letting you stay here alone anymore right now not until I find out why all these demons keep attacking you it's way too risky." Wyatt told his charge they were standing in the middle of her apartment which looked like a tornado hit it there were books and papers laying all over the floor and the furniture was overturned.

"Wyatt you are worrying entirely too much I just think that maybe these demons have nothing better to do with their time than attack me I'm a single witch living alone it makes sense." Calleigh argued back noting the pissed off look on her whitelighter's face made him look cute.

Wyatt took a deep breath to keep his temper in check "Calleigh I'm not arguing with you, you're coming with me whether you want to or not my cousins and I can help you if you let us."

The young woman weighed her options for a minute and then sighing she decided to give into the blond adonis's demands "Ok fine I'll go with you but I'm coming back here the minute we figure out why the demons are attacking."

"It's a deal." Wyatt shook her hand and orbed them out before she had a chance to change her mind.

**XXXXXXXXX**

When Wyatt orbed in the apartment he wasn't shocked by what he saw but it did surprise the hell out of him Prue and Henry were actually playing video games together without fighting. A smirk appeared on his face and he looked at Calleigh. "Oh be still my heart Prue and Henry are actually playing that game together without fighting." he said causing them to glare at him.

"Shut up Wyatt we're in the middle of having baseball playoffs here." they yelled at him in unison never once taking their eyes off the tv.

"You're going to have to take a break from that for a little bit of a problem here." Wyatt informed them and they paused their game to turn and look at Calleigh.

"What is it this time Wy some of us just got off of work ?" Henry asked he should have been in bed already but he couldn't resist challenging Prue.

"This is my charge that I was telling you about she was attacked again this morning we need to figure out why." Wyatt informed them. "Calleigh these two are unfortunately my cousins Henry and Prue guys this is Calleigh." he introduced them Piper would kill him for forgetting his manners.

Henry smiled and waved at her and she went weak in the knees all the Halliwell men were damn good looking.

Prue on the other hand went and shook her hand "It's nice to meet you although I feel sorry for you having him as a whitelighter." she said by way of greeting.

Calleigh smiled at the younger two Halliwells "He is not so bad at least I didn't think he was until he made me leave my apartment."

"Ok so you have to be half and half like us otherwise no demon would care that much about attacking you so what is it ? And why don't you want the elders to know ?" Henry asked he was in cop mode on them again not only that but she didn't guard her mind very closely. He could sense that she had some kind of weird mixture she didn't want the elders knowing about.

"Well seeing as your family is known for pissing the elders off I'll tell you I'm half wood nymph and half valkerie." Calleigh answered him and the other three in the room gasped the thirteenth had been right under their noses the whole entire time.

"I'll go wake Chris up Wy you get the other eight here we just found another piece of the puzzle." Henry grinned at least they knew most of the prophecy now.

"That I think might explain the sudden rash of demon attacks she has been having. JAKE, I mean that could make a lot of sense if we know about her then they should two. JAKE I'm not playing with you get here now." Prue said while yelling for her brother.

Shimmers rippled in the air a minute later and Calleigh looked stunned "Wyatt I thought you said I would be safe here." she said she didn't want to deal with any more demon attacks before noon.

"You're perfectly safe from him anyway that is just her brother." Wyatt explained.

"What the hell do you want this early Prue ? I was sleeping." Jake asked whining.

"I think we just found the thirteenth." Prue said gesturing in Calleigh's direction. Jake raised an eyebrow at that but he didn't say anything at least they hadn't had to drag Mel into it again their spell had failed miserably.

* * *

Opening Credits:

Wyatt Halliwell- Wes Ramsey

Chris Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Henry Matthews Jr- Channing Tatum

Cooper Halliwell Jr- Paul Walker

Charles Bradford- Jonathan Rhys Meyer

Lila Nicolae- Jordana Brewster

Roman Nicolae- Ben McKenzie

Elizabeth Shane- Bethany Joy Galeotti

Parker Halliwell- Eddie Cibrian

Troy Shane- David Boreanez

Bianca Hoyt- Marisol Nichols

And

Prue Halliwell- Jennifer Love Hewitt

With:

Melinda Halliwell- Amanda Bynes

Valerie Halliwell- Eliza Dushku

Penny Halliwell- Daneel Harris

Carly Matthews- Sophia Bush

Patty Matthews- Rachel Bilson

Ricky Bradford- Taylor Lautner

And

Emily Bradford- Hilary Burton

Introducing:

Calleigh Cavanaugh- Anne Hathaway

* * *

"So um, we don't need Parker here for this ?" Chuck asked to break the tension the last he had heard they had all been avoiding telling Parker about the prophecy.

"Parker is at the manor right now mom is babying him because he is sick don't worry about him. Henry and I will take care of that." Chris replied waving off Chuck's concern.

Henry had to laugh at Chris he had Piper pegged "I got Parks taken care of already leave him to me he kinda knows what's going on but I haven't told him the full truth yet."

"Fine we get it Parker is not a problem the problem is we have to find out which demons are attacking Calleigh and why. Because it may have nothing to do with her being the thirteenth." Troy observed noting the way Liz was conspicuously sitting on the side of the room opposite Wyatt. She was actually sitting in the chair with Chris.

"I hate to say it but Troy is right being half and half is more the enough reason for demons to come after her. Think about it outside you guys and Aunt Billie's kids there are like no half witch half whitelighters out there. Jake is the only half demon half witch I know and there are only three half cupid half witches in the entire world and we're in the room with one of them now. Not to mention Troy and I are half witch and half psychic." Liz said giving credence to her brother's theory. She couldn't take her eyes off of Wyatt she felt a pang of jealousy at how close Calleigh was to him she never felt like this she didn't know where those feelings were coming from.

"I get what they're saying Roman and I are half witch and half gypsy which means we are pretty powerful. And with that high concentration of power comes more demon attacks because they want that power for themselves." Lilly jumped on Liz's thought train.

"Ok fine lets say that is the reason that brings us right back to we have to id the demons and stop them. I mean there are all kind of reasons to go after someone who is part valkerie." Jake added he was getting what they were saying.

Roman ran his hand through his dark blond hair "Which brings up another problem we really can't have our parents finding out about this I'm not even comfortable with Mel knowing this because if she tells Val or Carly we're all sunk those two can't keep a secret to save their lives. Not to mention if Em gets wind of what we're doing she will tell mom." he put out there those were valid fears.

"Which leaves looking at the book out because they would want to know what we needed it for. We can't tell them until we get the ok from someone else. I'm open to any suggestions anyone has on the matter." Wyatt said throwing his hands up.

"Wyatt this is really sweet and I appreciate it but you guys don't have to go through all this trouble fo me I have contacts in the magical community if need be I can go to my mother. But don't put yourself out over me." Calleigh said throwing her long brown hair over her shoulder.

"Calleigh don't be ridiculous you're one of us and not just because of the prophecy but because you're a half breed reject that the elders would rather forget about just like we all are." Prue said giving her a smile.

"Hey I resent that I'm not a half breed I'm just a Phoenix who works on the good side. And who is going to be very late for work if you guys don't come on." Bianca said she didn't know how they ever got anything done when she wasn't around to jumpstart their asses.

"That's telling her babe," Henry said giving his girlfriend a goofy grin. " now if only we could solve the problem of how the hell we're going to find out which demons are after her that easily."

Chris stroked his chin like he did when he had an idea and he looked at his oldest male cousin "You know Hank the answer is sitting right here in front of us. I know someone who can find out anything we want to know without rasing any suspicion." he said he was looking right at Bianca when he said it.

Bianca stared back at him a minute before she got what he was saying and she formed her mouth into a small o " You are all going to get me fired one day I know you are and then I will have to go work for Aunt Piper who will not buy my lies the way Uncle Leo does. I'll do it I'll just write it off as research for spell writing class." she gave in.

"B I don't know what we would do without you sometimes." Liz said giving her friend a big grin her Bianca loved each other like sisters the only problem was they couldn't help fighting like they were sisters.

"You would never get anything done I'm sure of it you're always off task. That is when you're not fighting with Troy. The only one of you guys who can stick to the topic is Hank." Bianca flipped Liz off and Liz stuck her tongue out in retaliation.

"B, Liz come on girls don't fight like that it isn't fun for any us." Chuck scolded clicking his tongue at them.

Chris had to grab Liz to keep her from beating the living hell out of Chuck. "Now Lizzie it isn't nice for you to try to beat the living shit out of Chuck. You and B do need to behave yourselves now we all know that B starts it but your older you don't have to stoop down to her level." Chris was talking to her as if she was a small child.

Henry had to grab Bianca's arm to keep her from throwing an energy ball at Chris. "B you know we don't listen to Chris. Besides you have a job to do right now we need anything that would reasonably attack a valkerie because I'm sorry there is almost no reason to attack a wood nymph. Just don't let Uncle Leo catch you because then he'll wonder what the hell we're up to now."

Bianca smiled sweetly at him before she bent down to kiss him. "You've got it just make sure you stay out of trouble and get some sleep you've been crabby lately." she instructed him before she shimmered out. Henry heaved a sigh him a crab ass that was rich coming from her.

* * *

Piper was behind the bar at P3 she wasn't really doing anything besides killing time she had to meet her sisters at the manor in a little while so they could go look for some demon she had no clue what that was about but Paige had brought it up so she was willing to give it a try. She was wiping up the bar at least that was what she called herself doing. In all actuality she had been wiping the same spot for five minutes.

"Aunt Piper I think if you rub that spot anymore you're going to wear a hole in the bar." Troy said walking in the bar it is Friday there was only one reason he was there that early.

Piper put her hand over her heart "Troy Timothy Shane you scared the hell out of me I think you're trying to give me a heart attack. What are you doing here so early anyway ?" she asked him with an arched eyebrow.

Troy held his right hand out palm up and he rubbed the fingers on his other hand together. "It's payday I would really love to get out of my sister's apartment I can't do that if I don't get paid." he said as if his reasoning should have been self evident.

"Here I know you have a tendency not to go to the bank so I'll pay you in cash." Piper said handing him a wad of bills out of the cash drawer.

Troy took the bills and put them in his pocket "Thank you Aunt Piper. If you need help with anything I can stick around otherwise the only thing I have to do is hang around at the apartment with Wy and Liz not fun. I can't take their constant flirting and neither one of them doing nothing about it. I think I would rather hang out with you, my mom, and Uncle Derek." Wyatt and Liz were bad if he wanted to hang around with those three that was asking for trouble.

"Speaking of your mother I take it she still doesn't know that you're back in town." Piper commented dryly.

Troy groaned and shook his head "Nope and I don't plan on telling her either I'm not sure if I'm going to stay yet. That would be why I'm staying with Lizzie I'm in no hurry to have it out with Nicole Shane. As I recall she is very pissed at me for just running off to sow my wild oats and God help me if she ever finds out about Mexico I'm dead meat." he loved his mother he really did but they had, had words with each other the last time he had called home.

Neither Piper or Troy was paying enough attention to know that there was someone else in the room with them a demon. He powered up something that looked like an energy ball but it was bright red he threw it at Piper but instead of it killing her, her eyes flashed briefly before they returned to normal.

* * *

Paige was sitting at her desk which was one big mountain of paperwork when Chris walked in he was obviously there because he needed to talk. If Piper knew that Paige was helping Chris keep things from her she would be pissed but that was a bridge Paige was going to cross when she got to it.

"Hey Chris I guess you need to talk about it ? So tell me what you saw this time." Paige said making a give it to me gesture with her hands.

Chris ran his hand through his hair and sighed "This one was pretty bad Aunt Paige apparently I had run afoul of Wyatt and he decided to lock me up in the underworld dungeon for a few days that would have been fine. But he had demons use me for target practice if that wasn't bad enough Lord Wyatt decided that he wanted to get in on the action. I got lucky that time because Coop even though he was on Wyatt's side took pity on me killed the guards and let me out." he explained his flashbacks were not fun things for him to relive.

"Chris first off what you need to understand is that isn't the man that you grew up with Wyatt would never do anything to hurt you hell he lets you lead him around most of the time." Paige said staring deeply into his eyes.

"I know Aunt Paige I even knew then that Wy would never do anything to hurt any of us but Lord Wyatt would. As long as their was still a little of Wy in him he wouldn't hurt any of us he would just try to make us join him. But he had his moments when Lord Wyatt was totally in control and all bets were off then. He never fully stopped being Wy though that is why we couldn't kill him we all wished at times that we could but I wouldn't allow it as long as there was some kind of hope for him." Chris went on talking about it made it better he was even getting a little bit of sleep but not for long periods of time it showed too his green eyes were always bloodshot.

Paige felt for him really she did but outside of listening when he needed to talk she didn't know what else she could do. "Buck you wouldn't be having these things if you couldn't handle them I just need you to be strong and we'll get through this together." she said taking both of his hands in hers.

Chris managed to give her a weak grin "I know Aunt Paige it's just I'm having trouble keeping the two time lines separate right now." he said. They were too busy trying to keep Chris from losing his marbles to notice the same demon from P3 was in the room with them he hit Paige with the same kind of energy ball that he had hit Piper with her brown eyes flashed red for a moment before they went back to normal.

* * *

Phoebe was working hard on getting her column out when there was a knock at her office door she figured if it was either her boss or her secretary if it were either of the two women they would just start talking and not wait for her to look up.

"Hey mom." Penny said quietly she had been a lot more subdued since her incident with Torch the week before. Even though Chris had healed her she was still sore as hell all over so she was sticking to track pants and loose fitting shirts for the time being.

"Hey Butterfly I'm sorry about leaving you all alone like that had I known that Prue was going to need Jake and Val and Mel were doing something I would have worked from home today baby girl." Phoebe said looking at her youngest concerned for her well being.

"No mom I'm fine I just wanted to check in I think me and Em are going to hang out at Uncle Derek's house today work on homework and stuff I wanted you to hear it from me though." Penny explained her presence when in all reality she had wanted to be closer to her mother.

Phoebe moved her chair back from her desk and opened her arms to her baby "Come here baby girl you don't have to lie to me it's ok that you wanted to be with your mommy." Penny sat down on her mother's knee and allowed Phoebe to hold her close.

"So maybe I did but I'm afraid of never seeing you again after what happened last week so I'm a little weird right now." Penny said laying her head on Phoebe's shoulder.

"Baby it's understandable no one thinks any less of you for it if were up to your brother you would never leave the house without him but that is why we don't leave these matters up to Jake." Phoebe said lightly trying to get a smile out of Penny.

It didn't work she just buried her head further into Phoebe's shoulder. "Something has to be done about him by the way this morning Jake actually crawled in bed with me not that I mind that I liked it a lot better than at three this morning when I had to get up to pee and I stepped on him. Mommy I love Jakie with all of my heart but if he doesn't stop smothering me I will kill him dead." Penny warned her what was going to happen to her brother if he didn't stop over protecting her.

"Butterfly this is Jake we're talking about you won't be able to do anything to stop him when his mind is made up."Phoebe pointed out one of her kids were more stubborn than the other.

"Mom you don't have to remind me I know precisely how my brother is and he is driving me nuts. I think he should spread some of his worry Val's way or hell he can even go drive Ladybug to the brink although I think he already does that anyway." Penny was rambling part of her really didn't want to leave her mom.

Phoebe laughed "Don't wish that on any of us no one can take Prue and Jake fighting right now. They would just have to finally kill each other this time because your aunts and I are having one of their epic fights right now." she poked her daughter gently in the arm.

"Oh please mom I'm sorry but I've got to put my money on Aunt Piper if you're fighting like Prue and Jake. Now if you were fighting like lets say Liz and Troy I would go with you." Penny joked making her mother genuinely laugh.

Phoebe pretended to roll her eyes "Thanks for the vote of confidence there sweetheart I didn't know that you loved your Aunt Piper more than you loved me."

Penny raised an eyebrow at her mother "Now that was funny mom see I happen to take pity on Mel she couldn't get away with anything even if she wanted to." she said getting up to go. "I love you mommy I'll let you get back to work. I shouldn't have bugged you next time I'll go aggravate daddy."

"Penny I don't know how to get this through to you and your brother but I always have time for all of you kids especially my baby boy and my baby girl. You come in here any time you need anything I don't care if I'm underneath a mountain of letters trying to give advice or if it's the day I have to do my radio show. I swear you and Jake know I love you I don't know why you both insist on trying my patience." Phoebe was shooing her away with her hands.

Penny giggled "I love you too mom Em and I will be at the manor just before we go to work if you need me or us for that matter."

"Ok Butterfly I love you go get out of my hair have fun just don't do anything your dad wouldn't do. I would tell you not to do anything I wouldn't do but then we would both be in trouble there isn't much I won't do." Phoebe kissed her daughter on the cheek and walked her to her office door .

"You don't have to worry Uncle Derek and Aunt Eva are both off work today between them and Jake we wouldn't be able to get away with anything it's not worth risking it." Penny said walking out the door.

The demon was standing behind Phoebe's desk he had always thought getting to the Charmed Ones would be much harder than this. He lobbed one of his red energy balls hitting Phoebe in the back. Her eyes changed just like her sisters had before her and they changed back just as quick.

* * *

Prue was at magic school in the library with both her future nephews she had a break and this was where she had tracked them down to. "You boys look like hell you have to promise me that after we get this taken care of you will get some sleep." she said pointedly to the two young men. They had shaved, showered and put on clean clothes since that morning but they still didn't look like they had slept any knowing them they hadn't.

"Aunt Prue we'll sleep when we know we got whoever gets to him until then no we can't rest knowing that we have been here almost a month and we have done nothing to help change our future." Lincoln said in a harsh whisper slamming his fist down on the table. He was undoubtedly Piper's son even though he looked like his father.

Mitch sighed he was sick and tired of his cousin's little outbursts like that but he was right and he had good reason to be irritated right now. "I hate to admit it but he is right Aunt Prue the only thing we have accomplished is that we saved Parker from what happened to him before but that still doesn't help with Coop we just have to piece something together because we only have ten months from tomorrow to figure it all out. I don't think we left ourselves enough time but that is just my view on the matter."

Prue couldn't get over how resilient and strong those two boys were sure they may have had their little squabbles between themselves but they never broke no matter what was thrown at them. "Jack, Al come on guys I know and I'm going to help you with that just as soon as I help you with the other thing . Now you two just need to relax and trust that I can help you, your Uncle Andy is talking to your parents right now." She assured them but neither one of them looked convinced.

"And we love you both for it Aunt Prue we really do but you guys are going to give our parents a major case of performance anxiety. I mean I'm a young guy and I don't think I would be able to rally the troops if I was under that type of pressure." Linc pointed out logically he felt very uncomfortable talking about this with his Aunt Prue if it was his Aunt Paige it would be different.

Prue smiled and shook her head at him "That is a picture I don't want or need in my head thank you for that. See there I knew you could let loose a little and joke and I for one will be so glad when you're both conceived because I almost slipped the other day and called Mitch Alan in front of Paige ."

"No one will be more glad than I am I happen to like my name I miss being called by it." Mitch said he was trying hard not to stress out but he was feeling light headed like he wasn't really there he just didn't want to say anything to alarm Lincoln or Prue.

"Well I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss Paige she always did know what to do to make us laugh and stop taking ourselves so seriously." Linc mused a smile coming to his face.

Mitch looked thoughtful at that "Yeah I miss her too and I miss Vic hell I even miss Nixie that little pain in the ass." he laughed.

Prue smiled they both seemed to be having a good time they needed that they couldn't help but stress out but it wasn't good for them. "Alright you two sit here and hang tight just a little while longer I promise this will be taken care of soon but I have to go back to class. Don't go to the underworld just yet I will know if you leave and I will send your bog brothers after you I know you don't want that." she instructed them getting up from the table. They all failed to notice the demon that was in the room Prue suffered the same fate as her three sisters she never had a chance.

* * *

Leo and Andy were in his office Andy was trying hard to think of a way to say what needed to be said he had chickened out of talking to Piper she was like a sister to him that was just way too weird.

"Andy you look tense you just need to say whatever is on your mind and you'll feel better." Leo supplied the irony that he was trying to guide a whitelighter was not lost on him.

Andy shifted in his chair and looked at his brother-in-law Leo was right he just had to say it. "Leo I know that this may sound weird coming from me but it's about Lincoln if you and Piper don't conceive him by midnight tomorrow night then he won't exist." he just let the words come out of his mouth he didn't want to think about what he was saying.

Leo ran his hand through his dark blond hair his blue eyes were studying Andy intently. "Damn it I can't believe he didn't tell us that his conception date was this close. But it won't be a problem I'll just have to talk to Piper about it. Thank you for telling me Andy my sons have this tendency to keep things from me that are important." he said once he had time to process what he had heard.

"Leo I guess he just didn't want to bother you they are both like that they don't want to be a burden on anyone. Now I have to go talk to Henry this should be really fun." Andy said putting his hand out to Leo for him to shake it.

Leo took his hand "I'm sure that you'll find Henry very receptive he'll just looked confused for a second and then he will go along with anything you say." he replied before Andy had a chance to orb out of the room the demon hit both of them with those bright red energy balls too.

* * *

The demon shimmered into the throne room in the underworld where Gorgon was waiting for him a grin on his face and Ken was right by his side.

The demon bowed down in front of the source " My liege I just came back to report that I have only two more targets left but I have hit all the Charmed Ones along with Leo and Andy."

"That is very good but you must hit the other two husbands if this has any hope of working. The idea is for the sisters to be at odds with each other and their husbands. That way the power of three is broken and we won't have to worry about the power of twelve coming to pass Andre." Gorgon instructed him if he could take out the threat from the Charmed Ones then he would have no problems with the next generation he also had demons working on the thirteenth.

"Yes my liege I understand completely I will not fail you." Andre assured him shimmering out.

Gorgon nodded his head and then he turned to Ken " And you Ken ? Have you made anymore headway with the Halliwell girl ?" he asked Ken had , had almost a month to take care of that problem.

Ken looked visibly nervous he was sweating and his blue eyes were darting around the room "My liege it seems that the gypsy escaping has put a damper on that but it won't be a problem all I have to do is find a way to drive a wedge between them." he said more surely than he felt.

Gorgon let his cold blue eyes bore a hole into the center of the Phoenix's forehead. "See that you get that done soon Ken otherwise you will not want to see what happens to you if you should fail." he threatened.

"Of course my liege if not I can always focus on the other cousin the half cupid." Ken suggested trying to get himself back in Gorgon's good books.

Gorgon stroked his chin with a well manicured finger "Yes that has some merit to it Ken if you don't succeed on this front try that I think that will do very nicely." he said shaking his head slowly in agreement.

"As you wish my liege I will start to work on that right now." Ken said asking permission with his eyes to take leave of him.

"By all means go get on that and make sure that the other phoenix never suspects you." Gorgon warned he hadn't taken into account that Bianca coming into the picture would put a damper on things no matter he could find ways around that.

"Yes sir." Ken said shimmering out he looked relieved to be allowed to go with his life.

* * *

A/N: Here is the first chapter Lincoln and Mitchell are in a fight for their lives while the sisters are finding it hard to agree on anything. The gang found the thirteenth and now they are going to have to save her from the demons after her before they can focus on the prophecy. I hope you guys enjoyed it Until next time please review.


	2. Fighting Mad

Chapter 2: Fighting Mad

Hank pulled his leather jacket tighter around him to ward off the chill in the late October air. He pulled his aviator sunglasses off the bridge of his nose and he used the sleeve of his shirt to clean a spot off the lenses it was cold and sunny a combination that had never made any sense to him. Oh well it least it wasn't raining that always made what he was about to do so much harder.

He had a bouquet of white roses in his hand looking around there really didn't seem to be another soul for a mile. Not that he minded he didn't have to try to keep his emotions in check this way. He looked out over a sea of polished rocks not that he had to he could get to the one he was looking for by simply counting his steps that was how often he had been there.

"Oh Hank you're going to be in hot water when they find out where you've been it doesn't matter that you're the only one who remembered what today is." Henry said to himself as he kneeled in front of the stone that had the dates 2007-2024 on it. He managed to muster a little smile he hated doing this it used to be he lived to come out here and now he dreaded these trips. Taking a deep breath he laid the roses down on the grave in front of him.

"Happy birthday sweety." he said still smiling although he felt conflicted he was going to say baby at first but it didn't feel right that was what he called Bianca leave it to him to find himself in that confusing a situation. He felt ok with using sweety because that was something he would call one of his sisters or female cousins. But he had to call her something he still couldn't bring himself to say her name.

"Aunt Prue told me what you did for me so thank you for that I wouldn't be here right now if it hadn't have been for you. Which is a lot more than I can say about what I did to help you." Henry knew deep down that her death hadn't been his fault but he couldn't help but place some of the blame on himself from time to time because he wasn't able to heal her. He was speaking in a hushed tone because anyone who walked up suddenly would think he was crazy.

As much as he hated coming out here now he was doing a lot better than he was when he had been coming out there everyday no matter what. He was moving on finally but that didn't mean he hadn't had a lot of bad days to get to the point he was at now. "I know it's been awhile since I've been out here to see you but as you know I have been very busy lately. But something tells me that you like it better this way. At least I'm in a better place now than I used to be in." he said laughing he knew that she could hear every word he was saying. He could laugh about the things he used to do when he was a little crazy because she got killed but it really hadn't been all that funny at the time.

_A seventeen year old Henry walked into the cemetery one night he didn't care that it was cold and rainy or that with his chosen attire of a thin t-shirt, jeans, mesh tennis shoes he was more than likely going to get soaking wet and catch pneumonia. Nope he had everything he needed and cared about at the moment in his right hand in the form of a completely full fifth of Jack Daniels. He was glad that it was raining that way no one would be able to see his tears not that there was anyone around to see his tears at night but still it was the thought that counted. _

_He quickly found the gravestone that he was looking for he sat down getting his ass wet in the process again not that he cared. He twisted the cap off his bottle of whiskey and drank deeply from it he closed his eyes as he felt the alcohol burn a path down his throat and into his stomach he could feel a warmth spreading throughout his body. He sat there for a moment with his eyes closed until he could feel the rain water dripping off of his hair and into his face his hair had been a little longer then. He opened his eyes and wiped some of the water off of his face using his arm. _

_He raised the bottle to his lips again swallowing down some of his tears with his whiskey. That seemed to be working but his sadness was being replaced with another emotion and that was anger one he knew all too well. But his anger wasn't directed at whatever demon had killed her it was directed at her. _

_He turned to face her headstone "How could you do this to me ? To us ? We were supposed to have a life together and now I have to find a way to live without you this just isn't fair somehow I know you did this just to see if you could make me break." he yelled out into the night. He didn't an answer to that he knew that he wouldn't but he had to try. So not seeing any other option he picked up his bottle again and drank some more. _

Still to this day Henry couldn't have told anyone how long it was exactly that he sat out there that night drinking all he knew was at some point Chris and Wyatt had shown up to orb him back to the manor but he wouldn't go with them so they had, had to call Bianca who talked some sense into him. By the time they had gotten him back to the manor his lips were blue and he was shivering because he was so cold. He had ended up with a pretty bad case of pneumonia for his troubles.

At that moment he realized something whether he knew it or not he had always loved Bianca now it was just a matter of being able to show her that he loved her. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah I know I'm not supposed to be here but this is the one day I absolutely have to come no matter what." he said thinking it was one of his cousins behind him.

"I know that you have to come out here today so do I. I don't remember you being this much of a smart ass before." a female voice behind him said it didn't belong to anyone he was related to.

Henry stood up and turned around to she his other sister-in-law standing there. "Sorry Maria I thought you were one of my cousins coming to drag me home." he said hugging the older woman.

Maria smiled at him it was good to see him out here without tears in his eyes and not stumbling drunk. "No but that all depends on if I should drag you home or not. You haven't been coming out here a lot again have you ?" she asked she worried about him just like everyone else did.

"No Maria this is the first time I have been out here all year so there will be no need for you to drag me out I was just getting ready to go anyway." Henry replied giving her a smile.

"Yeah I thought that might have been your bike parked up there you're the only person I know who rides a motorcycle in the cold." she said bending down to put flowers on her sister's grave next to the ones Henry had left.

He shrugged "Hey I'm one of a kind you wouldn't love me if I wasn't." he said his brown eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Walk me back to the car ? I need to talk to you." Maria said taking him by the arm.

Henry bowed and said "Of course I can't refuse you anything you ask me." not that she had asked that was more of an order and he knew it.

"Henry I need to know are you over my sister ?" she asked looking him in the eyes as they walked along in the maze of polished rocks.

"I'll never be fully over her I'll always love her but I am more than ready to move on." He answered truthfully it was something he had just come to realize himself.

"Good I'm glad to hear that because I don't want you hurting B because you're not over Oriana." Maria said smiling up at him again.

Henry cringed at the mention of her name but he had to take small steps at a time he would get there one day. "I would never hurt B Maria you know that besides I don't even know what you're talking about." he replied grinning they were avoiding telling her family about them.

Maria raised an eyebrow and looked at him like she knew he was full of shit "What I'm talking about Henry is anytime your name comes up in conversation between me and her B gets this goofy grin on her face like the one you have now. And she says something about you're doing fine." Henry looked at her like he didn't know what she was talking about. "Henry I'm not stupid I have always noticed the way you two look at each other and just now when I said her name you were smiling I know that you both love each other and know that you're together wether you want me to know or not."

They were caught and Henry knew it "Yes Maria B is my girlfriend if you must know I swear sometimes I think you might be a Halliwell." he said laughing and shaking his head.

"I'm happy for you both Henry you guys deserve a shot at happiness. I'm just asking you not to hurt her B could take it from anyone but you. We all lost Oriana but you two took it the worst out of any of us because you both loved her the most." Maria replied nudging him in the ribs gently.

"Like I said I wouldn't hurt B for anything in this world but sometimes I feel like I'm betraying her even though I know that is not true and she would want me to move on. Hell I can hear her calling me a stubborn mule for wasting so much time already." Henry said looking Maria in the eyes he saw understanding there.

"Henry I'm going to tell you this once Oriana would not feel betrayed she would be happy for you guys. The boy she loves and the girl she loves have finally come to their senses and realized that they're in love." Maria informed him as they came up on her silver jeep. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Well when you put it like that I can't help but see things your way." he joked smiling at her.

Maria opened the back passenger side door on her jeep and unbuckled a little girl with brown curls and big brown eyes from her seatbelt she was about four years old. "Lyn come out here and say hi to your Uncle Henry." she said sitting the child on her feet.

The little girl put her arms up to Henry and he picked her up "Hi Uncle Henry." she said very plainly surprising him small kids had trouble saying his name.

Henry smiled at her "And how are you today Miss Oriana Lyn ?" he asked cheerfully Maria had named her daughter after both her sisters.

"I good Uncle Henry how are you ?" she asked kissing him on the cheek making his heart melt a little.

"I'm very good sweety your Aunt B is going to be sorry that she was at work and missed you. I know that she would have liked to see you." he said talking very gently to his niece.

"I miss you and Aunt B sometimes but mommy says that you're both busy." Lyn said to him.

Henry smiled very brightly at her "We miss you too sweetheart your mommy is right we have been very busy. But right now I'm going to do something that I know you're going to like." he carried her over to his bike which was sitting in front of the jeep. He sat her down on it and put his sunglasses on her face. "There you go you look like a natural baby you'll be on one of these in no time." he said making her giggle at him.

"Oh God Henry don't encourage her she is just like her Aunt B you will see her riding around on one of those one day. And then I'm sending her daddy after you." Maria groaned.

Henry wasn't listening to Maria he was taking a picture of Lyn using his phone he would show it to Bianca later. "Just be thankful that all she'll be doing is riding one of these she could be as bad as Carly is." he said in his own defense and just then he heard jingling in his ear it was Bianca.

"And from the look on your face that would be my sister calling you," Maria said "come on sweety give Uncle Henry his glasses back. I'll talk to your Aunt B later about lying to me and not seeing you."

"Here you go Uncle Henry I love you." Lyn said hugging his leg and she handed him his glasses.

"I love you too sweety that was Aunt B calling me I'll get on to her for you." he handed her to her mother and started his bike up he waved to both of them before he rode off.

* * *

"Alright Paige we're all here now what is this demon that we're supposed to go after ?" Piper asked mildly irritated with her baby sister she had insisted that they all be at the manor and now she wasn't really saying anything. Piper was sitting on the love seat with Leo, Phoebe, Coop, Andy, and Prue were on the couch, while Henry was in one of the chairs Paige was standing.

"Actually there is no demon we asked her to do this for us. And the uncles agreed that this was the best course of action to take." Mel said walking into the living room trailed by Val, Carly, Parker, Patty, and Penny.

"What the hell are you talking about Mel ?" Phoebe asked her oldest niece she was confused but she knew that their daughters had something up their sleeve.

"I'm talking about the four of you Aunt Phoebe it's not like you guys not to talk to each other and it's taking a toll on all of us. I can't mention mom or Aunt Paige in front of you and Aunt Prue and I can't mention the two of you in front of the two of them." Mel said puffing her chest out.

Prue looked at her niece and then at her sister "Piper I think your daughter has lost her mind and is taking the rest of them down with her." she said pointedly.

"You know Prue I think you might be right she has a half way good idea that you don't agree with so Mel has to be crazy I knew there was something wrong with her." Piper ranted at her older sister.

Mel threw up her hands and gestured for Val to take over. "This is exactly what we're talking about you guys can't be in the same room without sniping at each other you're worse than Prue and Jake ever dared to be because the bitch at each other all the time but at least they talk." Val pointed out not that they were listening to her.

"Phoebe do you think maybe you could get a handle on your daughter ?" Prue asked

"You guys need a damn intervention so that is what we're doing whether you like it or not you're not the only ones who suffer when you get like this." Patty said she was normally the quiet twin but she was getting pissed off.

Seeing that his nieces were having no luck Parker decided to speak up "Look I know I'm new to this having siblings thing but I think you should hear the girls out Paige and the guys thought this was a good idea and so do I. I get it that sisters fight but not like this."

"Shut up Parker." Phoebe and Prue yelled at him in unison. He looked hurt but he didn't press the issue.

"I don't care if he is you little brother he is my friend so don't talk to him like that he's just trying to help." Mel said she was on the verge of losing her temper.

"Right the only friend you have anymore since you can't stay away from Roman for more than a couple hours at a time." Phoebe said she didn't know where that had came from.

Piper went to open her mouth but she was cut off by Paige "Hey that is my niece you're talking to like that Phoebe she is only trying to help us like I asked her to."

"All you guys just need to calm down and talk this out this isn't you, you know you don't want to fight like this." Leo tried talking sense into his wife and sisters-in-law.

Piper looked hard at her husband and stared him down. "Please spare me the whitelighter bullshit Leo I for one don't want to hear it if you really cared about us you wouldn't have become an elder again."

"Piper I don't know how you can say that to him he is just trying to protect our family he still comes home every night." Henry said sticking up for his friend.

"I think you might be a little jealous there Henry because he, Coop, and Andy can do what you can't because you're mortal." Prue shot out none of them knew where that sudden rage was coming from.

"Get off your high horse Prue no Henry might not be able to keep us safe in that way but he keeps us from getting exposed which is just as important." Paige told her oldest sister.

"Good luck with that one Paige I'm beginning to think your sister was born on that high horse." Andy snorted.

"Knock it off right now all of you and I mean it your not even acting like adults right now you're all acting like a bunch of overgrown kids." Carly said opening her mouth for the first time.

"It's like you always tell us together we're stronger but when we disagree it makes us easier targets for demons." Penny put her two cents in on the matter.

"This coming from miss I spend ninety percent of my life grounded and miss I haven't met a rule I wouldn't break." Coop said throwing his hands up.

"Watch it Uncle Coop you men are acting no better than the aunts are." Patty cautioned him.

"You know I bet he wouldn't talk to Jake like that." Phoebe mused not sure why she was feeling such rage towards her husband.

Prue rolled her eyes "Of course not Pheebs of course I didn't know that a cupid was allowed to love a half demon that much I mean sometimes I think he loves him more than he loves his own girls. Coop buddy it's not everyone's fault that you couldn't ever make a boy yourself."

Penny saw red there were a lot of things a person could talk about but no one talked about her big brother like that. "Aunt Prue you just need to shut the hell up don't talk about my brother like that he is dad's just the same as me and Val are. Jake is one the sweetest kindest men I know and everyone has to say shit about him being half demon." she raged.

"Phoebe honestly I know that she is your daughter but do you think maybe you could teach her some manners ?" Prue asked her sister in a bitchy tone.

"You guys that is enough you all need to calm down this is getting out of hand." Parker said.

"Parker just mind your own damn business this is none of your concern." Phoebe shot back at him.

"This is my concern Phoebe you are my sisters and you're tearing each other apart right now and I can't bare to watch it." Parker replied hoarsely he couldn't yell because his throat hurt so bad.

"We may technically be your sisters because mom had you but you're almost nothing to us I mean we know nothing about you for all we know you could be working for the source to bring us down." Prue said derisively.

"Prue you're right you don't know anything about Parker but he is a good boy and I assure you that he is not working for the source I would know I raised him." Andy exploded Parker was the closest thing he had to a son and no one would talk about him like that.

"Don't try to reason with any of them Andy they all think they know everything they won't listen to reason that is why they end up getting in the messes they get in prime example was Prue getting killed." Leo threw out there.

"Leo don't put your failings off on everyone else you could have healed Prue too if you hadn't have had a moment of indecision between her and Piper." Phoebe said harshly.

"Come on guys stop look this is getting out of hand we all need to take a deep breath and start over." Paige tried to calm them she was still somewhat in control.

"Paige you're in the same boat as Parker just another product of one of mom's flings." Phoebe said narrowing her eyes at her baby sister.

"Aunt Phoebe stop Aunt Paige saved this family she put it back together after everything with the source and Cole went down. If it wasn't for her God knows what would have happened I don't like you guys talking to her like that." Mel said trying to make them see reason even though they were well beyond that point.

"Mel save it they are all acting like they are under some sort of spell." Patty said in resignation.

"Mel you know maybe you should have thought this through all the way before you got your little gang together you should have let the adults handle this and stayed with Roman doing whatever it is you two do." Prue snapped at her niece because she seemed like an easy target.

"Prue don't talk to my daughter like that she is trying to make you see reason." Leo said his temper boiling over.

"Oh now she is your daughter Leo I thought you only had one child Wyatt because let me tell you, you act like Mel and Chris don't exist." Piper shot at her husband.

"That is how they all are with Leo it's Wyatt, Coop has Jake, and Henry has Carly they can't love more than one child." Paige said shortly.

"That is not true Paige we all know we have more than one child I think it might be you that has that problem as far as I can tell you have no other kids other than Hank who you smother that is why he moved out." Coop yelled at his sister-in-law.

"Don't talk to my sister like that Coop all you men are threatened by us because we are successful and powerful and if you don't like it you all can get the fuck out of this house." Piper said pointing towards the door.

"Gladly Piper I can't stand to be here another minute. Come on guys lets go down to my place." Henry said getting up with the other three guys to leave.

"Wait come on you guys don't want to do this." Carly pleaded.

"If you kids are with them you can go too." Prue said gesturing in the direction the men had just gone in.

"Mom you and the aunts don't really mean that do you ?" Mel asked tears filling her eyes but she wasn't sad she was pissed and hurt.

"Yeah we do Mel all of you go if you're with them." Piper answered coldly.

Carly picked that time to let her runaway mouth take over thankfully for all of them "We aren't going anywhere because this is our fuckin house too Grams left it to all of us. This is our power base so we can't go." she said smugly.

" I swear there is something about half whitelighters that makes them not come out right." Prue mused to herself throwing her head back.

Paige stared her oldest sister down "Forgive me if we all can't be as perfect as Saint Prue but I have done the best I know how over the years a lot better than you I might add I didn't abandon my sisters because I was reckless and got killed."

"Paige we're barely your sisters it's not like you grew up with us." Phoebe pointed out.

"Look lets leave them to tear each other down I can't listen to this anymore I have an idea if they won't listen to us maybe they will listen to someone else." Mel said and they trooped out of the living room to the kitchen with the strains of the Halliwell sisters fighting in the background.

* * *

"B could you please explain that to us again I'm not sure I follow your thought train." Liz asked politely her and Bianca had a cease fire for the moment.

Bianca shook her head Liz had no clue what she said because she was too busy watching what Wyatt and Calleigh were doing. "Sure Liz the demons are called tracker demons if anyone has even a small amount of Valkyrie blood in them they can hunt them down because it is their job to try to find a way to make good lose the final battle. One sure fire way to do that is to wipe out the valkyries and their warriors." she explained again.

"So under the circumstances until we can vanquish them it would be safer for Calleigh if she went to Valhalla." Chris thought out loud.

Henry shared a look with his cousin "Yes that is what B and I were thinking the trackers are going to find a way in whether we want them to or not but at least this way Calleigh will be safe from them out here. She can fight them off better there where her mother can protect her." he said justifying Chris's reasoning.

"Calleigh do you have one of those pendents ?" Prue asked the young woman who was sitting next to her on the couch.

Calleigh reached a hand in her shirt and came up holding a valkyrie pendent. "Yes and I should be able to get Wyatt in with me since he is my whitelighter." she said she wasn't sure if she could or not but she was fairly certain she could.

"Ok so while Wy is doing that we could be here coming up with a plan on how to get rid of the tracker demons." Roman suggested as the apartment phone began to ring.

Troy went to answer it but he called for Chris a minute later. "Chris you're going to want to take this it's Mel she sounds upset." he called.

Chris pulled himself out the chair he was sitting in and went to take the phone call in the kitchen. "Hey Mel what's wrong ? Troy said you sounded upset." he asked his baby sister he wasn't sure he wanted to know he eyed Roman who was on the other side of the room if he had anything to do with this he was going to kill him.

"There is no way we can take all of them out we can't be sure they don't already have a way to get into Valhalla there are valkyries all over gathering up warriors." Wyatt pointed out logically.

"We have to try something Wy none of us are saying this is fool proof but we can't just do nothing. We can't let the demons get into Valhalla we would be screwed and we can't let them get to Calleigh because we would be screwed then too." Lilly argued back in this case doing anything was better than doing nothing.

"Lilly has a point Wy doing nothing is not an option for us the future of good magic rests on us here. We can't let the valkyries get killed that tips the scale in the favor of evil. And we can't let anything happen to Calleigh because then one or more of us will get killed. But Wy is right too we can't stop them all so I guess we'll just have to settle for getting most of them." Chuck agreed with both of them sighing.

Jake was resting his elbows on his knees "If what I think matters I think that someone who isn't a member of the Warren line should have to do something for a change we can't even have real lives without magic getting in the way." he said sounding downcast he was like Piper about wanting to have a normal life.

"Cookie Dough we're not normal so you know we don't have normal lives." Prue said reading his thoughts. But she didn't have to she knew from the look on his face what he had been thinking about.

"Stay out of my head Prue." Jake said giving her a thin smile.

"Since we all know that we have to do something I say we get to work on a plan here and then we plot how to best kill the elders later." Bianca suggested sighing it was bad when demons got in the way of her being able to visit her sister's grave for her birthday.

Chris practically slammed the phone down on the kitchen table after he hung up with Mel. "Ok we have more problems like Hank and I are about to not have little brothers if we don't go to the manor and stop mom and the aunts who are having one hell of a fight with each other and with the uncles." he said his temper at it's breaking point.

"And you propose we do what Chris ?" Jake asked his cousin rolling his blue eyes.

"Wyatt and Roman take Calleigh to Valhalla to make sure she is safe. While me, you, Prue, and Hank go to the manor Wy can meet us there. Liz, Troy, and Lilly go to magic school and do some research on the demons. While B, Chuck, and Ro when he comes back work on a plan. That is the best we can do for right now. Oh and Prue grab your ring we're going to need it." Chris was barking orders left and right.

"Fine we do it this way for now unless someone comes up with a better idea it's all we have." Wyatt gave in. "Calleigh you ready ?" he asked gently and she nodded Liz was having to fight off the pangs of jealousy she was feeling. Roman went to stand beside her and Wyatt. She pressed the pendent around her neck and it opened a portal that looked like the blue ocean waves rolling. The three stepped into it.

"Now we have to go before the manor gets torn apart or they break the power of three both are likely to happen." Henry sighed kissing Bianca. He orbed out with his three cousins so they could get things slowly under control.

* * *

Back at the manor things hadn't quieted down any the four Halliwell sisters were still having a free for all. Mel and the others were sitting in the kitchen with their heads hung none of them wanted to admit it but what had been said about them had stung. Parker was trying hard to fight off tears he didn't want to break in front of the girls all he wanted was to be accepted by his family.

"You know what I don't get is what the hell set them off like that." Val mused her chin was resting on the back of her hand her lime green fingernails were visible.

"I get what you're saying Val one second they were fine and then the next second they were all at each other's throats I've never seen them like this before." Mel replied cracking her neck she was still suffering from the effects of her concussion. She pushed her dark brown hair behind her ears really making her look like her mother. She noted her reflection in one of the pots hanging over the island and she moved it back she didn't want to be reminded of her mother at the moment.

"I know I mean Aunt Piper has always been easy to set off but she really doesn't say mean things that aren't true and she would never tell us to get out." Penny said she was having one hell of a week first Torch and now this it was enough to make her crazy.

"And Aunt Prue and Aunt Phoebe were just flat out being bitches for once in her life mom was being reasonable." Carly replied she was running her hands through her black hair making it look tousled as she sighed.

"True I didn't even know that Uncle Coop was allowed to get pissed off like that you know the uncles were all being assholes too though." Patty said she wished she could just go and be with Ricky again being in his arms made everything feel right.

Parker chose not to weigh in on the matter he had nothing to say about it if that was the way Prue and Phoebe really felt about him he would go. But he wouldn't feel right leaving his girls he had bonded with them and his dad. Orbs appeared in the kitchen to reveal the older four Halliwell cousins.

"Alright Chris and I are going to go try and talk sense to them Prue and Jake have their own job to do. Charlie I can't believe I'm telling you this but if this doesn't work be prepared to summon either grandma or Grams preferably Grams though she knows how to handle them." Henry said by way of greeting but then he looked at Parker and saw that he looked like he was going through all kind of emotions and he decided he needed his mother. "On second thought call both of them and get grandpa over here too." He and Chris walked in the other room while Prue and Jake sat waiting for a signal from them that they could do something else.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Spare me Phoebe no one picks on you, you make poor choices first and foremost is Cole we all told you he was bad news but you didn't listen and now you have his Satan spawn who has his eyes that you have to look at everyday." Prue raged at her sister for some reason as she paced the living room.

"Prue I'm telling you that you need to not talk about Jake like that he is nothing like Cole." Paige yelled back at her sister she didn't like it when anyone picked on her nephews they were her boys.

"Paige don't even get me started on your son who you let get married at a young age and he went on the crazy train when she got killed. Now he can't love any other woman." Prue retorted only to set Piper off again.

"The kids are off limits they didn't do anything but try to help and Prue you don't mean what you just said about Hank or you wouldn't have had Andy save him. "Piper shot back.

Henry and Chris both let off shrill whistles at the same time. "That is just about enough of whatever you're fighting about." Chris warned in his cop tone but that didn't stop them they kept right on taking pot shots at each other.

"Oh great the others having failed to get what they want out of us they sent the damn boy scouts after us." Prue said feigning excitement.

Henry shook his head in amusement he knew where his sisters and cousins all got their shit from now. "Sorry I was never a boy scout but I could introduce you to some marines last chance stop fighting long enough to hear us out or we break out the big guns that is up to you four entirely." he said firmly he was a lot better at that than Chris was.

"Henry just give it up you guys are not going to change our minds so forget about it." Phoebe said blowing her nephew off.

Chris and Henry shared a look with each other "You know they were warned." Henry said nodding his head rapidly.

Chris was repeating the gesture "Oh yeah they were suitably warned." he agreed with his cousin.

"Charlie do what I told you to do they had their chance to do things the easy way." Henry called to his sister a smirk coming to his face this was going to be fun for him. Prue came marching in the room to stand next to her cousin a minute later she had her hands on her hips and she was looking in between both Henry and Chris.

"Your sister is doing what you asked her to and his sister along with my sister are doing the other thing you wanted them to do." Prue said first she pointed at Henry and then to Chris and herself.

"Please tell me that this is not your idea of calling in the calvary." Phoebe said looking at her first born child and to be quite honest about it she didn't think that she looked all that intimidating.

Prue ran her hands through her brown curls and stared her mother down " Mom I love you but don't mess with me I'm not one of those little girls in the kitchen I have a mouth and I know how to use it. You think that Val and Carly are bad that ain't shit I could give them lessons. I don't know what the problem is with you four and I don't know if I want to know but you just need to grow up right now."

The four women on the couch looked stunned none of them knew that Prue had that in her she was just so full of life and silly acting at times that they failed to take her seriously. Chris raised his eyebrow at his cousin " Damn Ladybug we should have let you come in here and handle them while we did what we told you and Coop to do." He was impressed he never knew that Prue had it in her to stand up to their parents that way.

"No kidding Ladybug I thought you only knew how to give us hell like that." Henry said throwing an arm around his cousin.

"Henry someone has to keep you on your toes when I'm not around otherwise you would get slow." Grams said walking into the room normally Henry would have cringed but it had been his idea to call her over there.

"Don't I know it Grams we need a favor we need you to talk to these four who are at each other's throats they are fighting over everything and they won't listen to reason." Henry replied swallowing his pride she was the only one who had any hope of getting through to them.

"Grams you guys called Grams ? Henry that might be the biggest asshole move you have ever pulled." Paige observed locking eyes with her son who wasn't phased by her.

"No the biggest asshole move I ever pulled was thinking that I could be in love at seventeen but that is neither here nor there this isn't about me this is about you four. Grams is just going to set you guys right." Henry said shrugging .

"I've got them you three need to go back in the kitchen and supervise your grandparents we really don't need another Parker incident on our hands." Grams said shooing them into the other room she didn't their help handling her girls she had raised them after all.

"We're going you are a sick woman Grams we don't want that picture in our heads of grandma and grandpa." Chris said sticking his fingers in his ears.

**XXXXXXX**

"Oh my gosh Victor he looked a lot like you as a baby." Patty said to her ex-husband and the father of four of her five children. Victor had pictures he had taken of her son the week before when he had been turned into a baby again.

"Yeah but he has your eyes they even sparkle the way yours do when he laughs." Victor replied looking soulfully into her eyes.

"Victor I hope that you're not very mad at me that I kept him from you." Patty said taking his hand.

Victor smiled at his former wife. "No I'm not mad at you he is home where he belongs now that is all that matters." he brushed some of her hair out of her face.

" Now I know why Grams was worried I can't believe you guys sat here and let them flirt like that." Prue said as they walked into the kitchen and saw that their grandparents had eyes only for each other.

"Come on Prue none of us had the heart to break them up it was very sweet." Val said her cupid nature starting to show through.

Prue looked at her grandparents and it was very sweet but if she didn't break them up they would have another Parker situation on their hands. "Well I know but Grams told us to keep an eye on them." she replied to her sister.

"Of course mother did it's what she does wether we want her to or not," Patty said throwing her hands up. " hi babies how are you ?" she asked hugging her three older grandchildren.

"Hi grandma we're fine." the three answered in unison.

Victor noticed that they were missing a grandchild "Where is Wy ?" he asked he was worried any time they were all together and one of them was missing.

"He is with a charge right now he should be here shortly." Chris answered it wasn't a lie it was just a half truth.

"What are my girls fighting about ?" Patty asked not that she minded when they summoned her she just wanted to know what was going on.

Henry sighed "Grandma there in lies the problem every since last week when Parker was a baby and he got taken by a demon they have been fighting because Aunt Piper called Cole to help find him so Aunt Phoebe got pissed. Then Aunt Piper got pissed at Aunt Prue because she isn't very nice to Parks so the four of them have been at war for a week now." he explained it was tiring to him.

"That led to this huge blowout ?" Victor asked he knew those girls could get touchy with each other but he never knew them to get like this.

Mel decided that she would take that question because she had been there to see them have their little melt down. "That is the thing grandpa they just kinda all started yelling at each other for no reason. I know that it is confusing as hell I don't understand it and I witnessed it the only explanation I can think of is that it is demonic." she was really at loss for what to say there was no rhyme or reason to why they were acting the way they were acting.

* * *

Wyatt, Roman, and Calleigh stepped out of the portal that they had walked in at the apartment and watched as it closed up behind them. It had deposited them in an island paradise the cold of San Francisco was left behind them. Roman and Wyatt felt a little over dressed in their blue jeans and sweat shirts. It didn't bother Calleigh because she was used to it.

"Alright boys we better hurry to the training ring we don't want to get caught out here by some of the warriors. Trust me when I say it wouldn't be pretty." Calleigh said gesturing for them to follow behind her as she led them down a path that had been cut into the dense jungle vegetation.

"So no one knows that we're here ?" Roman asked from everything he had heard about Valhalla it had it's own alarm system that alerted the warriors when it was breached.

Calleigh shook her head as she led them further into the island. "No because we came here using the portal had we orbed in there would have been warriors looking for us the minute we set foot on this soil." she explained there had been a few times she had to come here over the years so she was familiar with the system that they used.

They walked past some valkyries and warriors training one of them waved at Calleigh. "It's a surprise to see you here and you're out of uniform." the valkyrie pointed out to her.

Calleigh rolled her eyes. "Rain I'm not staying for long anyway I need to see my mother." she said irritated and thankful that she hadn't mentioned anything about Wyatt and Roman being with her.

"She is in the training ring with Mist and the others Calleigh it is good to see you again." Rain said she was about five foot six with bronze skin, dark blonde hair and blue eyes she was clad in a leather skirt that stopped well before her knees and something that looked like a sports bra there was a lot of bare skin showing in between.

Wyatt and Roman being men couldn't help but stare their eyes damn near bugging out of their heads. Roman looked away first he had a girlfriend who would kill him if she found out he was tripping over himself looking at another woman. Wyatt had to look away because he was beginning to wonder what the hell Calleigh would look like dressed like that and he shouldn't be having those thoughts about his charge.

Calleigh looked behind her and noticed the way Wyatt and Roman were looking at Rain. _Boys will be boys but that will get their asses kicked here I better take them and go find mom. _She thought silently laughing to herself. "It's good to see you too Rain I'd better go we both know how my mother gets if I keep her waiting." she said making the valkyrie think her mother had sent for her. "Come along boys." she beckoned the two men to follow her with a hooked finger.

"So I take it that you two don't like each other very much ." Wyatt observed after they had waked a little further he was the master of stating the obvious he was having one of his blond moments.

Calleigh snorted "That is the understatement of the year Wyatt Rain seems to think that I'm a disgrace to all valkyries everywhere. While I quite frankly just don't give a fuck but those are just my personal feelings." She said leading them on to a cave like structure.

"Do I have to bow are anything like that ?" Roman asked her to be sure he knew how the valkyries felt about men and he didn't want to do anything wrong.

"Roman no you don't have to bow mom is not unreasonable like that it should just be her and the council in here if that is the case she will be cool as hell." Calleigh replied smiling at him his question had been stupid.

"It's alright that we're here ?" Wyatt asked one last time he didn't want to arouse the wrath of a valkyrie being on the receiving end of his mother's temper was more than enough for him.

Calleigh sighed for a young man Wyatt sure worried a lot more than he needed to " Wyatt I'm telling you it's fine that you're both here mom won't care especially when we explain to her why we're here." she assured him one more time.

"Well then if you're sure we better get a move on or my brother won't be very happy with me." Wyatt said gesturing for her to lead them on with a wave of his arm.

Calleigh led both young men into the cave it had a dirt floor not unlike that floor in the underworld in the center of the cave there was a ring that was in a cage that could be shut to keep both occupants in. Off to the right side of the cage three valkyries two were blond and one was a brunette there names were Freyja, Mist, and Kara.

Calleigh nodded in their direction and the three women nodded back they were surrounded by half naked young men who were catering to their every need. She then turned her attention to the two men fighting in the center of the ring.

One was dressed like a gladiator while the other was wearing military fatigues that looked brand new. They were sword fighting the soldier was holding his own with the gladiator until he knocked him to the ground and held the point of his sword to his throat. Calleigh gestured with her left hand to the ring and arched an eyebrow in the direction of the other three women asking permission to enter the ring one of the blonds nodded.

Calleigh stepped into the center of the ring she put her hand on the gladiator's chest and pushed him away from the soldier. She gave her hand to the soldier and picked up his sword for him. "What you did wrong was you dropped your shoulder but it was good. Take him and get him into training." she ordered one of the men standing outside the ring.

They nodded their acceptance of her order and drug him off in the direction she had just come from with Wyatt and Roman. The two friends shared a look when she started barking orders like that and was showing people how to fight she reminded them of Bianca.

As Calleigh stepped out of the ring one of the blonds who seemed to be in charge waved all the men who were in the room out of it. "Calleigh it looks like you've learned some things." The blond named Mist said to her.

"I've been practicing lately not by choice the demons have been driving me crazy. And before you ask no I didn't do anything to arouse their anger Kara." Calleigh said simply shrugging as she addressed the brunette.

"Calleigh you do have the tendency to provoke people." Freyja the other blond and head valkyrie pointed out to the young woman.

Calleigh smiled and shook her head "I see you have been talking to Rain about me again mom I'm really not that bad." she said defending herself.

Freyja smiled back at the girl it had been awhile since she had seen her. "Come here darling it's been too long since I have seen you." she said opening her arms to her daughter.

Calleigh allowed her mother to embrace her "Hi mom I missed you too," she pulled out of her mother's embrace and then embraced Mist " and I missed you Aunt Mist. I can't believe I'm saying this but I missed you too Aunt Kara." she said moving to the brunette.

Freyja took her daughter by both her hands and looked at her with an appraising eye " It looks like you have been taking care of yourself. And your father I trust he is well." she said.

Calleigh nodded her head her parents went through this song and dance with her every time they knew she had seen the other. "Dad is fine mom I just talked to him this morning he sends his love as always." she replied shaking her head.

"Not that we're not happy to see you but what are you doing here Calleigh ? And who are the men with you ?" Kara asked eyeing both young men suspiciously.

"Aunt Kara that is my whitelighter Wyatt Halliwell and his friend Roman they are helping me out with the demons that are after me. Really they are after all of us but they brought me here for safe keeping while they find a way to get rid of the demons." she explained.

"They are Tracker demons it is their job to find a way for evil to win the final battle. They chose to do that by going after valkyries since that would tip the scale greatly in their favor." Wyatt explained when he saw Mist shoot him a questioning glance.

Freyja looked at her daughter's chosen attire of a purple long sleeve t-shirt jeans and tennis shoes "If you're staying you need to change so you blend in better dear. You'll find that you have a change of clothes in your room." She instructed her pointing in the general direction of her room.

"Yes mom," Calleigh sounded a little irritated but she smiled to temper her sarcasm "Wyatt you and Roman can go now I assure you there is no safer place for me to be right now." she said turning to the young man.

"Right when I find something out I will orb back here and tell you just be waiting for me I really don't want to fight any of those warriors." Wyatt said nervously he was uncomfortable being in the room with those Valkyries he wasn't sure how to act.

"That won't be a problem any friends of my daughter are welcome here anytime just orb in and ask for me the warriors won't question that and neither will any of the other valkyries." Freyja assured him.

"Calleigh please try to stay out of trouble for right now and I will be back in a little while." Wyatt said before he grabbed Roman's hand and orbed out.

* * *

"So do any of you ladies care to tell me just what you're fighting about ?" Grams asked her four granddaughters she was pacing in front of the fireplace. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all crossed their arms over their chests and turned their backs on each other. Penny Halliwell sighed this was going to be tougher than she thought. "I suggest one of you starts talking now or I will find a way to make your lives very unpleasant and you young ladies know I'm very capable of it." she threatened narrowing her eyes at four of her five grandchildren.

"My sisters are all unreasonable bitches that is reason enough for us to be fighting." Prue said she had no problem mouthing off to her grandmother.

Piper snorted "In that case Prue that makes you super bitch all I'm saying is that you need to treat Parker better." she said her voice raising a little.

" Get off of it Piper you did the same thing to Paige as I recall and you ignored her when she tried to tell you Cole was bad news. And now you're letting Cole help you out again even though you know he shouldn't be trusted." Phoebe said her voice was also raising.

Paige rolled her eyes at her three sisters. "Bullshit Phoebe you wouldn't listen to me either because I wasn't Prue and I didn't grow up with you guys you were always selling me short because of that and you still do." Paige was getting louder too.

Prue narrowed her eyes at her baby sister "As I said before you and Parker are barely our siblings sure you might be one of the Charmed ones but you're still just the product of one of mom's flings." Prue was shouting now.

"Hey I told you not to talk about my baby sister and my baby brother like that once today and I meant it Prudence." Piper yelled back.

"Girls that is enough you need to stop it right now so we can get to the bottom of why this is going on." Patty said to her daughters firmly there was no reason for her to raise her voice they knew she was upset with them.

"Listen to your mother ladies this isn't you, you have been snipping at each other like this for weeks but nothing like what you're doing now." Victor said backing up the mother of his children.

The four sisters didn't say anything they just fell silent and refused to say another word to anyone. Parker had followed his mom and dad because this concerned him too they were his sisters he had to do something to help.

"Like I said before I'm new to this having sisters thing but I know that it isn't supposed to be like this. My whole life I wanted a big family being an only child sucked and sure I was shocked at first but the day Grams told me that you were my sisters was the happiest day of my life. Don't get me wrong I love Andy and Kyle but you guys are my blood and I love you all wether you feel the same about me or not. Just don't fight because of me I don't want that I just want to fit in. But I can't stand to see you four fight like this if it is because of me I can always go." Parker spoke from his heart he wasn't yelling but he was firm and meant every word he said.

Piper couldn't stand the way that both her parents were looking at her that coupled with her brother's speech made her soften "Prue all I am saying is you need to lighten up and give him a chance he is our brother and I know it is a shock but he's a great guy." she said her tone was lower and she was more calm than she had been.

"Ok I acknowledge what you're saying and I will put some effort into it if that makes you happy." Prue relented finally.

"Prue I don't know about your sisters but I would like that very much I don't want you to be mad at him for what I did." Patty told her first born who nodded her head that she would try.

Phoebe closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Piper part of me knows that you just did what you had to do to keep Parker safe and I get that I really do. But you know that I have that whole history with Cole and I thought that Jake was hurt. I was wrong though as he pointed out this morning he knows who his daddy is and nothing will ever change that so I'm sorry for acting the way I have." she said taking a step to mend fences with her sisters.

"I'm sorry too Pheebs I should have told you that I was letting him help me I won't do it anymore without telling you." Piper apologized sincerely and the two sisters hugged.

"What about you Paige ? What is your problem ?" Grams asked she wanted them to all have everything out in the open.

"It's just sometimes I feel like no matter what I do you guys will never fully accept me as your sister because I didn't grow up with you and I have to try hard to be as good as Prue was." Paige admitted she had felt like that for years.

"Paige you don't have to feel that way you know I watched you and you did a much better job than I ever could of you got this family back on track after the whole Cole thing. I don't care that you didn't grow up with us you're still my baby sister and I love you just as much as I do Piper and Phoebe." Prue said hugging her youngest sister to her.

"Missy Paige I know that I was horrible to you at first I admit it and I'm still sorry about it. But I do love you if I didn't Mel's middle name wouldn't be Paige. You're my baby sister and I have been through a lot more with you than I ever went through with Prue. And you know as well as I do that Hank is my boy too I love him and the girls just as much as I love Phoebe's kids." Piper said putting an arm around her sister.

"Paige I'm sorry too you're my little sister and we have a lot more in common than I do with Piper or Prue we both know what it's like to be rebels I have to love you if I didn't I wouldn't be able to handle Val she is exactly like you her mind is always in the gutter." Phoebe said getting into the hug with her sisters.

"See there I knew you girls didn't like fighting with each other like that." Parker said looking at how close his sisters were.

"Get over here Parks I owe you an apology I'm sorry that I have treated you so bad you don't deserve that." Prue said pulling her only brother into the hug with her sisters. The Halliwell sisters eyes flashed and some of the red left them but not all of it they still had to make things right with the guys.

* * *

A/N: So that is the chapter I hope you liked it. I think that maybe Chris is going to be thrown into some major flashbacks soon that involve Leo not trusting him. Until next time please review.


	3. Making Peace

Chapter 3: Making Peace

Paige, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were all sitting piled on the couch in the living room they had made peace with each other hours ago and now they were trying to get back in the groove.

"One thing is just bothering the hell out of me what the hell was up with the guys ?" Paige asked she had never seen the four of them act that way before they were normally content to let them do whatever they wanted.

"I'll tell you what is wrong Andy is scum." Prue professed solemnly taking a sip out of her cup of tea.

"So is Leo I can't believe him sometimes." Piper said rolling her eyes.

"None of them are as bad as Coop." Phoebe added snorting.

Paige however had a feeling that she couldn't quite shake her and Henry rarely fought. "But still something was off about them. Piper you and Leo have your squabbles but you never fight like that. Phoebe you and Coop are all about love I don't think I've even heard you two raise your voices to each other before. Prue you and Andy are newlyweds you shouldn't be fighting like that yet. Henry and I very rarely fight and if we do he never walks away like he did today." she observed.

"Honey don't try to make sense of it because Grams is right men are like tools we should only take them out when we need them and then put them back when we're done." Piper said but she knew that something was wrong too she hadn't even been mad at Leo.

"Of course I was right about men I'm always right about men." Grams said throwing her hands up as she walked into the room to check on them.

"You're not right about Chuck though Grams he is sweet and kind and he does whatever I tell him too." Prue said she had followed her great-grandmother into the room.

"So you think he is still a man Prudence." Grams informed her .

Prue laughed at her grandmother and niece "Ha Grams called you Prudence you're in trouble now." she taunted her.

"Grams is wrong about me too I'm not as bad as she thinks I am. One day she told me that I was a gentleman with good manners and she didn't want me to get hurt." Henry said he was in there because he was ready to put phase two of their plan into action.

"No I said I thought you were a gentleman before you started cussing at me because I didn't like your stupid plan." Grams corrected him with a nod of her head.

"Grams I wasn't cussing you per say but you were making me mad me and the girls were trying to find everyone else and you were being impossible." Henry defended himself.

"Victor you know better than to talk to Grams like that I raised you better than that and I know your Aunt Piper and I taught you to have good manners." Paige scolded him lightly she couldn't blame him Penny Halliwell made you want to kill her.

"It wasn't just him Paige, Melinda wasn't much better she is really bad about giving me lip I think she gets it from her mother." Penny observed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well Grams someone has to keep you on your toes." Piper smirked at her grandmother.

Before they could escalate into having an argument there was a knock on the front door. "Chris and I have got it." Jake called not that anyone in the living room was moving to answer it.

"Alright Ladybug you're on." Henry whispered to his cousin the second part of their plan hinged on her using her cupid powers.

"I don't know if I can Hank it doesn't always work when I want it to." Prue whispered back nervously she didn't have a good handle on any of her cupid powers.

They didn't have time to debate the matter any further because Chris and Jake came walking into the room with the four husbands hot on their heels.

"Piper what the hell did you want ? You texted me get to the manor ASAP." Leo asked with a pissed off look on his face.

"Leo you are a moron I didn't text you, you can ask my sisters we have been in here all afternoon." Piper shot back at her husband.

"He is not a moron because I got one from Prue." Andy replied hotly.

"Yeah and Coop and I got one from Paige and Phoebe." Henry chimed in.

"That is so sweet you four idiots are texting each other to make it look like we were sending you messages." Prue said sarcastically.

"Enough they didn't do that Prue and I did," Jake said gesturing between him and his sister. " although let me say that is the very last time I go through a woman's purse. There are things in there I don't want to see." he shivered at the thought.

"Oh I see that when the girls couldn't get through to us they called in the calvary and then when that didn't work they called Grams." Coop said the pissed off tone in his voice cutting.

"Someone had to do something you are all acting like a bunch of big dumb jerks." Henry Jr said not backing down from his uncle.

"Ha says the jerk that can't even so much as say his wife's name without going into a tailspin." Henry Sr shot back at his son.

"Dad I love you but shut up don't bring Oriana into this, this has nothing to do with her or how stupid I was when I really wanted B." Hank corrected his father saying her name damn near killed him but he had to do it so he had thought about Bianca instead.

"Henry don't talk to my son like that ever again." Paige warned her husband.

"Point in case right there Paige that is what Coop was saying earlier you don't know that any of your other kids exist." Henry Sr pointed out to his wife.

"Did you assholes want something ?" Piper asked testily.

"No we wouldn't have come back if some kids could have minded their own damn business." Leo dished her shit right back up to her.

"It wasn't like you guys were going to try to path things up we saw that after we sent Wyatt down there." Prue defended their actions to her uncle.

"Ladybug, Jr I know you have a lot of your mother in you but sometimes it is better for you butt the fuck out." Coop spat at his children he never talked to them like that.

"Coop shut up and don't talk to my children like that they didn't do anything they helped." Phoebe argued with her husband.

"Prue it's sad really that you needed your nieces and nephews to call me for you I thought we could talk about things." Andy was pissed he loved Prue with all of his heart but for some reason he was angry with her.

"Henry dear do something about them I can't listen to this anymore." Grams said it was the nicest she had ever talked to Hank.

Hank looked at her confused for a moment but then he got what she was saying he flicked out his fingers and froze the four men. "Thank God I didn't blow them up that would have sucked. " he said a satisfied smile on his face.

"Henry Victor Matthews Halliwell Jr unfreeze them right now so I can blow Leo up." Piper demanded using his long name.

Chris shook his head at his mother defiantly "Nope that is not happening mom you guys are going to talk without yelling wether you want to or not. Don't worry they should unfreeze in a second that doesn't last long with him." he replied smirking his green eyes dancing.

"Feel relieved that we didn't ask Mel to do that she would have blown them up she is not very happy with them right now." Jake informed the room his cousin was down right pissed to put it mildly.

"Now, Aunt Piper you go sit on the love seat, Mom you and Aunt Prue stay on the couch, Aunt Paige you go sit in that chair." Prue pointed as she was giving orders surprisingly they did what she asked. "Chrissy your turn." she turned to Chris.

Chris waved his arm and orbed the guys next to their wives. "Alright Hank your show unfreeze only their heads." he coached but he saw that his cousin looked apprehensive "You want me to get Mel to do it ?" he asked.

Henry sighed "No I've got it I just don't want to blow up anything important." he replied taking a deep breath. He flicked the fingers on his left hand in the direction of Coop and Andy and the ones on his right hand in the direction of Henry Sr and Leo. He breathed a sigh of relief when that worked.

"Why the hell can't I move ? Piper this is not funny." Henry Sr bitched at his sister-in-law.

Piper laughed out loud "Henry that wasn't me that was your son." she informed him.

"You guys don't get to ask questions right now this is our show and you'll do as we say." Chris said firmly in his don't fuck with me voice.

"Alright Ladybug you're up." Jake said to his sister who had her cupid ring on her finger.

Prue held up her right hand and waited for the ring on her finger to glow red but it never happened. "I don't think I can do this guys." she said.

"You can do this Prue you're a Halliwell." Grams reassured her gently.

Prue tried again only to get the same result "I really can't do this it won't work." she said sounding defeated she couldn't even get her stupid powers to work when she needed them to.

"Come on Prue I know you can do this you stole Aunt Phoebe's car at fifteen you can do anything." Hank coached her.

"He is right Prue you can do anything you set your mind to not many people can scare Chuck into not doing something." Chris added trying to bolster her confidence.

Jake laid a hand on his sister's shoulder "No guys she said she can't and she doesn't have to." he said forcefully "It's ok Ladybug you don't have to do this I will just give me the ring." he told his sister gently.

Prue gave him a thankful look and slipped the ring off her finger she placed it in the palm of his upturned right hand. Jake slipped the ring on his right ring finger he knew how to use this he could do it. His whole life he wanted nothing more than to do what he was about to do just so he could say he was like his dad.

Jake held out his right hand and filled his heart and mind with thoughts of love sure enough the ring began to glow and the four pairs of spouses in the room slowed to no more than a heart beat. He decided to start with his mom and dad.

"Mom you love dad with all of your heart the way you have never loved any man before. Remember what you felt when you first met him you thought he was a pain in the ass but he grew on you after a while and you fell hopelessly in love with him. No other man would have accepted your son from another man as his own. This now isn't what you feel for dad you can't stay mad at him. I want my mommy and daddy together." Jake spoke to his mother from his heart before he turned to his father.

"Dad you have loved mom from the moment you first set eyes on her and it killed you inside trying to set her up with another man when you wanted her for yourself. She gave you things you never knew you could have but always wanted. Most importantly she gave you your little Coop and your girls. You can regret me but you will never regret those girls. Now just remember how you really feel about her she is your wife and your best friend." Jake walked his dad through his feelings trying to get through to him and he could see a small smile spreading across his parents' faces.

"I hate him he is such a show off." Prue whispered to Chris and Hank who had to bite back their laughter.

Jake turned to Prue and Andy next "Aunt Prue you have known since you were in high school that Andy was the guy for you. You guys lost touch after that but he walked back into your life just as you became a witch he gave up his life to save you. It killed you a little inside because you never told him how much you loved him. You went out on dates but they were never Andy you thought you had lost him forever but then you were reunited and married. Remember with him it is just like that first taste of love everyday." he wasn't what came to mind when you thought of a cupid but he was damn good.

"Andy leaving Aunt Prue behind after high school killed you, you tried to move on and you got married but it still wasn't Aunt Prue. You came back to San Francisco and seeing her again made you go weak in the knees. You gave up your life to protect her and you had to watch her from afar knowing that you loved her more than life itself. But you two found your way back to each other. Now embrace those feelings and let go of the hate in your heart." Jake finished with that couple and he could see their features softening towards one another.

"That boy is damn good." Grams leaned over and whispered to the three standing beside her hanging on to every word that came out of Jake's mouth.

"Don't tell him that Grams it will go to his head." Chris whispered back playfully all the while he was toying with the button on his shirt sleeve he was nervous if this didn't work they would have to try something else.

Jake moved on to Paige and Henry he needed time to think about what he would say to Piper and Leo. "Aunt Paige the first time you met Uncle Henry you were attracted to him but he was a stubborn mule who got on your nerves but after awhile you saw past all that and started to fall in love with him. In him you found another kindered sprit who had been through the same things you had. He accepted your magic there was nothing more you could ask for so you married him and had three of my favorite people in this world. Take hold of your love for him and see past this hate because I want Mitch to exist." the words were flowing seamlessly from his mouth as he worked his magic.

"Uncle Henry you knew the moment you set eyes on Aunt Paige that you could spend the rest of your life loving her like you she saw the goodness in people and she got your job. She didn't hear the word cop and run the other way. The best part was she came with the family you so badly wanted and you loved her sisters as your own you still do. The fact that she was a witch didn't bother you, you just wanted to be with her. She gave you the three most precious things in your life your son and two daughters. You have more happiness waiting right down the road for you if you pull out of this." Jake could tell he was making progress because his aunt and uncle no longer seemed as tense as they had been.

"Coop could have his own talk show he is so good." Henry commented in a hushed tone to Chris and Prue who shook their heads at him as they leaned against the mantle.

Jake ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath as he walked over to Piper and Leo where to begin with those two they had one tremendous love. He kneeled down in front of his aunt. "Aunt Piper you and Uncle Leo have this epic love that kind that all of us want. We grew up listening to stories about all the trails you went through just to be together and it gave us hope that we could have the same thing. After years of falling for the wrong guy all the time you knew you had found your future in Uncle Leo you could see forever in his eyes. You hit some tough times but you fought through them to get where you are today. Aunt Piper you are the matriarch of this family you have more love in your heart the anyone I know. You can grab on to that and move on with Uncle Leo you still have more love to give." that was easier than he thought it would be once he found the words they flew out of his mouth.

Jake put his hand on his uncle's knee he had so much he could say but he had to word it just right. "Uncle Leo you were always a play by the rules kind of guy but when you set foot in the manor and set eyes on Aunt Piper you knew you couldn't do that anymore. After fighting for your love you two were married and your love gave way to Wyatt my favorite pain in the ass and then Chris and Mel. It wasn't always easy but you fought to make it work and you gave up who you were just so you could be with her. Much to Mel's disappointment because she can't orb. You love Aunt Piper and you love your family you would walk the fires of hell for us. You're a good man remember your love and devotion because I am looking forward to having Linc as a cousin." Jake finished.

Jake gave what he said a moment to set in before he pulled back his magic setting things back to normal speed. "Lets hope that worked." he said and he turned to the doorway of the living room when he heard a sniffle he saw his grandma and all his female cousins standing there with tears in their eyes. He shook his head he would never understand women.

"I think it just might Jake that was beautiful you have such a good heart." Patty said putting her hand on her grandson's face she looked at him lovingly.

The couples seated on the couches and chairs looked at each other stunned for a moment before a chorus of "Listen I'm sorry." filled the room.

"Nice going Coop it worked but we are so canceling your subscription to lifetime." Henry cracked he had to joke he couldn't help himself.

"Nice work Jakie I think everyone can handle my powers but me." Prue said hugging her younger brother.

"Hey you half cupid pain in the ass get over here." Coop called out Jake looked at Prue "No not Ladybug you Junior." he corrected him.

Jake went over to his mom and dad. "Well you said half cupid I thought you meant Prue I'm half demon." he said he had stopped himself just in time from saying pain in the ass instead of half cupid.

Coop shook his head and smiled "No half cupid not half demon you did an amazing job son and I don't regret you I never will. Like I said second best cupid I know you're my little Coop you did just what I would have." He said ruffling his blond hair.

"Everything you said hit home Jake and you were right I did think your dad was a pain in the ass." Phoebe said smiling at Coop everything seemed to be as it should again.

"I liked the part where you were pressing the issue about Linc and Mitch it was a classy touch Coop my boy." Chris said to his cousin giving him a thumbs up.

Prue and Andy both slapped themselves in the center of the forehead at his words "Do you want to tell them or should I ?" Andy asked his wife before kissing her.

"I'll tell them Andy they are my sisters," Prue replied taking a deep breath "Piper, Leo, Henry, Paige, Linc and Mitch have a little over twenty-four hours if they aren't conceived by then it's all over." Prue had never been one to tiptoe around her words.

"Which means we're on." Mel said as she walked into the room followed by Patty and Val who was holding a tray with eight cups on it. They passed the cups out to the four couples.

"Mel what is this ?" Piper asked her daughter she was just a little scared of what she could be drinking.

"Mom don't ask questions just drink that trust me on this one." Mel said she didn't really want to know what that was but she did.

All eight people held up their glasses and downed them "Please tell me that Paige Jr didn't have a hand in making that." Henry pleaded after he had already drank it he feared for his life.

"That all depends on who you are talking about dad." Patty said giving him a huge grin.

"You, Mel, and Henry Jr namely all three of you are as bad as Paige." Henry ranted.

"I hate to disappoint but that was a potion of my own making. It was a love potion with an aphrodisiac kicker for good measure." Mel said smiling sheepishly.

"It worked we tested it before we gave it to you we tried it out on Troy and Val they had to be pulled apart." Carly said laughing a little.

"You tested that on Troy and Val ? Just someone shoot me now." Jake groaned he hadn't forgotten what Liz had saw during that spell to find Calleigh.

"Relax Jakie we had to test it on two people who couldn't possibly have feelings for each other and Mel refused to let us use Roman and Charlie said the same thing about Ricky. We thought it would be a bad idea to ask Chuck so that left Troy." Penny explained to her brother who was having a major freak out for no reason.

"You used a love potion on a cupid ?" Coop asked incredulously he couldn't believe it his race of people got no respect.

"Well yeah dad we had to use it on you anyway so we tested it on me besides Henry wouldn't let us use him he was afraid of what B would do to him." Val said her father could be so dramatic at times.

"Where did you guys get a love potion ?" Leo asked he knew they couldn't make one that good he was already feeling the effects of it. He couldn't take his eyes off of Piper.

"My little brother gave it to me and told me not to ask questions but I did we had words he called me some not nice names I called him something I can't repeat because grandma didn't like it the first time. But I found out what was in it you don't want to know." Mel rambled.

"Mel Linc called you an egotistical pushy bitch who was just like your mother. And you called him a perverted fucking little bastard." Carly said for the record.

"Carly I told you girls about talking like that while we were in the kitchen I don't know how you have boyfriends." Patty said shaking her head at her granddaughter.

"Well see Jason likes it when." Carly started to say but was cut off by her brother .

"Carly Janice if I want to be able to look at Jason and not want to kill him I can't know about what you two do together." Henry said closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"We have bigger problems like where the hell did Jake get those lines he was using ? Cheap romance novels Lilly should be worried about you." Prue asked she had to nitpick at her brother it was her job.

"No Ladybug it's called speaking from the heart." Jake replied sarcastically. Prue took a step toward her brother but he got up off the couch and hid behind their grandmother. "Now you wouldn't hit grandma Prue." he taunted her.

"Stop being a little bitch and hiding behind grandma Jake you're only making it worse on yourself." Prue warned him.

"No you're gonna hit me Prue I'm not stupid." Jake replied but he ran as she came closer.

"Jake don't make me run after you my feet hurt." Prue whined it was always her feet.

"Shut up Prue." Chris and Hank yelled in unison they got so tired of hearing her complain about her feet. If she went five minutes without complaining about something it would be a miracle.

"Hey you two be nice she is your little cousin." Patty told her middle two grandsons with her hands on her hips.

Piper and Paige smirked at their two sons "Sorry grandma." they said in unison.

"That may be true but Prue is also a pain in the ass thankfully the boys have to deal with her." Val said she loved her grandma but she wouldn't just back down like the boys would.

"That was an understatement Prue is a major pain in the ass." Carly corrected her cousin.

"Val, Carly meet Grams you are three of a kind a real winning hand." Henry commented to his sister and cousin.

"Phoebe Coop your son and daughter are about ready to kill each other in here." Victor called to his middle daughter and son-in-law from the kitchen.

Phoebe and Coop shared a look their oldest two were beyond hope. "Don't worry I'll get them." Grams said going in the other room.

"While Grams does us all a favor and kills those two you eight need to think about the possibility that a demon was responsible for your sudden rage with each other. I mean it's just a thought." Chris said going into his neurotic freak mode that they all missed.

"Chris relax take a deep breath we know there are some other things that we have to take care of first however." Piper said taking hold of Leo's hand.

"Come on mom I don't need to know about those other things as long as I still have a brother that is all I need to know and that is too much." Chris said this was almost as bad as trying to get himself conceived.

Grams came back in the room a moment later she had Prue by her left ear and Jake by his right ear. She stood them in front of the mantle. "Now who wants to talk first ?" she asked letting them go. Prue and Jake turned their backs on each other.

"I have nothing to say to her." Jake said his face was red from running and he was going to have a shiner Prue had really wailed on him. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"I have nothing to say to him either." Prue said stubbornly she was rubbing some of the sting out of her side he had hit her with a very low voltage energy ball.

Grams grabbed them both by the ears and again and twisted painfully they both yelped. "Stop being so stubborn you two." she warned them. "Prue , Jake is your little brother you need to look out for him and make sure no one hurts him. That does not mean you get to beat him anytime he does something that you don't like." Jake smiled and stuck his tongue out at his sister. "And Jake, Prue is your older sister sometimes you need to know when to quit and not antagonize her." Prue smirked at her brother and gave him the finger.

"Grams save your breath Ladybug and Demon Boy fight like this it is why they get along so well neither one of them means anything they say or do." Henry reasoned with his great-grandmother.

Grams ignored him though as she watched the two young adults on either side of her continue to bicker. "Prudence and Cooper that is enough out of both of you." she exploded she had ,had her fill of them.

"Fine truce you cheater you're worse than dad no more energy balls." Prue said sticking her hand out to her brother.

Jake took her hand and shook it "Truce I had to get you off me someway you blocked all my punches."

Phoebe didn't know wether to be proud or yell at both of them for fighting again. She didn't have to make the choice because two sets of orbs appeared in the room at that moment.

"Oh Elder Boy a little help over here and I could use he who can heal better than me too." Wyatt called orbing in with Roman and Chuck. Chuck was bleeding from his side and groaning in pain.

Chris and Henry rushed over to where Wyatt was standing. "It is official you can't be left alone Wy shit like this happens." Chris raged as he put his hands out over Chuck's wound along with Hank.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell what the hell did you let happen to my boyfriend ?" Prue demanded getting up in her oldest cousin's face.

Wyatt scratched the back of his head and squinted his eyes "Uh tracker demons came after us wanted to know what we did with Calleigh huge fight ensued and the apartment is a mess which Liz and Lilly are cleaning up right now." he explained quickly.

"Which means we better g.." Hank started to say but then he caught sight of who else orbed in "oh no damn it son just tell me your cousin is not here with you somewhere I couldn't take both of you right now." then he looked and saw the mark of the phoenix on his son's inner left arm " you know what fuck it B I need you." he called having a mental melt down.

"Dad I really wish you wouldn't do that." Victor said to his father he did not want to have to deal with his mother who was going to kill him when he got back to his right time anyway.

Bianca shimmered in a moment later looking at Hank with an arched eyebrow "You called ?" she asked bored.

"Yes I did this is our son Victor I want you to deal with him because I can't handle him right now." Henry said pointing to his son.

Bianca let her mouth fall open "Hank I would tell you that you're crazy but there is no doubt in my mind that is my son." she said going to put her arm around Victor.

"Hi mom." he said simply Linc and Mitch were going to kill him when he finally got to talk to him.

Piper let out a loud wolf whistle "Alright people we all have things to take care of here so in two hours from now we're all going to meet up right back here and everyone is going to explain everything." she barked out she couldn't wait to get her hands on Leo. "And I would suggest you younger girls go hang out at your grandpa's house or somewhere like that. Come on move it chop, chop." she clapped her hands and a flurry of orbs and pink lights were seen leaving the room leaving only her and Leo.

"I thought they would never leave." Leo said leaning down and capturing Piper's lips with his.

Piper wiggled her eyebrows at him "You and me both Leo." she sat on his lap so that she was straddling him and he orbed them up to their bedroom.

* * *

Lilly and Liz were busying picking up the living room of the cousin's apartment while Troy looked on from the kitchen that had been spared the mess.

"You know we don't even clean our own apartment as much as we have to clean this one."Lilly stated putting some more stuff in a trash bag.

Liz sighed "But thankfully demons hardly ever attack our apartment unless you count what Chuck and Jake do when they come in looking for food." she pointed out she didn't consider the two of them to be demons but they sure got on her nerves sometimes.

"Step back ladies I've got this in the bag." Troy said shooing them away from the mess. "Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause this scene to be unseen." he chanted and the mess in the room was magically cleaned up.

The others all orb in just in time to hear Liz and Lilly yell at Troy "That was so personal gain."

Troy just shrugged them off and went back to drinking the beer he had been nursing. Chris looked around the apartment his sea green eyes not missing much but he got the gist of why the girls had been yelling at Troy. "Someone please explain what the hell happened here because now we have to tell the aunts what we're up to not that, that is a bad idea I know just how to spin it." He said running his hands through what little hair he had. He had just gotten a hair cut the day before because Piper had said something about it getting too long.

"Long story short the tracker demons came here but they weren't just looking for Calleigh for some reason they wanted you, Hen, and Prue too." Wyatt explained sitting down in his favorite chair.

Henry looked stumped if anybody knew anything about what their mothers had done that might have caused this it would have been him he had spent a lot of time with Piper growing up and she had told him more stories than he could count. "I can't think of a thing I mean it's not like any of us have valkyrie blood in us and if that was the case they would have been after you and Coop too." he said logically laying his long frame across the couch.

"Surgical strike maybe they know that those three are biggest demon killers around they are just as dangerous as Aunt Piper, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige they have their team work thing down pat." Liz suggested sitting down on top of Wyatt she hung her legs over the side of the chair.

"Maybe but I don't think so if they were after that they wouldn't have worried so much about Calleigh ." Roman dismissed her idea as he laid down on the floor he still wasn't getting much sleep him and Chris were in the same boat except for the fact he wasn't getting enough information and Chris was on information overload.

"Chip baby you're sure that you're ok ?" Prue asked her boyfriend kissing him on the nose.

"I'm fine Prue really I swear I am but I got the guy so it doesn't matter he just got off an energy ball too." Chuck said wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.

"An even better question I have is what the hell is my future son doing here ?" Henry called out it was a question for the room but no one had an answer not that he expected one.

Bianca was sitting with his feet in her lap "I have a question for you Hank how come you didn't tell me I had a son ?" she asked slapping him hard on the thigh.

"Ow B that hurt I didn't tell you because I didn't know until right before I called you that he was your son too. Not that you could deny him if you wanted to." Henry replied rubbing the spot where she had slapped him it was really tender.

"I think that someone should go to Valhalla and check on Calleigh but that is just my opinion on the matter not that any of you ever listen to anything I say." Lilly suggested it made sense if they had been attacked there the demons might have tried to get into Valhalla it was doubtful that they had been successful but that didn't mean they hadn't tried.

Everyone looked to Wyatt since she was his charge after all Liz didn't like that one bit she didn't think of herself as an unreasonable bitch but Wyatt was hers wether they were together or not. "I don't want to go as Chris pointed out I can't be trusted to go alone I would rather stay here and go back to working on a plan of attack." he whined.

Chris looked at his older brother and rolled his eyes it didn't matter what time line he was in he still had to save Wyatt from himself. "Fine Princess Wyatt I will go but you had better of come up with something good by the time I get back or I will not be happy with you." He orbed out before his brother could raise any objection to being called Princess Wyatt. It was a dig at the fact he whined a lot and was the next ruler of Camelot.

"Why does everyone always Princess Wyatt me ?" Wyatt asked pouting after his little brother orbed out of the room he figured that one Halliwell sibling battle was enough for the day he didn't want to upset his brother. He was still acting weird around him.

Troy rolled his eyes at the man he knew one day would be his brother-in-law it didn't matter that he couldn't see it but Troy could. "Because you always whine like a little bitch the way you are now Wy. I think Chris was dead serious we better have one kick ass plan especially after the one we had in Mexico we have to top that." he pointed out he had noticed that Chris had been really cranky lately but he just wrote that off to Chris being Chris.

"If he wanted that he should have stayed now Henry is just going to come up with one of his off the wall ideas that we are going to shoot down at least we should have sense enough to shoot them down they do tend to get us into trouble." Jake said he still wasn't over the whole thing they had pulled when they decided to make a statement and go after the source.

" A guy suggests that we go after the source one time and we had to call the aunts but I have yet to hear the end of it." Henry said throwing his hands up in the air it was a horrible plan he admitted it but he had been tired of sitting around and doing nothing.

* * *

"Grandpa you cheater those are so the same cards you had before this hand." Mel protested her grandfather was cheating at cards they were playing poker since they had all been kicked out of their respective homes so their parents could do only God knew what.

Victor laughed "These are not I do not cheat that is your grandpa Sam who cheats if I have to go in the other room I have to take my cards with me." he said giving her a sly grin he hadn't thought she would catch him.

"Newsflash grandpa Mel and I have older brothers we know what we're doing here we can't be cheated." Patty corrected his error in judgement flipping her ponytail so that it wasn't in her way anymore.

"What I don't understand is why we couldn't all just go home." Val said she wasn't blond but she was Phoebe's daughter that made her slow sometimes.

"Because Val are parents are doing that thing that Charlie and Ricky won't do together." Carly pointed out to her cousin making her only sister blush.

"Carly Janice Halliwell that is enough of your mouth today honestly." Patty scolded her granddaughter she was sitting next to Victor on the couch holding onto his arm Grams was in the kitchen with the three future boys she was getting inside information that they wouldn't give anyone else.

"Mom she is like that all of the time it will do you no good to try and get her to stop that is what makes her Carly and that is why I love her so." Parker said giving his niece a cheesy grin and she flipped him off. He was sitting on the couch with his parents it actually normal if you failed to take into account that his mother had been dead for quite sometime.

"I would watch it if I were you dimples Carly will beat your ass and that is no joke." Penny said using the nickname they had come up with for Parker since when he smiled you could see his dimples.

"I'm not scared of Carly, Piper is my big sister enough said." Parker replied to her comment really Piper scared the hell out of him but he was closet to her and Paige.

Mel snorted and rolled her honey brown eyes "Well Piper is my mother try that on for size I get away with nothing around her." she groused it wasn't completely true she was Piper and Leo's only girl she got away with murder she could do no wrong in their eyes.

"Please Mel spare me ok Aunt Piper has been so cool lately she even lets Roman spend the night with you I don't see my mom letting Jason stay the night with me. And by the way I was shocked that we weren't treated to one of you two's famous make out sessions when he was at the manor." Carly argued she was in the process of painting her toenails in one of Victor's arm chairs she was really bored.

"Well someone who shall remain nameless but dimples over there has threatened to revolt if he has to watch me and Roman kiss one more time." Mel said eyeballing Parker.

"All I said was I could stand the flirting between you and D.J. a lot better than I could stand watching you and Roman suck face all the time." Parker defended himself.

"Oh bad move Victor Jr you don't bring up D.J. to Mel that is a very sore subject with her. That is one breakup I don't want relive that was even worse than the time the captain of the soccer team broke up with Patty so he could go out with Carly." Val said shaking her head so that her curls bounced.

"Alright new topic I don't want to talk about D.J. anymore I think he is more than slightly pissed with me he won't even talk to me anymore." Mel said shuffling the cards in her hand it was her turn to deal.

"Ok lets try this for a new topic I can't believe you gave a love potion to Val and Troy it's a good thing Prue wasn't there or Liz wouldn't have a brother anymore." Penny said she and her sister had more man troubles than any of their cousins and they were both half cupid.

Val sighed and rolled her eyes she wasn't going to lie she had liked kissing Troy. "No we are so past that topic at the moment a much better one is Jake and all his smooth talking he is much better at that cupid thing than either of us are Butterfly."

"I know that is a novel concept to you Valerie but your brother listened to every word your father has ever said about being a cupid. Not that I expect you to know what listening is because you're a Halliwell." Victor said only to earn himself a slap on the arm from his ex-wife.

"Victor be nice all your children are Halliwells." Patty scolded him but she was smiling showing off all her perfect teeth.

"My point exactly those girls don't listen and neither do our grandchildren Parker isn't so bad but that is because he hasn't been around his sisters long enough." Victor said making his point.

"Grandpa just stop talking now while you're still ahead and put your bet in we're playing again and be warned you better not cheat this time." Mel said giving him a death glare but he just smiled at her it was plain to see where Parker had got his dimples from.

**XXXXXXXX**

In the kitchen Grams was being treated to a complete melt down courtesy of Lincoln and she found it very amusing.

"What the hell happened Vic ?" Lincoln asked unable to believe what he had just heard from his nephew.

"Demons happened but Paige sent me back to fix it so no worries." Vic assured his uncle rolling his eyes he thought he was laying it on just a little thick.

"You can't come drop this bombshell and then tell us no worries we are going to worry or at least he is Aunt Piper is his mother after all." Mitch pointed out with a smirk they really didn't have anything to worry about they could still fix this.

"Oh you men are all the same something doesn't go right and you have a little melt down it can be fixed. Now Victor start from the beginning" Grams said trying to calm them down they were starting to get on her nerves.

"Like I said this clan of demons attacked and pretty much caught us off guard and as it happens they managed to take my sister and a few other family members hostage. Without them we don't have the man power to fight these demons so my wonderful loving cousin after telling me I better not fuck this up sent me back while she minds the store." Victor explained it was no big deal if they eliminated the demons now they would have no future problems.

"Which demons Vic ?" Linc asked pointedly it was bad enough he had to work to get himself conceived but now add this to it he was under a lot of pressure.

"You're going to love this one Jack swarm demons that somehow managed to find a way to come back but don't worry I figured out how to get rid of them for good we're just going to need more than the three of us to hunt them down." Vic replied he wasn't worried he had it in the bag.

"Uh what did you just call him ?" Mel asked coming in the room to get something to drink.

Vic clapped his hand over his mouth he thought for sure Linc was going to kill him "Don't worry about it Vic we were going to tell them later anyway." Linc said waving off his worry "Sis he called me Jack because that is my name not Linc. Now before you go all mom on me just hear me out I had my reasons." he explained but it didn't help to make the pissed off look on Mel's face go away.

"Fine what about you Mitch ?" Mel asked her cousin cooly.

"It's Alan not Mitchell thank God I love my dad but I don't want to go through life stuck with that name." Mitch said waving sheepishly.

"Mom and Aunt Piper are going to kill you boys for lying to them." Patty said she was looking for Mel who was taking a long time.

"Charlie you would never let mom kill me I'm your little Drew-Drew," Mitch said grinning and then he saw the confused look on his sister's face "Alan Andrew and that is Jack Samuel or Sam and Drew as we are known to you girls with the exception of Prue."

"Who calls us whatever strikes her fancy that day." Linc continued for his cousin.

"Be that as it may your mothers are going to kill you both for lying me personally I couldn't be happier Jack Alan Halliwell was the only good man I have ever laid eyes on." Grams said touching a hand to each young man's cheek she actually had tears in her eyes.

"Ah Grams we love you too." Mitch said smiling sweetly at her like his brother he liked to push her buttons.

* * *

"Wow I mean the only way I can describe that is wow." Henry said looking down at his wife who was laying naked in his arms.

"I was that good huh ?" Paige asked smiling up at her husband her head was laying on his bare chest.

Henry smiled back " Yeah you were that thing I said before about us not being in our twenties anymore I lied." he chuckled deep in his throat.

Paige sighed and closed her eyes "Do you think that maybe I'm pregnant ?" she asked she hoped they had done enough to save their son.

"I think so there is only one way to find out try to sense for him you'll know if he is alright or not." Henry answered part of him wanted to kill the kid for waiting so long to tell them that he needed to be conceived.

Paige concentrated hard on sensing her youngest child and when she did he was fine. "Good job daddy he is fine I can't promise he will be when I get through with him though." she said glad that he was ok.

"I love you so much Paige." Henry said resting his hand on her stomach.

"I love you too Henry I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather have babies with." Paige replied kissing him.

Henry kissed her back and he knew that he could lie to her anymore it just wasn't worth it. "Paige listen I have to tell you something that I should have told you a couple of weeks ago." he began taking a deep breath.

"Henry whatever it is you can tell me you know that." Paige said looking at him concerned.

"You see the guy that shot Hank was one of my parolees when he came to me and said he was in trouble he shot a cop and it was Hank I lost my cool I chocked him I would have killed him if it wasn't for Rafe. The problem is now I have to go before the review board I could get suspended for that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I thought you would be mad." he explained closing his eyes he really didn't want to see the look on her face right then.

"Henry look at me," Paige ordered him and he opened his eyes "I'm not mad you did what I would have done. He shot your little boy Hank almost died you were upset you were being a good daddy. And whatever happens we will get through this together all three of us me you and the little one." she kissed him to keep him from saying anything.

Henry slightly turned his head to look at the clock "We had better get showered and dressed we have to be at the manor soon." he said not wanting to get up for anything.

"Yep we do Piper will flip out if we're late but that doesn't mean that we can't shower together." she grinned up at him.

* * *

"I gotta say Piper I don't think I want to know what Mel put in that potion but it worked wonders ." Leo said chuckling a little.

"That's my girl Leo I taught her everything I know." Piper joked wrapping the sheet around her.

"How well I know that Piper Mel couldn't be anymore like you if she tried the same goes for Chris, Wyatt is the only one of the three of them that is even remotely like me." Leo said closing his eyes he was sensing for Linc he had to know if they has succeeded in helping him.

"Four Leo we have four kids and Linc is a lot like you he is pretty good with his hands like you are he fixed the plumbing in P3 for me the other day he didn't talk much but he still fixed it for me." Piper replied.

"I'm sorry you're right we do have four kids he is fine by the way I just sensed for him and he was doing great." Leo said a big smile crossing his face.

"Good maybe little him won't hate me as much as big him seems to." she was convinced it was her lot in life to have all her sons who came from the future hate her for some reason or another.

"He doesn't hate you Piper he is just worried about fixing whatever it is they are trying to fix I promise you that it's your fault he gets it from you." Leo tried to sooth her.

"I can't help but feel like I'm a bad mom Leo first Chris and now him." Piper complained.

"Piper you are not a bad mother your Peanut loves you so much that it is sick. I only rate a hi dad from him every now and then but he makes a big deal over you he has to hug and kiss you every time he comes over and don't think I haven't heard him call you mommy from time to time. Don't even get me started on Mel she tells you everything you two are more like sisters." Leo said putting her fears to rest.

"It is not that bad Peanut loves you too Leo he is just a momma's boy that is what it is like with you and Wyatt." Piper laughed.

"Piper I love there is no way in the world you will ever be a bad mom but if we don't get up now we are going to be late to the meeting that you called." Leo pointed out heading toward the hall where all their clothes were.

"Yeah I know me and my big mouth sometimes bring mine too while your out there sweety. And to think I just got on to Mel for doing the same thing." Piper mused got on to was putting it mildly she had read Mel the riot act for the trail of clothes she and Roman had left in the hallway.

"That is more than I needed to know about my daughter thank you very much." Leo came back in the room carrying their clothes.

* * *

Chris orbed into Valhalla he knew where he was going thanks to a flashback he had, had the other day he was sure he hadn't seen all there was to see of it but he would shortly. He began walking down the path that was cut into the thick jungle vegetation he was in awe of the beauty of the place. And of course he couldn't even be allowed to marvel in awe at the world because he was sucked into a flashback.

_Chris was standing over by a lagoon with a blond Valkyrie he was on a mission if this didn't work he could kiss any chance he had of saving Wyatt goodbye. "So you will do it then Mist ?" he asked the Valkyrie. _

"_Yes Chris we will do it but we can't keep him for long he is an elder after all people will start to wonder what happened to him." Mist answered. _

"_It won't be for long I just need you to keep him long enough for me to get some stuff sorted out." Chris replied but then a smirk came to his face. "But in the mean time I can think of some things we can do." he kissed her and peeled his shirt off he didn't even want to think about cheating on Bianca so he pushed from his mind._

Chris came back to his surroundings and continued walking for him that had been a walk in the park it was a short flashback and he liked those it gave him less to think about which meant his head hurt less he figured he could probably go without telling his Aunt Paige about that one. He was rudely brought out of his thoughts when he felt the tip of a sword against his throat. He didn't move but he could see that two warriors were on either side of him and he could sense that one was behind him.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Calleigh was sitting in the training ring in front of her mother who was braiding her long brown hair down her back . She had changed clothes and she was now wearing a short leather skirt a leather top that stopped before her belly button and a pair of leather sandals that laced up half way up her calves.

"I remember when you were a little girl and you used to love when I would do this to you." Freyja said to her daughter she loved the girl so much and it killed her that she didn't get to see her a lot.

"Mom don't beat yourself up this was no life for me and you knew it that was why you sent me to live with dad. You did what you thought was right and I even managed to have a half way normal childhood it was for the best." Calleigh assured her mother.

"You my beautiful girl have gotten too wise for your own good you're going to give your Aunt Mist a run for her money." Freyja kissed the young woman on her temple.

"Well don't tell her that I like to let her think she knows more than I do." Calleigh replied her eyes were closed and she was close to falling asleep since all the demon attacks started she wasn't sleeping good.

Kara came charging into to the training ring a worried expression on her face "Freyja some of the warriors caught an intruder on the north side of the island they are bringing him here now." she reported.

"For the love of God can't I get a five second break here ?" Calleigh asked standing up if it was another demon she was going to kill it herself without calling for Wyatt who would just fret over her some more.

"Don't worry so much Calleigh if it is a demon we have ways of making him talk." Kara assured the girl who she thought of as a niece.

The three warriors came in with Chris still holding him at sword point he didn't look scared just annoyed as hell he was more than capable of kicking their asses. He just didn't want to make any false moves he liked living.

Calleigh saw the look on his face and had to laugh a little "Mom tell them to let him go that is Wyatt's brother." she said turning to her mother.

"Release him he means no harm." Freyja ordered and they let go of the hold they had on him she knew who he was but she saw by the slicing motion he made over his throat that he didn't want her to say anything about it.

"You sure know how to roll out the welcome mat around here." Chris said sarcastically rolling his eyes only to be sucked into another vision when he laid eyes on the training cage.

_Leo had a hard grip on Chris's arm as he walked him into the cage he picked up two swords and tossed one to Chris he let it drop at his feet. _

"_Leo what are you doing ?" Chris asked slightly worried he had never seen him like that before. _

"_Getting answers this ring is guarded against magic no orbing, no sisters here to protect you, just the truth now pick it up." Leo said through gritted teeth. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Chris said as he picked up the sword. Leo swung his sword causing Chris to drop his and fall to the ground. Chris picked up the shield that was next to him when Leo reared back again he blocked the shot. _

"Chris are you alright ?" Calleigh asked him rushing to his side she put a hand on his arm.

"I'm fine it's just not everyday I get held at sword point that's all." Chris answered shaking his head he would be in so much trouble if Julie saw how close she was to him not that it mattered they were broken up at the moment but that didn't stop her from trying to run his life.

"So what's up tell me you guys got the demons and I can go back home ?" she asked him hopefully.

"No such luck I was just coming to make sure they didn't attack you. But I have an idea if you are willing to help me out Calleigh." Chris said.

"Alright I'm all ears." Calleigh replied.

"Whatever it is you need from me you have if it will keep my daughter safe." Freyja assured him.

"Thank you now Calleigh I warn you this idea you won't like and neither will my cousins but it's the best we can do." Chris said giving her a charming smile he still knew how to get what he needed.

* * *

A/N: Here is another chapter for you I hope you like it please review


	4. Sorting It Out

A/N: In this chapter I'm going to switch names for the future boys Lincoln will switch and to Jack and Mitchell will switch to Alan.

* * *

Chapter 4: Sorting It Out

"Where the hell are those kids ? I don't think one of them owns a watch." Piper asked they were sitting in the living room they had time to sort things out and they were ready to move forward.

"I would buy them all watches but I doubt it would do any good they would just ignore what time it was. Piper cut them just a little bit of slack it looked like they were in the middle of something big." Paige defended the older kids like she always did she had her reputation as the cool one to uphold.

"Paige I wasn't talking about the Power Houses I was talking about those girls who are with Grams and mom and knew damn good and well that when I said two hours I meant it." Piper replied she wasn't even really all that irritated but they needed to go after the demons that had been sent after them.

"Ah those kids well three of them two of them being mine are most likely engaged in delinquent behavior while the other two try like hell to stop them." Phoebe said solemnly a look of concentration on her face.

"I think the three of you are a little too rough on my nieces they are all wonderful girls." Prue professed grinning.

"There is no way we can be talking about the same girls then all of them are bad and that includes the oldest one who we group among the power houses actually she might be the worst one out of them." Coop said he knew that Prue was bad but she would always be his little Ladybug.

"I have to disagree Coop I would much rather deal with Ladybug and the things she does with those boys that can be easily fixed. Now put Carly and Val together they make me want to pull my hair out." Henry said just shaking his head when he thought of some of the things his daughter and niece got in together.

"I agree with you to a point but then I have to say that while they are bad they are still not as bad as Mel and Patty together. All you think those two are angels when in reality they might be worse than their brothers when they get together." Leo observed and they looked at him like he was crazy.

"That was funny Leo they are not as bad as Chris and Henry however they are all going to be in so much trouble if they don't get here soon." Piper said looking down at her watch knowing that they owed those girls an apology anyway.

As if they had heard Piper's threat the five younger Halliwells with Parker and the three future boys orbed and hearted into the room. Victor not wanting to explain himself at the moment orbed up to the attic to look at the book of shadows.

"You guys are so lucky Piper was starting to make threats."Andy said grinning at his sister-in-law.

"Talk to Carly about that this is her fault she went to see Jason." Patty said ratting her twin out she wasn't taking the heat for being late.

"Never mind that right now where are mom and Grams ?" Prue asked for those two to be dead they could get into a lot of trouble if they really wanted to.

They all looked at Parker to answer that question "Grams said that she would come back to give you her wise guidance when you figured out what happened and learned to clean up your own mess." he related and then he saw the looks he was getting from his sisters. "However that was after mom told her she couldn't come over here and micro manage. So she went back to the afterlife but she'll be back we won't get that lucky." he continued.

"Parker you left mom and dad alone ?" Phoebe asked him incredulously.

"No they are not alone Grandpa Sam is with them it is a fine thing when you have to find a babysitter for your grandparents." Penny said she was such a little Phoebe it wasn't funny.

"That was a great idea you guys they won't end up in some kind of fist fight or anything like that." Paige said shaking her head.

"Oh Grams will be back when she finds out we left them alone she just wants to torment grandpa." Carly replied trying to put her mother's fears at ease.

Mel looked at her little brother and her little cousin hard "Are you two going to tell them or are me and Charlie ?" she asked.

"Mel come on sis I swear we'll tell them later it's not that big of a deal." Lincoln tried to buy himself some more time.

Mel decided to take the decision out of his hands "No you'll tell them now Jack." she ordered him he had no choice but to explain himself now.

"Mel why did you just call him Jack ?" Piper asked her daughter not sure that she really wanted to know.

Lincoln looked hot under the collar and he started sweating Prue took pity on him and Mitch both "Piper she called him Jack because that is his name not Lincoln." she said slowly so that her sister understood her.

"Oh thank God I knew I didn't name that boy Lincoln but I think I should be a little upset with him for lying to me." Piper said looking at her son pointedly.

"Sorry mom I had to you'll understand my reasons soon but I can't tell you now future consequences." Jack offered as his excuse.

"And well talk about how tired I am of hearing that phrase from you later." Piper told him.

"I'll save Aunt Prue the trouble mom, dad my name isn't Mitchell it's Alan." Mitchell said looking anywhere but at his parents.

"Well you know you could have told us son we wouldn't have flipped out or anything like that." Henry said looking fondly at his son.

"And a certain sister of mine could have told us that she knew about it." Paige said looking at Prue scowling playfully.

" I swore to both of those boys that I would let them tell you when they were ready. They didn't want to tell me if it's any consolation Jack slipped and called Alan Al in front of me one day so then they had no other choice but to tell me." Prue explained to her sisters hoping they weren't mad at her.

"So do you two have middle names or is it just Jack and Alan ?" Phoebe asked she would get it out of them one way or the other.

"Sure we have middle names Aunt Phoebe we just can't tell you that yet because there are certain people who can't know that yet." Alan explained he knew if he told Phoebe everyone would know.

"So then someone else had to name you who was it ?" Piper asked she had her suspicions because she had been toying with the idea of letting Chris pick his middle name.

"I'll tell you that Chris named me and Hank named Al however Mel picked my middle name which she now knows and no her, Aunt Prue , and Charlie won't tell you what it is they are super top secret and might I add that the my brother and cousin are dorks that is why we're named the way we are." Jack said shaking his head.

"Just be thankful that they didn't let Wyatt name us." Alan said he was sitting on the arm of the chair his parents were sitting in.

"Do I even want to know ?" Henry asked his son.

"If it had been left up to Wyatt we would have been named Peter Thomas and Paul Joseph he seriously put a lot of thought into it but Chris and Hank shot him down in flames." Jack said he was actually sitting in between his parents on the love seat.

"I'll ask since no one else will why is Victor here ?" Leo asked for the obvious reasons he had big problems with people from the future.

"Al that one is all you he is your nephew." Jack said making a gesture that said he wasn't touching that one.

"First of all he is your nephew too and second off your niece sent him Jack." Alan argued right back.

"If I have to claim Victor right now even though I'm not happy with him you have to claim Paige who I know is a pain in the ass all of the time. Anyway in answer to dad's question Vic is back because of a demon but the three of us will take care of it." Jack argued with his cousins and answered Leo's question at the same time.

"What kind of demon ?" Prue asked it was what she did track down demons through the elders she was a whitelighter after all.

"The kind that Jack and I have a handle on Aunt Prue you don't have to worry about it. Vic is up in the attic right now looking it up in the book we have got this under control." Alan maintained that was the last thing they needed was for their moms and aunts to get involved in that mess.

"No you boys can't handle that alone Mel go with them." Piper told her only daughter.

"Mom fine I'll do it just let me call Roman and tell him that he is going to have to cover for me tonight. Because they don't exactly tell the truth it isn't one demon it is a whole clan of demons." Mel replied she hated like hell that she had ever taken that damn jacket from her mom it had been nothing but a pain in the ass for her since she got it. Not to mention Roman was the one out of the two of them who really loved to cook she just did it to pass the time.

"Newsflash for you Halliwell he is not going to be able to cover for you he was counting on you being able to cover for him. If you haven't noticed our older siblings have gotten themselves into yet another mess. Which means that they got you beloved boyfriend into another mess right along with them." Val ranted at her cousin they really had to think about getting her a man she was becoming pretty testy.

"Don't worry about who is going to cover for who it will be fine you girls just need to focus on helping them with their demons and don't worry about your older siblings flipping their lids either I will handle them." Piper said dismissing their worry.

"Speaking of their older siblings where the hell are they ?" Andy asked he had been there when Piper told them all to be back at the manor in two hours.

"That is a very good question Andy. Wyatt and Chris I know you can hear me get to the manor soon or else." Piper called out to her oldest two sons.

* * *

"Where the hell you been Chris ?" Liz asked her hands on her hips she was staring down the man who she considered to be her little brother. It didn't matter that he was taller than she was she could still give him hell if she needed to.

Chris had just orbed into the apartment with Calleigh by his side they both looked like they had been put through the ringer their clothes were torn and they were kinda battered and bruised. " I was off frolicking on a nude beach with a whole slew of babes," Chris answered his friend sarcastically he was doubled over at the waist trying to catch his breath "I have been trying to fix our demon problem Liz. You knew what I was doing when you guys sent me to Valhalla."

"There was no need for the sarcasm Peanut we all know that you were out working hard for us and we are all very grateful that meant we didn't have to go out and do it." Prue said rolling her warm brown eyes at her cousin he was getting to be as dramatic as Wyatt was that wasn't a good thing.

"We have a plan if you really want to hear it, it's not great but it will do." Henry offered his cousin he had a pad of paper before him and on it was something written in a code only he could decipher.

Chris waved him off and went to the kitchen to get a drink of water he filled a glass and drank from it until it was empty. "No need I figured that you guys wouldn't come up with anything worth while so while I was being held at sword point by a bunch of warriors I had some time to think and I came up with a solid plan." He said sitting up on the counter.

"Well did you by chance think of what we're going to tell the aunts ?" Bianca asked him they were all at a loss for what to tell them.

"The truth," Chris replied and he saw that they were all shocked by what he had said Troy's mouth was actually hanging open. " not the whole truth I don't want to get our friend in trouble. Just a little truth that Calleigh is Wyatt's charge she is a half breed like we are and she has a demonic problem that we are going to fix." He elaborated on what he had started to say before.

"Right and you forgot about the part where your dad is an elder now." Chuck pointed out the sarcasm in his tone apparent.

"An elder who used to be a whitelighter that fell in love with his charge and he wasn't supposed to. And let us not forget the witch and the cupid who are married. Wait a second I almost forgot Aunt Paige oh and Parker. I think that is safe to say Uncle Leo will keep his mouth shut." Lilly had a little outburst she had to every now and then to remind she had a lot of fire in her too.

"Heard and dully noted Lilly I think that might be best if we told them after the mood they were all in earlier I don't want to face the wrath of the Halliwell sisters." Jake agreed with his fiancé predictably but the boy knew where his bread was buttered.

Henry chuckled he just couldn't help himself "Grams made you look like a little bitch dude that was funny. As much as she likes to fight with me she has never twisted my ear like that." Jake glared at him but he didn't dare say or do anything to him Henry could kick his ass and he knew it.

"Hank Grams didn't just make him look like a bitch she schooled him that was down right hilarious." Chris agreed holding his sides from laughing so hard.

"It wasn't that funny I think Grams is seriously evil and I'm not playing." Prue said her ear still hurt from Grams' little outburst.

"That is not fair I would've risked the wrath of the Halliwell sisters just to see that." Troy said he was laying on the floor bored out of his mind he really had nothing to input to any plan they came up with he was a simple foot soldier.

"Don't feel bad Troy we didn't orb in until right after." Roman said he was upset that he didn't get to see Mel for that long and then he hadn't even got to kiss her.

"I know we missed all the good stuff." Wyatt agreed with Roman and that was saying something.

Calleigh had listened to the exchange in silence but she couldn't take it anymore. "Are they always this off topic ?" she asked Bianca who was tunning them out or at least she was trying to.

A huge grin spread across Bianca's face "Finally we get another reasonable person in this group I told you guys. Yes Calleigh they are always this off topic to the point it drives me nuts but I put up with it because the great big dumb ass sitting next to me is my boyfriend." she explained after she had her little moment.

Calleigh nodded her understanding "So does anything ever get done around here ?" she asked she and Bianca were carrying on their own conversation while the others stayed off topic as usual.

"Surprisingly yes they are the best demon fighters around but you have to be able to put up with them. Trust me this gets much worse when their younger siblings are around." Bianca replied she felt a little pang when she said younger siblings she still hadn't made it out to her sister's grave.

"So I thought we were the thirteen I only see twelve here." Calleigh stated confused it was more of a question.

"We're missing Parker he is at the manor where we need to be but we'll never get there as long as they are carrying on like this." Bianca said rolling her eyes she was about to yell at them to get back on topic when Chris, Wyatt, and Henry started sticking their fingers in their ears they were being called more like yelled at by Piper and Paige no doubt.

"Uh that was mom we better go she sounded super pissed." Wyatt said sighing his mother was not a patient woman.

"Yeah I know that was my mom we need to get to this." Henry agreed.

"You guys know the drill everyone who can orb or shimmer grab someone who can't and lets go." Chris ordered.

* * *

Back at the manor the four younger Halliwell cousins were dressed in their demon hunting clothes they had called in reenforcements in the form of Ricky, Emily, and Billy. They were in the kitchen away from the others because they had serious things to talk about. Turns out that Vic hadn't been telling the full truth about the demons they were after.

"So what kind of demons are these then Vic ?" Carly asked her nephew impatiently.

"Well they are kind of like a Phoenix but not they are assassins for hire but they also do other things too they are pretty bad news and they are very powerful I had to make up that swarm demon stuff so Grams didn't freak." Victor explained.

"I hate to tell you this but a Phoenix isn't a demon." Penny pointed out to him she really was Phoebe's daughter.

"I know that Aunt Penny I am half phoenix I've got the birthmark and everything. The reason we couldn't go after them in the future was because we didn't have enough power to. They are called elite assassin demons and I'm not making that up either that is what the book said." Victor answered back.

"Meaning we should do a quick change here so we look more like them." Parker suggested he didn't know yet that he was being pulled to play for the varsity team.

"Pretty much Parker, Paige is so going to kill him when he gets back." Jack observed rolling his blue eyes.

"Just let me go in the other room and bring my sisters up to speed here it's not like they're going to stop us you guys just say a spell or something to change your clothes." Parker said walking out of the kitchen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I know those boys can hear us they are just choosing to ignore us I know they don't want me to go over there I still have some left over rage to get out." Piper ranted and raved calmly.

"Dude if you don't calm down Jack is going to grow up to have nerve problem." Paige observed earning a glare from Piper.

Thankfully for the oldest five and their friends they came orbing into the room at that moment at the same time as Parker came walking into the room.

"Parker just the man I wanted to see good you've got your demon hunting clothes on you're coming with us." Wyatt said ignoring the pissed off look on his mother's face for the moment.

"Not so fast all of you have a seat on the floor we have a lot to discuss here." Piper ordered them.

"Calleigh that is my mother Piper and those are her sisters my Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, and Aunt Prue. Mom this is my charge Calleigh." Wyatt said introducing them before he did as his mother said.

The Halliwell sisters and their husbands smiled warmly at the girl. "Alright hold that thought for just a second Wyatt. Guys get in here." Paige called to the younger kids in the kitchen and they came in a moment later the spell they had said to change their clothes had worked a little too well they really looked like demonic assassins.

Roman stood up and went to Mel "Did a spell backfire Mellie ?" he asked not that he wasn't loving what he was seeing. Mel was dressed in a tight pair of leather pants complete with heels and a black tank top that left nothing to the imagination her hair was pulled up into a ponytail.

"No the spell worked perfectly we have to go after demonic assassins just don't ask." Mel replied leaning in to kiss him she didn't care that there was a room full of people.

"Oh please for the love of God you two give it a rest I'm a cupid and you're making me sick here." Coop pleaded with them but he was smiling.

The other girls were dressed similarly to Mel with the exception of Carly who had a black leather corset instead of a tank top. The guys all had the same leather pants and boots on and either had on black tank tops or tight black shirts that showed off their massive muscles. Mel and Roman pulled away from each other but when he sat on the floor she sat on his lap.

"Alright now that we have been treated to that show some of you need to start explaining I think I would like to start with the older guys." Phoebe said the older kids all looked at each other it looked like Chris got to be their designated spokesman.

Chris shook his head and sighed it was his plan he might as well be the one to explain what was going on. "Calleigh is Wyatt's charge and lately she has been getting attacked by demons a lot we didn't know why until this morning we found out that she is half valkyrie and half wood nymph. Turns out the demons after her are tracker demons it is their job to find a way for evil to win the final battle they can do that if they wipe out the valkyries and their warriors." he explained keeping it as brief as possible.

Leo and the three Charmed Ones looked a little nervous at this news they knew something only Chris knew about the valkyries and him going back to the past they had always left that part out of their stories.

"I didn't know valkyries were allowed to have children." Andy observed not noticing how everyone but Prue and himself looked nervous.

"Normally they're not but when you're the head valkyrie you can pretty much do what you want the elders think that I'm a normal witch that is why they gave me Wyatt as a whitelighter if they ever find out about me they will go through the roof." Calleigh explained .

"Dad I know I don't have to tell you this but you can't tell the other elders about this I mean they're not too happy about the half breeds in this family I shutter to think what will happen if they find out about Calleigh." Wyatt said he knew his father could be trusted but he had to make sure.

"I won't say a word to them you don't have to worry about that Odin would die all over again not that, that is a bad idea." Leo said giving the idea some serious thought.

"What do you guys plan on doing about it ?" Henry Sr asked he always worried when he knew the kids were going up against something really bad.

"We'll come back to that in a second Uncle Henry but when we orbed in with Chuck earlier it was because the tracker demons had got to us at the apartment. They were looking for Henry, Chris, and Prue they shouldn't have been they only go after valkyries. Any thoughts on that ?" Wyatt asked that was still bothering him.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all shared a nervous glance that didn't go unnoticed by any of the kids their moms never looked that worried. Leo decided to take the lead on this one he knew how to put it gently. "Right after I became an elder someone sent me to Valhalla and Chris Perry helped your moms track me down there but to do that he had to turn them into valkyries. So that would explain why they were looking for those three they have a little bit of valkyrie blood in them."

All the kids knew the story of Chris Perry as they referred to him so that wasn't too confusing but they could tell Leo was holding something back. Paige cast a glance over at Chris who gave her a smile back he knew she was worried this would cause all sorts of flashbacks for him. He sent her a look that said I know we have to talk.

"Right what Leo said now about this plan ?" Prue asked she could tell her sisters were tense so she wanted to shift topics.

Chris got in the cargo pocket of his pants and came out with four valkyrie pendents he tossed one each to Prue, Bianca, Lilly, and Liz. "Calleigh and I spent the afternoon leaving a false trail for the demons to follow we are going to lead them to Valhalla after we make a vanquishing potion for them. Which I hope is in the book to do that we have to blend in so that is what the pendents are for. And somehow we men have to make ourselves look like warriors so I'm really glad Ricky is here he can project that on us." he explained his plan it was solid considering the short amount of time he had to come up with it.

"Chrissy you're nuts if you think I'm letting you turn me into a valkyrie." Prue protested.

"Prue you have to we have no other options it's better than the plan we came up with at any rate." Troy said she was his best girl friend but she could be very unreasonable at times.

"Where is Grams she can come and poke all kind of holes in our plan ?" Henry asked it was true Grams loved to torture them that way.

"She is most likely supervising your grandparents so we don't have another Parker situation on our hands." Prue answered her nephew and he nodded his acceptance of that.

Piper was just nodding her head in agreement with everything they said there was nothing she could do about it anyway they had a demon of their own to go after once they got through with this mess.

Bianca raised her hand like she was in class " Quick question here but could someone explain to me why my future son is here ?" she asked just out of curiosity.

"No not yet but they are about to start explaining that right now." Phoebe said eyeing the younger Halliwells.

Victor was on and he knew it he was the one that had been there. "Long story short some demons that are kinda like a phoenix kidnaped my sister and some other family members and we didn't have enough power to get them back so I got sent back to take care of the problem." he explained himself not liking the way his parents were looking at him.

"Phoenixes are not demons for the last time people sure most of them are very demonic like but I am technically a witch thank you all very much." Bianca groused throwing her hands up.

"I know that mom I was just explaining and that was the best way I knew how I am half phoenix after all." Vic replied he got just as tired of explaining that as his mom did.

"That explains why my baby sister is dressed like a whore how ?" Chuck asked it was his job to protect Emily and make sure she didn't get hurt he couldn't stand the thought of demons looking at her with lust in their eyes.

"I don't know what you're worried about dude my sister is dressed like an even bigger whore." Henry replied only to get a glare from his mother and his sister.

"Hank we've talked about this stay on topic." Bianca warned him.

"The demons are called elite assassin demons I wouldn't make that up we're trying the whole blending in with them thing too so yes the girls are dressed a little provocative." Jack explained there was nothing worse than his brothers and his cousins when they didn't like what the girls were doing.

"I don't care what kind of demons they are my baby sister is not leaving the house dressed like that. Roman can't even keep his eyes to himself I shutter to think what a demon will do." Wyatt said stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest he was not at all happy with the way Mel was dressed.

"I guess you would rather she get killed Wy because that is what will happen if she doesn't go out dressed like that." Jack argued back with his oldest brother.

"No I would rather she not go at all future boy if you must know I don't trust you for all I know you could be working for demons." Wyatt said his temper flaring.

"I'm not working for a demon trust that Wyatt but Al and I do need help here we can't do this one alone." Jack shot back at his brother out of his two brothers he and Chris were closer and he was the closest to Mel.

"Wyatt and Jack Halliwell knock it off right now this is not helping. Wyatt your little brother is not working for demons and Mel does have to go out dressed like." Piper told her sons.

"Sorry mom." the boys said in unison.

"Ok I thought his name was Linc not Jack." Liz said stating the obvious she was just as blond as Wyatt was when it came to that.

"Nope his name is Jack and the other one's name is Alan it is a long story that you don't have time for right now." Paige explained quickly.

"Mel we'll delegate if you guys will so we can share the kitchen and attic." Chris offered his sister.

"Sure of course we're willing to share if you are." Mel replied she could be reasonable if Chris could.

"Good because we could use your help and I know we might be able to help you. But I do need to tell you that Parker has to come with us." Chris said knowing full well that would set those girls off he hated to leave them a man down but they had no other choice.

"Fair enough we have enough people here I think the nine of us could do the trick." Mel surprised Chris and everyone else in the room by not arguing with him.

"You see there that is how siblings are supposed to work together." Coop observed smiling at his niece and nephew.

Piper rolled her eyes and sighed "Coop you say that now just give them both time you know how they are." she said.

"Mom that is so not fair me and Peanut very rarely fight that is me and Wyatt." Mel argued she was sitting on Roman's lap still.

Any reply Piper could have had was cut off by someone yelling. "Piper where you guys at ?" Eva called from the foyer.

"Oh shit I'm a dead man." Ricky said and he threw himself behind the couch to hide from his mother he was in so much trouble for not going home the night before.

"And so am I if she asks I was at work all night." Roman said he was supposed to have gone and seen his mother instead of what he had done with Melinda.

"Eva we're in the living room." Piper called out to her friend and very likely her only daughter's future mother-in-law.

Eva came walking into the room a moment later "I would ask why Em is dressed like that which I want to know. But first I have a more important question has anyone seen Ricky ? He didn't come home last night and he hasn't called all day today." she asked looking at the way her youngest daughter was dressed.

"No I haven't seen him since yesterday Aunt Eva with that boy there is no telling where he is." Chuck said he wasn't going to be the one to tell where his little brother was.

Lilly rolled her eyes Chuck and Roman always made her the bad guy with their younger siblings "But if I were you I would start by checking behind the couch." she said and Ricky popped up from his hiding spot.

"Hi mom." Ricky said smiling sheepishly and waving his was in so much trouble.

Eva narrowed her eyes at her youngest son "Derek Brian Bradford Jr where the hell have you been ? I was worried sick about you." she asked him her hands on her hips.

"Well you see mom there is a very good answer to that question and at this moment I don't seem to have one." Ricky said looking down at his feet.

"Eva he fell asleep studying with Patty last night had I known that before this morning I would have called you so you didn't worry." Paige answered for him.

Patty and Ricky both blushed they didn't know that her parents knew that had fallen asleep together. "Charlie I'm your best friend and you don't tell me this I tell you everything." Mel said incredulously.

"Good God Mel there was nothing to tell we fell asleep studying that was it we even still had our shoes on this morning." Patty said rolling her eyes just because all Mel and Roman did with their spare time was have sex didn't mean that was all she and Ricky did.

"Ricky next time just call me so I don't worry." Eva said and he nodded his head in acceptance of that order. She turned to look at Roman she couldn't believe that Piper was letting Mel sit on his lap like that. "Piper do you always let those two carry on like that ?" she asked her friend.

"Eva don't ask one day when Em is eighteen you will understand it's either watch them carry on like that or risk her moving in with him." Piper said shrugging.

"Piper you're not telling me anything I don't know I don't even see him anymore he doesn't even call." Eva replied and then she turned to her son again "What the hell happened to you last night Roman James Nicolae ? You stood me up I had to go have my lunch with Derek instead." she asked.

Her four children and Chuck rolled their eyes at her she and Derek were in the same boat as Wyatt and Liz only not as bad. They knew they loved each other they just didn't take the next step and get married. "Mom I was busy then just like I'm busy right now I'm sorry I'll make it up to you I promise." Roman said sighing.

"I take it that you guys have yet another demon to face here ?" Eva asked letting the issue drop she had never seen her son happier than he was with Mel.

"No not just demons we have three separate sets of demons to face we're doing the whole divide and conquer thing as usual. Eva if you feel up to it we could really use your help." Phoebe supplied she didn't want her sisters put in harm's way if it was at all possible she had her future nephews to think about.

"Eva we could really use the help on this one I was thinking that maybe we could get Nicole over here too and you two could check out what the hell is going on with your magical contacts." Paige agreed Troy and Liz both cringed at the mention of their mother's name.

"Sure I'll help you guys you know all you have to do is ask." Eva said they were just like sisters to her she would do anything for them.

"Good now that, that's settled Mel I'll let you decide where you want to go potions or spells." Chris said being generous.

"I guess I'll take potions regardless of what Uncle Hen says I'm very good at making potions." Mel replied wondering what Chris was really up to.

"Alright then Roman you have spells I can't have you two distracting each other." Chris said he was hell bent that they were not going to get sidetracked by each other.

"Come on Peanut you know as well as I do Roman has to be on potions with me and Jake he is just as dangerous with spells as we are." Prue pointed out to her cousin.

"Fine but you guys can't say that I didn't just warn them." Chris replied shaking his head.

"So that puts me, B, Liz, you, Lilly, and Parker on any spells we might need. The other seven can deal with potions because they need to be no where near any spell I don't want it to backfire." Henry said he and Chris were in charge surprisingly Wyatt was ok with it.

"So me, Mel, Ricky, Jack, and Alan will take potions the other four can take spells." Patty mapped out for her group.

"Sounds like a good plan so lets get to it then." Piper said clapping her hands causing all the kids to clear out of the room.

"So what kind of demon are we looking for ?" Eva asked when all the kids had cleared out of the room.

"Any kind of demon that can induce extreme rage there are a few of those I know but maybe if someone were to go check with the elders while someone else went to get Nicole then we would make some progress." Henry suggested to his wife and sisters-in-law.

"I'll orb up and check with the elders to see what they know Leo you can go get Nicole." Andy said kissing Prue before he orbed out.

"Fine I'll go do that did you all want me to get Derek too while I'm at it ?" Leo asked sarcastically Nicole Shane and Piper Halliwell were bad news together and they all knew what he had meant. Nicole, Piper, and Derek together was just not a good idea.

"No because Derek, Nicole, and Piper would all go in the kitchen and nitpick the kids not a smart idea." Coop said shaking his head at one of his best friend's.

"Don't I know it Coop." Leo said sighing before he orbed out he returned a second later with Nicole by his side.

"Leo said demon and I came running this will be just like the old days." Nicole said excitedly her and the sisters had gone up against more than a few demons together.

"Except this time Wyatt and Liz haven't done anything to piss this demon off for a change this was a good old fashioned strike on the Charmed Ones." Piper replied smiling.

"Hey Aunt Paige I was wondering what the key ingredient in the all or nothing potion is ?" Troy asked coming back into the room when all else failed that was the potion they used it was the strongest one they had. He didn't notice his mother standing there but she sure saw him.

Nicole Shane looked at her son intently with her chocolate brown eyes that matched his. As far as she could tell he looked ok she hadn't seen him in about two years and hadn't talked to him in about two months. "Troy Timothy Shane when did you get back in town ?" she asked him anger in her voice.

Troy turned to face his mother he was in no condition to deal with her right now he was having conflicting emotions over what he was feeling for Val at the moment. He locked eyes with his mother and of course when he needed her his sister was upstairs actually getting something done for a change instead of making eyes with Wyatt. "I've been back for a month mom I'm honestly surprised that Lizzie didn't rat me out to you before now." he answered steeling himself for the eruption of his mother's temper that was about to occur.

"No Troy you should have told me yourself because I would have told you to come home instead of staying in some hotel room like I know you're prone to do." Nicole said softening toward her son.

"I'm sorry alright I was going to tell you I was back but then I got busy demons give us no rest at all mom." Troy replied hugging his mother he had missed her more than he cared to admit. "Now Aunt Paige the all or nothing potion I've been gone a while what's the key ingredient. " he pulled away from his mother he had to get back on task he didn't want the middle two Halliwell males on his ass because he had been dicking around instead of working on his potion.

"Pigs feet you should know that Troy you and my son did enough going after demons with that potion that you should be able to make it in your sleep." Paige answered him that was a potion that she had created that meant there could be no guess work to it or someone would get hurt.

" Duh I'm an idiot I knew that I have to seriously go back to the kitchen now I really don't want Prue killing me which she will do if I don't go." Troy said walking back into the other room.

* * *

"Alright Charlie that should be good on the vials we can't have them clicking in our pockets." Mel said when she saw the number of potion vials her cousin had set on the counter.

"Huh I doubt you can even get your hand in the pocket of those pants you have on much less a potion vial." Wyatt cracked at his sister he still wasn't happy with what she was wearing but he had been warned once he didn't want to push his luck.

"Get over it Wy we're doing what we have to do just like you guys are." Patty told her cousin as she turned the burner on the stove on.

"If it's any consolation I think all you girls look hot there isn't a demon alive who would think you're all witches." Roman said winking at his girlfriend Chris had been right she was distracting as hell to him but he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Thank you Roman we know that otherwise we wouldn't be dressed this way." Mel replied wishing she could spend time with him rather than go after yet another demon.

"I have just one quick question do you guys always fight this much ?" Calleigh asked she was sitting at the table watching everyone else make potions toying with her hair.

"Yes we do it is how we manage to work together so well we get out all our anger before hand and then we can focus on the task at hand that is also why we are always so off topic all the time." Prue answered she was throwing things into a pot for one potion while Jake and Troy were each working on one of their own.

"Wyatt is my big brother it is my job to fight with him over everything we wouldn't be able to stand each other if we didn't fight." Mel explained while she measured something to put in her potion.

"You just have to learn not to listen to everything they say or you will go nuts." Ricky said shaking his head before stealing a look at Patty.

"Ha you can't listen to anything any of my siblings or cousins say or it will drive you nuts." Jack said he was sitting next to Calleigh at the table he figured he and Alan would sit back so that their sisters and Ricky could gain the experience they needed.

"Jack if I were you I would keep my mouth shut I don't want Aunt Piper coming in here to get all over our asses for fighting she isn't in a very good mood if you haven't noticed." Jake said pointedly to his younger cousin.

"Jack isn't capable of keeping his mouth shut that is why we are always in trouble." Alan added.

"I seriously thought you two's names were Lincoln and Mitchell I'm so confused." Chuck said he was doing nothing too he was pretty much just watching everyone else make potions.

"It's a long story Chuck let me just put it in simple terms for you we had to fudge the truth about our names because of the future but our names are Jack and Alan." Jack explained those were the simplest terms he knew how to put them in.

"I have a better question how the hell are we supposed to look like valkyrie warriors ?" Troy asked it was eating away at him. He hated having to dress up as much as anyone else did.

"According to Chris's plan that is where Ricky comes in all he has to do is project that on us I don't understand it but I go along with what C. Perry says he is pretty smart sometimes." Chuck said he was juggling two apples from the fruit bowl.

"Good Billy can help with that all I have to do is use your personality traits to project a different persona on you guys it's very easy." Ricky explained to his brother taking his potion off the burner.

"God help us all our fate is in the hands of Ricky and Billy." Wyatt commented dryly throwing his hands up.

* * *

Billy had a pen clenched between his teeth he was drawing complete blank on what to say in his spell it didn't help him any that Bianca was sitting right beside him she taught this for a living she could punch so many holes in anything he put down. His brown eyes showed worry the girls and Vic were quickly filling in pages and he had nothing to say.

"You know Billy if you don't stress so much that would be easier just let the words flow and go with it." Bianca instructed him she had been watching him make faces at the pad of paper in front of him.

"Spoken like a true teacher mom." Victor said giving her a smile that made his eyes light up he had so much of his father in him it wasn't funny.

Bianca made a give it here gesture for the pad of paper her son had in his hand he very reluctantly handed it over to her. She looked at it and began marking it with her pen "Change you to thee it flows better and you have less chance of a backfire that way. And don't use I use we." she said handing it back to him.

"Thank you mother this isn't the first spell I've wrote." Victor said rolling his brown eyes.

"You're sure you're not Henry the third ?" Carly asked her nephew her spell was already finished not that they would need it but it was good to have just in case.

"Positive my name is Victor I'm just used to being in charge." Victor answered his aunt giving her the finger so that only she could see it.

"Keep it down you three I'm trying to help Parks out with this spell I can't think with all the noise you're making." Henry yelled at them.

"I still say that it's not fair you guys stole Dimples from us you already had twelve people you didn't need thirteen." Penny groused she liked having Parker around he seemed to get her and he made her feel safe she needed that right now.

"Penny sweety we don't play fair we needed him or we wouldn't have took him." Liz said gently she and Chris were combining their talents and they had already finished their spell.

"How well we know you guys don't play fair it just plain sucks that we got roped into this." Emily sighed.

Lilly couldn't help but take the chance to poke fun at her sister " Oh Em relax this way you get more time to make eyes at Jack don't think I didn't see the way you were looking at him." she teased.

"Don't be gross Lilly that is worse than Mel and Roman he is only four years older than her. Jack is at least seven years older than Em." Val said it gave her a bad mental picture just thinking about it.

"Besides that he is from the future he has to go back at some point." Parker pointed out throwing his pen down Henry had decided to take the reins from him and he was damn glad.

"Parker men who have a thing for Lindsey don't get to talk about anyone else." Bianca teased him.

"B don't be ridiculous Lindsey and I are just friends she is the only other person I know who is as bad as I am at spells ." Parker replied waving off her comment.

"Just like two other people I know who were just friends and thank God they are now together I couldn't have taken it anymore Charlie and Ricky actually made me want to kill them because they were so blind." Billy said he had given up on trying to write any spells it wasn't working out for him sometimes it did and sometimes it didn't.

"As I have told you many times William you don't get to bitch about that until you're a cupid and can feel that shit it is not pleasant." Val said she sounded exactly like her sister when she made comments like that .

"Oh listen to that we have Prue up here with us after all Val you sounded so much like your sister just then it wasn't funny." Lilly said pinching the bridge of her nose she was worried about Roman he was on a serious overload trying to find out what had happened to him and he was slowly driving her crazy with it.

Penny was flipping through the book not looking for anything sometimes it just helped her to be close to it. "Lilly is right you do sound like Ladybug when you say things like that Val." she said not looking up.

"I do agree with that I thought we left Ladybug down in the kitchen where she couldn't drive us insane apparently I was wrong." Henry agreed he loved his cousin just like she was his sister but she got on his nerves like no other person could.

"We're done with these spells so I think we better get to doing what we're going to do we're on a time table here." Chris said getting up to go in search of Ricky he needed someone to fix them up so they wouldn't be detected.

* * *

A/N: We have another chapter done I hope you liked it. Until next time please review.


	5. Forward March

Chapter 5: Forward March

"You four need to put on those pendents I gave you I know you don't want to but you have to." Chris said he had decided to gather his group in the sunroom so Ricky and Billy could work their magic on them. He knew they all hated having to dress up but they hadn't been left with much of a choice.

Prue made a face and then she frowned she wasn't happy about this but then again she wasn't happy about a lot of the things she had to do with her cousins. "Fine but I warn you if one of you boys makes one comment I don't like I won't be responsible for what I do to you." she said tempering her threat with a smile.

"I'm acknowledging that you're not happy about this Prue and taking it into consideration but for the love of God just do something we ask you for once in your life." Henry flared at his cousin taking a breath to calm his temper he was just a little on edge like he always was when they had to go after a demon.

"Wyatt, Chris if you want me to do what you ask I need you to tell your cousin that he needs to be nicer to me." Prue said stubbornly she refused to budge on the subject until they did what she wanted them to do. Over the years they had learned to give in when she got like that because she could out stubborn a Missouri mule.

Wyatt rolled his eyes and addressed Henry he knew that Chris wouldn't say anything to go against his boy but he also wouldn't take Henry's side over Prue's when they got into it over small stuff those three were the terrible trio while he and Jake were the dynamic duo out of the oldest five. "Henry I think that maybe you need to ask Ladybug to do what we want her to a little bit nicer and then maybe she will do it." Wyatt suggested and all their friends rolled their eyes the Halliwell cousins could be impossible when they wanted to be which was quite often.

Henry clenched his fists and set a stony expression on his face he was in no mood to have to cater to Prue. "Fine Prue I would be very delighted if you would please do what Chris asked you to do." he tried but he saw that she still had her arms crossed over her chest and she looked at him like she wanted to kill him. He sighed he didn't know how Chuck put up with her or how his father and uncles put up with his mother and aunts Halliwell women were a major pain in the ass. "And I offer you my sincere apology for being so rude to you a moment ago." he finished through gritted teeth. He was pissed and everyone knew it he was only that cordial when he got mad and was trying not to lose his temper.

Prue smirked at him just to see if she could make him break. "Thank you Henry you are forgiven I'll do what Chris asked me but next time try to be a little more sincere this time I'll let it slide." she said seeing him do a slow burn she could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears he was so pissed.

"Oh for Christ's sake Prue stop being so difficult all the time and just do it the sooner you do the sooner we can get this over with." Jake yelled out his sister's stubbornness was starting to get to him to for the life of him he couldn't understand why anyone would choose to fall in love with a Halliwell woman.

"Keep your panties on Cookie Dough I'm going to do it I was only giving Harry there a hard time." Prue replied calmly to her brother using the form of Henry's name she knew he hated with a passion.

Henry went red in the face from anger she was just toying with him now and it wasn't funny. "That is it Prue I have had it with you, you know I hate to be called that I'm not talking to you the rest of the day so don't even try to start with me." he raged feeling better to get that anger off his chest.

Liz rolled her eyes and stepped in they really didn't want the sisters to come in there and from all the yelling they were doing that was going to happen. "Ok now that you have successfully pushed all of Hank's buttons to make him break I think we should just put these damn things on." she said playing peace keeper. To show how willing she was to cooperate she slipped the pendent around her neck and she was automatically transformed into a valkyrie.

Instead of her sweeter, blue jeans, and sneakers she now had on a leather skirt that stopped way short of her knees , a leather bra of sorts with nothing to cover in between her belly button ring showing, and a pair of leather boots. Her golden blond hair fell down to about the middle of her back. "Well don't just stand there and stare you other four women best be working on this too and not one of you men better comment I shutter to think about how I look." Liz ordered Wyatt couldn't take his eyes off of her but he had to look away before he had a reaction to her looks that would be hard to hide no pun intended.

"Wow Lizzie you look incredible." Ricky said also not being able to keep his eyes to himself he knew that he shouldn't be looking his girlfriend was in the other room and more importantly her big brother was standing right there and could see his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Thank you sweety you're a good boy I think I might have to make them keep you around." Liz said giving him a smile that showed off her perfect teeth.

"Fine I'm doing this now but I don't have to be happy about it." Prue said and she put the pendant on the transformation for her was instant too. Her long brown hair was now flowing down her back in curls , she had on a black leather vest that stopped before the top half of her rib cage, and a matching black leather skit that stopped before her knees, black leather boots completed the outfit but she also had on a wrist band that could be used as a shield. "Now I hope you boys are very happy." she huffed the way she was dressed showed off the tattoo of the triquetra she had on her right shoulder blade so much for hiding that from Phoebe any longer.

"Very happy thank you Prue." Chris said giving his cousin a cheesy grin he didn't like it that she was dressed like that but he had no other choice in the matter.

Lilly went next she was left wearing a leather bikini top, and the same leather skirt as the other two, she got the boots too they stopped halfway up her calves. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail showing off her high cheek bones. "I can only hope I don't look as ridiculous as I feel." she said in a slightly whiny tone.

"Oh no baby you look hot." Jake said wiggling his eyebrows up and down he was liking this look on her it was driving him wild.

Bianca was the next one to put the pendent on leaving her clad in a leather corset that stopped before her belly button showing off her well toned abs, she had on the same skirt as the other, and the same boots. Her birthmark was clearly visible, her raven hair flowed down her back and she had a leather band wrapped around her upper left arm. She looked down at herself and grunted "I swear for me not to be a demon I always end up looking like a demon when we have to do shit like this Jake and Chuck never look demonic and yet their half demon this is bullshit." she ranted she might have been a phoenix but that didn't make her a bad person.

"Babe you don't look demonic you look very pretty actually that was a lie you look smokin hot." Henry assured her he slipped his arm around her and leaned down to kiss her she kissed him back but there wasn't much passion it was just sweet and simple.

"What about you Calleigh ?" Prue asked and Calleigh tapped the pendent on her neck and she was back in the outfit she had been wearing earlier.

"Alright Ricardo now take care of us we were the gentlemen that Aunt Piper raised us to be and we let the girls go first." Chuck said to his little brother a look of apprehension on his face he wasn't so sure this would work.

Ricky put his right hand on his chin and began to think then he had an idea "Mel, Charlie I need you both to come in here for a minute." he called to his girlfriend and one of his best friends.

"What do you need Snuffy ?" Patty asked when her and Mel walked in the room.

"I have to project these guys into warriors and to do that I have to pull off their personalities. So I would like a little input on what you two think." Ricky explained.

"Start with Wyatt he should be one of the easier guys to deal with and before you open your mouth think about it for a second not many of us have a toy like his." Patty said raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend hoping he would get her meaning.

Ricky smiled he knew where she was going and he liked it. "That is because Wyatt is a knight in shining armor." he replied and Wyatt was changed into a knight complete with armor, a sword, and a shield. His powers worked like Billie's did but he had complete control over them all he had to do was think or say the words and he could transform the person into what he was talking about.

Wyatt moved his arms and legs around to get used to the weight of the armor. "Nice choice Ricky I like this maybe I could trade this sword for Excaliber though." he thought out loud he always thought of himself as a knight and he loved that sword.

Chris shook his head violently "No Wyatt we're not risking you losing that damn sword for this you never know when you're going to really need it." he denied his brother what he was asking for and Wyatt fixed a pout on his face but Chris wasn't having any of it he had meant what he said.

"Now do Ro he is easy too." Mel said her eyes lighting up like they did when she had an idea and she had one hell of an idea.

"Mel it is not that easy to think of something for Roman." Ricky protested but he began to grin when she whispered something in his ear so without saying a word he concentrated on turning his brother into what he was thinking about.

A moment later Roman was standing there in the clothing of a gladiator from ancient Rome he had the heavy plated armor with the skirt on , he held one of the helmets with the red broom like thing on top in his left hand and a sword in his right hand, on his feet were roman sandals that laced up his calf. "This is just great I get stuck wearing a skirt Mel I know this is your idea of some sick joke but I don't think it's funny." he protested against his girlfriend who laughed her ass off at him.

"Ro there is a very good reason your dressed like that take it up with mom if you like since she is the one who named you Roman and that was too good to pass up." Ricky said fighting off a case of the giggles himself.

"Now lets move on to Chuck because I have the perfect idea for him. Make him a bounty hunter from the old west they were supposed to be bad guys but they worked for good just like he does." Patty suggested and Chuck nodded his head enthusiastically he liked her idea. Ricky closed his eyes and concentrated on transforming his oldest brother.

A moment later Chuck was wearing a cowboy hat, a long over coat, a white button down shirt, black pants, and cowboy boots, he had a rifle in his hands and a six shooter on his hip. His normally clean shaven face was replaced with a thick full black beard that made his brown eyes stand out. "Charlie I think we need to keep you around you're the only one around here who seems to get me." he said admiring himself in the mirror.

"Chip I get you I just don't have the time to listen to your stupid shit all the time." Prue protested she loved him and talked like that about her. In all fairness he had said it about everyone but she took it to heart.

Chuck rolled his eyes but he turned to face her "Prue I didn't mean you and you know that you get me better than most people do." he replied kissing her she giggled because she wasn't used to him having a beard and it tickled when he kissed her.

"Billy I think we could do something similar for Hank is you want to give that a try." Ricky said his best friend had no where near as good a handle on his powers as he did and it was a crap shoot on whether he would be able to get it or not.

Billy shrugged "Sure I could always give it a whirl all I have to do for Hank is channel Wyatt Erp ." he said and for a change it worked.

Hank looked like someone right out of the 1800s the part in his dark hair was combed over to the left side, he was clad in a three piece suit complete with a tie, there was a sliver watch chain dangling from his vest pocket, a shiny silver star that bore the legend town marshal was pinned to his vest, he wore cowboy boots which was a standard fair for him anyway but these had spurs. A thick mustache replaced his usual goatee and he had a pistol on each of his sides. "This is really funny guys pick on the cop but I like it a lot." he said taking a step the spurs on his boots jingling.

Billy admired his handwork it was rare that his power of projection worked the way he wanted it to so he was very happy. "Good then I have an idea for Troy come here Indiana Jones." he was going on Troy being an explorer of sorts and Indiana Jones was a good role model for him.

Troy now had on a khaki shirt and pants with a leather belt around his waist, his pants were tucked into his boots and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, on his head he wore a wide brimmed hat. On his belt he had a variety of instruments including a whip and a gun. He would have found this funny but after the whole tomb incident he was too hot on the idea. Liz covered her mouth with her hands and snorted in laughter. "You find this funny Lizzie ?" he asked staring her in the eyes but she didn't back down from him her brother didn't scare her.

"No," she replied trying to keep a straight face " I find this down right hilarious Troy they have you pegged and I must say after the whole tomb thing it fits." Liz busted into another giggling fit while Troy glared at her through narrowed eyes.

Ricky shook his head at the two siblings they fought almost as much as Prue and Jake did which reminded him he had to think of something for Jake and he thought he had just the thing. "Alright Coop it's your turn and bear in mind I had nothing else to work with when you see how you look but I tried my hardest." he closed his eyes while he worked his magic on Jake.

Jake was now wearing a soldier's uniform from the Civil War Era it was gray designating that he was a southern soldier. He had the gray hat perched on the back of his head, his uniform tunic had golden embroidery on the sleeves and the collar, his pants had a belt which held rounds for the rifle he held in his hands and a pistol. His feet were clad in boots and he had a thick beard. "Someone paid too much attention in history class this is smart and I like it I think you guys just might be well on your way to understanding Chuck and I." he commented smiling.

Wyatt had a confused look on his face it was time for him to have one of his blond moments that he was so fond of. "I'm glad everyone else gets this one of you can explain it to me." he said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"California was a northern state and Jake is wearing a rebel uniform therefore he is fighting against his fatherland much the same way he has to fight against the demonic powers he got from his father." Liz explained to her male best friend he was really a piece of work sometimes but she couldn't help but love him for it. Wyatt just nodded his head he didn't say anything else though he didn't want them to think he was stupid because he wasn't he was just slow sometimes.

"That just leaves us Chris and Parker what to do with the two of them ?" Mel said stroking her chin she was at a loss the others had been sorta easy they even came up with one for Jake surely they could handle Parker and Chris.

"Keeping with the movie theme we used for Hank and Troy I have something for Parker just keep in mind that I have seen one too many movies in my life something that my mother will tell you if you ask her." Billy replied he couldn't put this into words so he had to think about it like Ricky did but it worked for a change maybe he was getting better control of his powers.

Parker looked down at the way he was dressed he had no objections to raise he liked it. He was dressed in a pair of black pants, he had a white button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up, a leather band covered his right wrist, he had suspenders on his pants and a pistol jammed in his waist band. His pants were tucked into a pair of boots that came up to his calves. "Alright I like it but who the hell am I supposed to be ?" he asked confused.

Billy thought for a moment how he could put this so that Parker would guess it. " Let me put it to you this way Parker," he said after a moments thought "I am a stranger traveling from the east seeking that which is lost." he finished no one else seemed to have a clue what he was talking about but Parker's face lit up.

"I am a stranger traveling from the west it is I whom you seek." Parker replied grinning so that his dimples showed.

"That's great we have serious business and these two are talking movie quotes." Lilly said sighing she wanted to get to work and they wanted to talk about movies.

Henry sighed he knew what they were talking about but he wasn't going to get in the middle of this one. "Oh this one is good and it's fitting as hell I can't believe that Chris hasn't got this yet. This was one of his favorite movies as a kid for some strange reason like we didn't get enough odd in our lives growing up." he commented snorting.

Now Chris was racking his brain trying to think then his face lit up with a smile he knew the answer to this it should have come to him sooner. "Parker is Rick O'Connell from the mummy enough said it explains itself it shouldn't have taken me so long to get that. For some reason my brain isn't working." he said _I can't imagine it has anything to do with a lack of sleep from these flashbacks_.He thought to himself sarcastically.

"That is great and I'm glad you boys all have the same tastes in movies it makes me really very happy now we need to get a move on you still have to do something about Chris he is our damn general after all we can't leave him out of this." Prue said sarcastically rolling her brown eyes she made a face that made her look like Phoebe.

"Ok Prue hold on to your damn cookies I'll take care of it damn." Ricky said and he closed his eyes again so he could project on Chris. He had no idea Prue was so fucking demanding he didn't know how his brother put up with it.

Chris was now clad in a military uniform circa WWII he smiled when he saw what he was wearing. He had on an olive green uniform, his utility pants were tucked into his boots, he had a pistol on his belt that held many things he would need if he were fighting in the war, his flak jacket sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, he had a rifle slung over his shoulder, and the helmet on his head held the four stars of a general it was tilted to the right side. "Finally Ricky someone that recognizes my potential. But I must warn you that openly mocking Prue is not a good idea. But I have to admire your balls buddy if I were you I would run far away right now." he said smirking when he saw the fire in Prue's eyes like she was going to kill someone.

Calleigh shook her head she seriously couldn't for the life of her imagine how the Halliwells ever got anything done they fought over everything. "Thank you boys it was very sweet of you to help us out like this." she said sweetly and she kissed each boy on the cheek. Liz rolled her eyes she was making it very hard for her to dislike her but all she had to do was remember the way she and Wyatt looked at each other and that did it for her.

Ricky and Billy both blushed they weren't used to being thanked like that they normally just did things because the power houses had spoke and it wasn't a good idea to disobey them. Ricky cast a glance at Patty he wasn't sure how she felt about that but she was smiling at him she knew he had eyes for no woman but her.

"You're welcome it was our pleasure we would do it again in a heartbeat." Ricky said waving off her thanks.

"Really Calleigh don't thank them if you do then they will get used to being treated nice. They will be completely useless if that happens we rule them with an iron fist." Roman said but he winked at his little brother he was only joking they all were they would kill anyone who mistreated their younger siblings.

"Alright folks lets go get the stamp of approval from the Charmed Ones they will be pissed if we don't tell them we're going." Chris ordered the general persona taking over a little bit as he talked they had all their potions and spells and they were ready to rock and roll.

"Chrissy just because you're dressed like a general and come up with most of our plans doesn't mean you get to boss us around all the time." Jake said smirking he knew Chris would lay into him for calling him that.

"Cookie Dough for the last damn time you don't get to call me that until you learn to show some respect for my nicknames." Chris replied marching toward the living room leaving everyone else to scramble to follow him.

* * *

Andy orbed back into the living room "Ok big problem get Billie here you need all the help you can get the source sent a rage broker after us to break the power of three and end the power of twelve." he rushed out by way of greeting.

"Ok Andy don't have a heart attack on us we get it this is a huge problem and we have to be careful just don't stress out we have been doing this for awhile now we know what we're doing." Paige assured her brother-in-law who was about to stroke out on them.

"Huh I would have never guessed it was a rage broker they aren't very powerful I would have thought he would have brought back the demon of rage we are the world's most powerful witches here." Prue said the little problem she had with pride had not gone away with time she was still so full of herself.

"Prue please get your pride under control I'm not an empath and I can feel it all the way over here." Piper pleaded with her sister she had often thought that was part of what had gotten her killed she was too sure of herself.

"I agree with Piper, Prue tone it down I'm not even magical and I can feel it." Henry Sr joked Prue gave him a look that could kill.

"For those rage brokers don't to be very powerful they sure did a number on us we were horrible to each other and that is not even going into how we talked to the kids. If I were them I would hate us right about now." Phoebe said hoping to bring her sister down off her high horse.

Leo sighed he knew he was going to have to do something about Prue but now was not the time. "You guys need to play this one safe so do not I repeat do not go after the source that is not a good idea right now." he stressed he didn't want anything to happen to Paige and Piper right now he didn't want anything to happen to any of them really.

"Leo that was the farthest thing from my mind after I just found out about the little stunt Liz pulled I swear that girl knows better." Nicole assured him she was in no hurry to get herself killed.

Coop snorted "Sure Nicole I know all of you girls you are where those kids get it from if Leo hadn't told you not to go after the source that would have been the next suggestion to come out of Prue's mouth." he ranted just a little he only wanted his family to be safe and that included Halliwells and non Halliwells alike.

As if they needed anymore problems at that moment Grams appeared in the room with a smirk on her face. "I'm glad to see you all got this sorted out now I'm here to give my wise council to someone who will appreciate it. Patty, Victor, and Sam just were not listening to me." she said there was no doubt in anyone's mind where Prue got her lack of modesty from she was just like Grams.

Eva looked at the woman in disbelief "Patty, Sam, and Victor are in the same room I'm not so sure that is a good idea Grams." she commented everyone called Penny Grams. She grandmothered them whether they wanted her to or not.

"It's a horrible idea but my third oldest great-granddaughter isn't very bright sometimes she was the one who called Sam but Patty and Victor can't be left alone." Grams explained the reason for that whole mess.

"Hey wait a minute Grams Val was just trying to help." Phoebe protested the way she was talking about her little girl.

"I know darling but calling Sam wasn't the best idea she has ever had." Penny said not sounding one bit sorry for what she had said.

"True Val doesn't always think before she acts but I don't see where she had many other options." Prue defended her niece her and Grams came to odds very often.

A Prue/Grams rumble was stopped by the thirteen marching in the room in their costumes for lack of a better term. "This is a demon hunt not a halloween party I don't see why all of you are dressed up like it is." Grams accosted them she didn't know how they managed to function without her they should all be dead but somehow they managed to pull it together how she would never know.

"Grams please don't start my nerves can't take it right now it's the only plan we have I can't help it if you don't like it." Henry said not in the mood for her shit at that moment she was slowly driving him crazy he wondered what he was thinking when he had them summon her. Somehow this fell back on one of sister's as it being their fault he just didn't know how yet.

"Henry you're giving me lip again we've talked about this many times before." Grams warned him, he could be so damn infuriating at times.

"And you're being unreasonable again no scratch that still you would have to stop at some point." Henry replied crossing his arms over his chest she was pissing him off as usual.

Grams narrowed her eyes at him their fights were legendary in the Halliwell family and quite amusing to everyone else. While it had to be tiring for them. " I don't know why I expect anything else from you, you are Paige's son after all." she commented dryly.

Paige scoffed "Hey Grams I resent that I'm sitting right here." she protested but Penny ignored her.

Phoebe couldn't help it but she was overtaken by a case of the giggles. "Please tell me that Troy isn't dressed like Indiana Jones that is too funny." she laughed effectively defusing the looming situation.

"Totally fitting with him and his exploring ways." Nicole nodded her head at her son.

Liz rolled her eyes and groaned "Troy you conveniently forgot to tell me that mom was here I hate you so much right now damn it." she raged at her older brother they had both gotten looks from their mother and father Liz had her mom's hair color and her dad's eyes with Troy it was the opposite. But they had both gotten their mother's personality that was why they fought.

"It's good to see you too Lizzie you're in huge shit we'll talk about it later like right after I find out why you're dressed like that." Nicole replied fighting off laughter.

"Ok I have to ask what the hell are all you boys supposed to be dressed up as ?" Eva asked trying to contain her laugher but her son looked ridiculous.

"I'm a general from World War Two." Chris said just a little smugly.

"I would be a knight in shining armor at least that's what the ladies tell me." Wyatt said a smirk coming to his face. Liz rolled her eyes at him but he just grinned bigger.

"I don't want to talk about it my loving girlfriend Mel thought it would be funny to dress me up like this she has no room to say anything about anyone the way she is dressed right now." Ro ranted he was not happy.

"Oh son that was pretty damn clever I like the way she keeps you in line God knows I never could." Eva was laughing hysterically now.

"Wait a minute little Mel and Roman are an item ?" Nicole asked she couldn't see the Halliwell brothers standing for that.

"They are more than an item he has a toothbrush here." Leo said winking at Ro he was good for Mel.

"Anyway thanks to Charlie I'm a bounty hunter from the old west that explains all the guns I now know why Chris and Hank like them so much." Chuck said explaining his appearance.

Troy rolled his eyes at Chuck "Indiana Jones don't even ask Lizzie found it hilarious." he said sulking.

"Billy has apparently seen one too many movies I would be Rick O'Connell from the mummy." Parker explained he thought he had gotten a pretty good deal.

Henry picked up one his six shooters out of the holster and twirled it around " They were dogging on me being a cop again note the sweet mustache." he said nodding his head and winking.

"I am a rebel soldier ask Ricky to explain it to you later if you don't get it." Jake said he put his gun strap over his shoulder while he spoke.

"And we would be valkyries." Prue said twirling around being her usual self that they all knew and loved.

"Prudence Elizabeth Halliwell." Phoebe yelled out and then Prue realized what she had done.

"What mom ?" Prue asked knowing what she wanted.

"Don't you what mom me you know what I'm talking about. What the hell is that on your back ?" Phoebe asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Uh my tattoo I've had it since Chuck and I have been dating mom it's no big deal." Prue replied wincing a little when she saw the look her dad gave her. "Oh please at least I don't have Halliwell across my back like Wyatt does." she rolled her eyes she wasn't helping her case.

"Again Prue please stay on topic I want to get this done while I'm still in my twenties." Bianca said shaking her head.

"I agree with B you guys need to get going I realize everyone finds this funny but you have to get a move on." Grams ordered them.

Piper went to her two boys and hugged them "You two be careful and look out for each other. Chris you take care of Sir Lancelot there you know you have to save him from himself." she joked she couldn't help it.

"Please mom I have to take care of him or he will get shot with something." Wyatt rolled his eyes. "I love you mom I'll be careful."

"Same goes for me mom I love you too." Chris replied not being a smart ass.

"I love you boys too." Leo said he worried every time they went out.

"Love you too dad." they yelled back in unison.

"Henry Victor you keep that hero complex in check and watch your back." Henry Sr told his son.

"You know it dad I didn't get this far being stupid." Hank replied stroking his mustache.

"I love you Bubba, B don't let him do anything stupid." Paige said Bianca knew how to keep him in check.

"Love you too mom." Hank said kissing her cheek.

"Don't worry Aunt Paige I got him under control." Bianca assured her.

Phoebe had her arms thrown around her oldest two children and was hugging them close to her she kissed each of them on the cheek. "I love you babies be careful and take care of each other." she said she felt bad for the way she had talked to both of them earlier.

They both rolled their eyes at their mother she was too dramatic for her own good some times. "We love you too mom we'll be fine." they said in unison sharing a look that woman had more trouble than Piper did about letting her kids go.

"Ro, Lilly I don't think I have to tell either one of you to be careful after the last time. And Chuck I don't even have to tell you what your father will do to you if you let anything happen to yourself." Eva said to her two children and Chuck he might as well have been hers.

"We got it Aunt Eva I'll keep the two knuckle heads out of trouble like always." Chuck assured her as for the threat she had made about his dad he was going to kill him anyway he had done been hit with one energy ball that day.

Lilly rolled her eyes and Roman wasn't paying attention at all because as usual he was too busy looking at Mel who was leaning against the door frame. He walked over to her he knew that she got very worried anytime he went after a demon after what had happened to him. "I'll be careful I promise I always am. You have to promise me that you'll be careful I don't worry well." he said giving her a smile.

Mel looked at him from underneath her eyelashes and she smiled back at him "I am always careful but I love it that you're worried about me babe." she said and she kissed him.

"I'm your boyfriend it's my job to worry." He replied pulling away from her if he didn't they would still be there ten minutes later kissing.

Liz sighed and rolled her eyes it was about time for her to give the dating game another try these two were killing her with their cuteness. "Now if you two are quite done we have demons waiting on us." she said impatiently.

"Lizzie I know you recall what I said about you needing to get a man you would be so much less crabby." Troy commented smirking at his sister.

Liz glared at him like she wanted to kill him which she did but she couldn't the only thing saving him was the fact they needed him to face the source. Nicole saw that her children were about to get into it again. "Don't start you two you have a job to do and you can't focus when you're fighting each other. Now be careful and come back in one piece so I can have the pleasure of killing you both." she warned them causing both young adults to groan.

"Fine mom but when you make threats like that it makes me want to stay in Valhalla so don't be surprised if I don't come back." Liz said.

"We'll be careful we always are I'm in more danger from Lizzie hurting me than I am from any demons." Troy cracked hugging his mother.

Chris consulted his watch and got an impatient look on his face. "Alright people we need to get this show on the road here we're on a time table and we're about to be late." he barked out.

Hank grinned at his cousin he knew first hand how he could get we they were working on time constraints "Peanut is going to stroke out if you guys don't come on I've seen it ,it's not pretty to witness trust me." he said hoping to spur them into action.

"You two boys I have had it with you fine lets do this." Prue said she wanted to kill her two best friends right at the moment but they made it hard for her to stay mad at them.

Calleigh steeled her nerves for what they were about to do "We can do this now if you guys are ready." she said and when got a chorus of 'lets just do it." she touched the pendent on her neck and the portal opened they all stepped through it without a backwards glance it closed up after the last person had stepped through it.

No sooner had they left then Victor orbed into the room he had a black eye and there was a large spot of blood on the left chest portion of his shirt. He staggered around the room for a moment before he sat down on the floor to stop his head from reeling. "Jack, Al come in here for a minute guys." he called out before his world went black.

* * *

Ben was standing in front of a large cavern in the underworld his eyes were scanning the room there were about twenty demons standing there waiting for him to speak. This wasn't the best idea he had ever had and he knew it but he had to strike and strike fast he wanted to rid himself of the threat from those two half demons because if they fought on Gorgon's side he would fail he couldn't handle that.

His intense blue eyes bore a deep hatred for Gorgon and the Warren line. His handsome features were marred with a frown that had been present since his run in with Cole he couldn't believe that bastard had done that to him. The demons in front of him were assembled in front of him were dressed in all black and carried various weapons with them because sometimes energy balls and fire balls just didn't do the trick.

Part of him felt guilty for what he was about to do and once again he cursed his father to hell for loving his mother and he cursed his mother for being so good. He thought he had the problem with his conscience under control but every since the incident with the titan it had come back with a vengeance. He couldn't even plan to overthrow the source without that hanging over him and the more he thought about it the more pissed off he became with Cole.

Cole was supposed to be evil he was by far the greatest demon of his time and here he was working for good. It made Ben sick not only that but it made him want to kill him something he would do the moment he took over as source. _What I don't understand is how my own.. No don't even think about that now you have a job to do and then just maybe you can think about that. _He thought to himself shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts he was having.

Ben pursed his lips together before he spoke. "The reason I called all of you here today is because you are some of the most lethal assassins I know and unlike a phoenix you can be trusted not to play both sides. The targets are those two half demon abominations we must purge ourselves of them. I know that I can count on you to do that. But it is a not a simple or easy task they are protected not only by the Charmed Ones but by the next generation as well." he explained and a cheer went up.

A demon stepped forward his brown hair stood up in spikes and he had a spiked collar around his neck. "Taking out those two should pose no problems just tell us when and where I'll put my best demons on it." he said.

Ben shook his head all lower level demons were all the same they thought they could be dealt with easily but it just wasn't that simple. That was why every demon that had went after the Charmed Ones hadn't lived to tell the tale. "No it won't be simple and I'll tell the truth a lot of you will not make it back because you will be killed. Don't underestimate them they are very capable. The key is to find their weakness and attack that. Now don't report back to me until you have finished the job. And I almost forgot if you have a chance to kill one of the Charmed Ones or another member of the next generation take it but the primary target is the half demons. You are all dismissed." he replied and all the other demons in the room shimmered out of sight.

Ben sank to the ground and put his head in his hands sighing he took his hood down there was no around who could see his face anyway. He sat like that awhile in deep thought if this didn't work he would have to seriously consider joining forces with Gorgon again and that was something that didn't sit well with him at all.

* * *

Victor sat up squinting his eyes against the harsh lighting in the room his vision was blurry and his head was killing him but other than that he felt perfect. "What the hell happened ?" he rasped out his throat was dry the mere act of speaking caused pain to shoot through his throat and to think he had his tonsils removed.

Patty held up a glass of water to his mouth looking at him with concern in her eyes "Don't try to talk yet just drink this." she told him and he took the glass from her hand he was more than capable of doing that himself he didn't need his aunt to baby him.

"You know she is only all worried about him like that because he is Henry's son if he were my kid she wouldn't half that worried." Carly commented from where she was leaning against the wall and Paige shot her daughter a glare. "Well it's true mom fine just look at me like that ugh I hate being the middle child no one listens to me." she rambled on.

"Carly please you, Chris, Jake, and Aunt Phoebe need to get over it no one thinks less of any of you because you were born in the middle. Honestly I swear you can't go five minutes without finding something to bitch about you're getting to be worse than Prue." Mel said rolling her eyes.

"Take that back Mel I am not as bad as Prue much less worse than her." Carly protested throwing her hands up everyone always picked on her.

Victor grabbed his forehead with his right hand "As much as listening to Aunt Mel and Aunt Carly fight always makes my day I would really like to know what the hell is going on if that's not too much trouble for anyone." he spit out sarcastically his was most definitely his father's son he had the head cocked to the side eyebrow raised look of annoyance that Henry did so well down too.

"That is what we would like to know too Vic you told us you were going to check something out not go get in a battle with a bunch of demons." Jack countered staring the younger man down.

"You two knew about this and let him go ?" Paige asked incredulously her voice raised several octaves. She didn't know that too people were capable of being as stupid as her youngest son and nephew were.

"Mom it's what he does and he is normally much better at it than this." Alan said calmly and then he turned to Victor "Next time dodge the energy ball stupid you know better than that I shutter to think what Paige would say if she had saw you when you came in here."

Victor did a full body shake just thinking about his older cousin who was the biggest pain in the ass he had ever met but he loved her for it. "Yeah I know she would have let me bleed to death but that still doesn't answer my question." he replied things were a little fuzzy for him after he orbed out of the underworld.

"You orbed in here with a black eye and a damn huge hole in your left shoulder from an energy ball and then you passed your ass out on us is what happened." Piper commented to her nephew who obviously hadn't been blessed with the brains his mother or father had.

"Oh yeah I got into a fight with three demons it was no big deal I've been through worse before Aunt Piper really. And as for that black eye I have gotten worse before from your oldest grandchild namely who is going to kill me when I get back for being gone so long." Victor answered her comment he really wasn't looking forward to facing Paige when he got back she would be all over his ass and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Did you even find out anything after you orbed your ass down there or are we still flying blind here ?" Penny asked him annoyed as hell that this was taking so long.

"Oh yeah if you guys have the potions and spells ready we can go anytime and we have to go fast some damn demon decided it would be a good idea to put a hit out on Uncle Jake and Uncle Chuck who are safe for now since they're gone but we have to get to them before they get back." Victor explained his mouth going two hundred miles a minute he rambled a lot when he got nervous he was without a doubt Paige's grandson.

"Why would a demon put a hit out on Jake and Chuck ?" Phoebe asked a worried expression on her face she worried more about her only boy than she did about any of her girls because he was always doing something to piss a demon off.

"This is Chuck and little Coop were talking about Pheebs they piss demons off on a daily basis don't worry the kids will take care of it and it will be fine." Coop said throwing a protective arm around his wife.

"What Uncle Coop said Aunt Phoebe we have this under control we'll get them and the guys will be safe until the next time they piss some demon off." Jack assured his aunt.

"So we ready to go or what ?" Val asked both her eyebrows raised and her shoulders shrugged.

Victor pulled himself up off the floor "I'm ready right now if everyone else is." he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You and my brother need to learn this thing I like to call patience I swear I think I was the only one in this family born with it." Alan said shaking his head sadly he loved his brother and male cousins but they were impatient as hell and don't even get him started on the Halliwell women he could go on all day.

Victor scowled at him and flipped him off "I'm not that much like my dad thank you very much Al." he said only to have everyone else in the room bite back laughter and smirk at him.

"Yeah and Mel isn't like Aunt Piper either." Patty said rolling her eyes the sarcasm was evident in her voice.

"Hey I'm not exactly like my mom," Mel started weakly and Carly smirked at her "Carly if you don't stop smirking at me I will blow your half whitelighter ass up." she threatened.

"Mel give it up you are that much like you mother you always have been and you always will be and lets leave it at that." Henry Sr teased his niece who he was reasonably sure wouldn't kill him Prue on the other hand was a different matter.

Victor shook his head and let out a loud whistle "Ok people back on topic lets focus here we need to go." he yelled out not realizing how much he sounded like his mother.

"Keep your panties on Victor we're coming and I think I need to tell you that you sounded just like B when you said that." Emily teased him.

Victor groaned and dropped to his knees "Oh God no I'm starting to sound like my mother that is not a good thing it never is ." he wailed.

"This is just wonderful that is all I needed was another Henry on my hands one was more than enough to deal with and then he had to have a son that is a smaller version of him." Grams said rolling her eyes at the young man in the floor.

Derek came strolling into the living room mid rant and pulled Grams into a bone crushing hug "Grams I'm glad to see you I miss you when you're not around." He said spinning her around.

"Derek you need to stop sometimes you make me blush." Grams said smiling up at him.

"Grams, Uncle Derek you two really need to get a room," Carly began she couldn't help herself they had left themselves wide open to that comment so she took the opening. "Aunt Eva if I were you I would watch my man around her she was married five times." she finished.

Alan clamped his hand over his oldest sister's mouth before she had a chance to say anything that would get them all in trouble. "Carly just shut up sometimes," he told her not letting go "come on lets orb before motor mouth here gets us all grounded." he orbed out only to be followed by all the others seconds later.

"I swear that girl is going to be the death of me one day I honestly don't know where she gets it from." Paige sighed shaking her head sadly. Only to have everyone in the room look at her like she was crazy.

"Paige she gets it the same place that Val gets it from you hell even sweet innocent little Mel gets that from you." Phoebe said rolling her eyes at her little sister who always had her mind in the gutter.

Piper raised an eyebrow at them both "We're talking about the same girl who was just in here sitting on Roman's lap ? And who spends all her free time at his apartment ? Because that girl is anything but sweet and innocent. When Grams isn't right in the room I tell you what they did last weekend." Piper ranted and raved Mel wasn't as bad as say Carly was but she was getting there. The guy all got up and silently made their way out of the room there were just some things they didn't need to hear.

"Piper he has that effect on women I think Liz wasn't quite the little hellion she is today until after she dated Roman." Nicole informed them it was true after the two of them had dated Liz had gotten much worse with the stunts she pulled.

Piper smirked at her friend "Nicole something tells me you never walked down your hallway and could follow the trail of clothes back to her bedroom. I however got up in the middle of the night the other night because I heard a noise well needless to say there were clothes from the top of the stairs to her bedroom door. I shutter to think what I would have seen had a woke up five minutes sooner." She said shaking at the thought it was one thing to know her daughter had a sex life it was quite another to know about the details.

Eva grinned and shook her head "Hey now you two that is my son you're talking about Roman is a good boy sometimes and from what he told Emily I think that Mel was the one who came on to him Piper."

"There is not a doubt in my mind that is what happened Eva I'm a little shocked though that is more something that Carly, Val, or Prue would do that isn't a Mel thing." Piper agreed.

"I'm glad we must always pick on my girls they do enough on their own without us rehashing it." Phoebe said getting defensive but there was a smile on her face.

"I won't deny it Carly wrote the book on breaking the rules but she isn't as bad as Piper makes her sound." Paige protested that girl needed no one else to make her sound worse than she was.

"I think you all need to cut my wonderful nieces some slack they are good girls and when I say they I mostly mean Mel, Prue, and Patty the other three on the other hand are bad." Prue said laughing at the looks that crossed her sisters faces.

"Good then we'll start on your nephews they might be the most stubborn group of people I have ever laid eyes on." Phoebe replied to that statement.

"I'll agree with that about Wyatt and Jake but Peanut and Bubba are both reasonable." Piper defended them.

"That is because Wyatt and Jake have a lot of Prue and Phoebe in them Chris and Hank are me and you all the way Piper." Paige said grinning.

"Unless of course you throw Troy in with Hank and Chris in which case look out world." Nicole said those three boys had caused more trouble together than she cared to think about.

"True very true almost as bad as Wyatt, Chuck, and Jake those three get into demon trouble where as the others get into regular everyday trouble." Phoebe noted those boys pissed off more demons than she had the time to count.

Grams cleared her throat at this point people had no clue how to stay on topic. "Before you ladies get submerged in gossip hour I think you should take care of your demon. And look Andy just ran out of the room so you have no clue what your up against." she said bringing them back to reality.

"She's right if we're going to need help someone should call Billie so we can get this over with." Piper groaned hunting demons right now was not her idea of a good time.

* * *

A/N: This chapter raised a couple questions about Ben just how is he related to Cole being the main one that will be answered soon and we're going to see more Billie in the next chapter I feel like I've been neglecting her. So until next time please review.


	6. Tides Of War

Chapter 6: Tides Of War

The portal that the thirteen had stepped into opened up and deposited them safely in Valhalla. They were squinting against the harsh sunlight that was beating down on them. Considering most of them were wearing long sleeves they quickly broke out sweating. The thirteen of them cut quite an imposing figure as they walked through the dense jungle vegetation.

The five women were walking in front of the eight men with them they were shocked that they had all let go of their protective issues and let them lead the charge. Truth be told they didn't like it but if they wanted to blend in they had to let them lead them around women ruled over men here which had already sparked one debate between Liz and Wyatt they didn't need another one of those from the two of them.

Speaking of the two of them all the other guys shared a look when they noticed how Wyatt was looking at Liz's ass as she walked. It was almost like he was in a trance as he watched her hips sway back and forth. He looked away quickly when he realized what he was doing he couldn't be having those thoughts about her as he had maintained she was just like another sister to him.

"_I swear the minute we finish with this I am so sicking Prue on their asses."_Chris thought to his friends who could here him and both his male cousins. Something had to be done about Wyatt and Liz their blindness was starting to affect everyone else.

"_Peanut don't even start thinking about things like that until we're done with this I have to be able to focus." _Prue replied as they walked along seeing various warriors sharpening blades and training to fight.

Liz and Prue both let their eyes wander to a couple of the warriors that had no shirts on Prue didn't care that Chuck was right behind her they were married she could still look. It was a good thing she couldn't see behind her otherwise she would have seen the way he was glaring at her.

Chuck saw red and he clenched his fists but he reminded himself at the end of the day she was going home with him. He had to shake his head at himself he was getting as bad as Wyatt was with Liz and that wasn't a good thing.

Calleigh heaved a great sigh when she saw that Rain was standing in front of them blocking their path. She would love nothing more than to kill her that was how much she hated her. Calleigh could envision herself choking the life out of the older woman she had been nothing but a pain in her ass for as long as she could remember. "What is it this time Rain ?" she asked trying hard to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

Rain surveyed the group with her blues eyes piercing through them Prue never one to be cowed by anyone stared right back at her. "I was curious what you're doing with all these people that's all. We've all been placed on high alert and I was concerned that maybe they were holding you captive." the valkyrie said in a low sultry tone.

Calleigh rolled her eyes how she hated this bitch there was no way to describe her feelings other than pure hatred. "No they're with me obviously the eight behind us are warriors." she explained her patience wearing thin and it wasn't a complete lie from what she had seen the eight young men behind her were warriors and two of them had valkyrie in them.

Rain then walked over so she could more closely inspect the eight young men she very seductively stood in front of Chuck causing Prue to glare at her again nobody but her got to look at her man like that. She moved on from him she skipped over Roman, Chris, and Henry without another glance. She considered Troy for a moment but then she walked on stopping at Parker she didn't even have to look at Wyatt after that.

She very seductively began to feel up Parker through his shirt Bianca and Lilly had to grab hold of Prue and Liz to keep them from killing her. Parker had a deep blush on his face and a goofy grin that showed off his dimples he was very uncomfortable he was not a winner in the women department. "I think that I will just keep this one for myself." she said winking at him. Parker was sweating and it wasn't from the heat he tugged at the collar of his shirt he sighed. His life had been so much simpler before he had nieces and nephews to drag him down with them.

Bianca almost lost her grip on Prue at the woman's statement but she held on to her tightly "Prue," she warned seeing the look of rage on the younger woman's face. " calm down this isn't worth it." she was looking her dead in the eyes but Prue only glared back at her she was not happy that some bitch had her hands all over Parker and said she wanted him for herself. Didn't all women know there was supposed to be at least twenty-five feet between them and the only Halliwell brother ?

Lilly had no such luck with Liz she opened her mouth and started running it "Well you can't have him he is with us." she said hatefully Rain only scoffed at her.

"I'll think you'll find that I can have just about anything I want and there is nothing you can do about it." Rain said getting up in Liz's face Lilly still had a hold on her and she couldn't really do anything about it.

"Lilly let me go right now or I swear I will find a way to make your life a living hell." Liz threatened one of her best female friends the other one being Prue. But Lilly didn't budge she knew Liz didn't mean half the nice things she said when she got pissed. Besides that she couldn't have Liz killing someone that just wasn't her style she didn't even like killing demons.

"Lizzie let it go we'll take care of it." Lilly assured her roommate not sure why she was so upset about the way Rain was talking to Parker little did she know all the single people in their little group had banded together to form an alliance because all the others neglected them.

Bianca held up a finger and pointed it at Prue "I'm going to let go so I can take care of this behave I mean it." she had to take charge since it seemed like Calleigh had froze up around the valkyrie. Prue went to open her mouth but Bianca shot her a warning look "No Prue just keep your mouth shut for once in your life." surprisingly for a change Prue did as she was told there was something in Bianca's eyes that said don't fuck with me right now.

She strode over to the Rain who still had her eyes locked with Liz's. "I think that if you want him that you're going to have to get through me first because you see that is my warrior." she said a cold steel in her voice.

Rain got within inches of her face Bianca was rather imposing but she didn't back down even though she wanted to she didn't know she was going toe to toe with a trained assassin but she was still scary. Calleigh forgetting her inferiority complex with the older valkyrie for a moment stepped in between the two she didn't know Bianca that well but she knew enough to know she wasn't someone you wanted pissed off with you. "Rain look we really don't have time for this right now we have to get these warriors to my mother and the others. Now if you'll excuse us we have business to take care of. Unless of course you want to explain to my mother why I'm late." She said a look of pure contempt on her face.

Rain stared the younger woman down but in the end she just took a mock bow and said "Well now we wouldn't want you to keep Freyja waiting by all means go on."

Prue, Liz, and Bianca all stared her down as the walked past her they would all like to get their hands on the valkyrie but this wasn't the time for that they had more important things to worry about. The guys could only shake their heads at the girls they were just as bad as they were whether they wanted to admit to it or not. Parker breathed a sigh of relief he was glad all the attention was off him he didn't like people focusing on him it made him nervous.

"You know Calleigh if you want us to we can always beat her ass for you because I would love nothing more than to do just that." Prue commented when they had walked a little ways further in her book Rain had two strikes against her flirting with Chuck and putting her hands on Parker.

Calleigh shook her head there was only one other woman she knew who had a temper as bad as Prue's and that was her Aunt Kara they were two peas in a pod really. "No just forget about her God knows I try to she just has something against the fact that I'm only half valkyrie and therefore I'm somehow letting the side down. That and she knows if anything ever happens to my mom this is all mine to rule." she said brushing off Prue's anger but it was quite amusing to say the least.

"I think that I would like to kick her ass anyway just for the hell of it." Liz said the fire still burning in her eyes she was the one in the group who didn't have much of a temper but when it was aroused it was spectacular . Then she addressed her roommate she could kill Lilly sometimes "Lila I swear to God if you ever stop me like that again you will have to move in with Jake because I will kick you out." she threatened Lilly just rolled her eyes she never took Liz seriously if she did she would have been in a mental institution.

"Lizzie I couldn't let you kill her you would have hated yourself for you in the morning and I can't stand to see you moping around the apartment. I had very selfish reasons for stopping you." Lilly shrugged and gave her an insincere grin.

"Lilly she mopes around the apartment anyway because Lizzie needs to get laid." _preferably by Wyatt if they ever come to their senses. _Troy thought to himself he was still pushing that matter with his sister.

Prue had heard what he thought and she glared at him hatefully she couldn't focus on their demons when everyone was thinking about how Wyatt and Liz needed to be together it only made the wheels in her head spin and think of a plan to get them together. "Troy shut up and don't be disgusting." she shot at her male best friend she couldn't really stay mad at him but she could try like hell.

"Don't start children we have serious work to do because if things go according to plan those demons should shimmer in here anytime and I don't want to be standing around arguing when they do." Chris huffed it was impossible to get anything done when all they wanted to do was stand around fight and argue all the time.

"I'm telling you guys you are two steps away from experiencing a C. Perry melt down if you don't knock it off today now if you people will please come on now I will be a very happy man." Henry said after he had let out a whistle to get their attention. He had done something in one of his past lives that was horrible and he was being punished for it now in the form of his cousins who knew how to get on his nerves like no other.

Prue still wasn't happy with him or with Chris "Come on guys lets get this done and over with before Chrissy and Henry have a heart attack." she said sarcastically looking back over her shoulder at them.

"Coop do something about you sister because regardless of what my mom and Aunt Piper tried to teach me growing up I will hit a woman if she doesn't stop with me today." Henry warned he loved Prue she was his favorite female cousin out of the oldest five because she was the only female. She was also his second favorite cousin out of the oldest five Chris being his favorite. When they counted all the girls she was his second favorite again Mel being his first and she came in third overall his list reading Chris, Mel, and then Prue. But today he wanted so badly to hit her like he had never wanted to hit anyone before in his life.

"Prue I get it babe really I do you're a super duper bad ass but in a fight I have to put my money on Hank he's bigger than you are. So give it a rest for a while I like having you around." Chuck said and he gulped when she sent him daggers with her eyes he would pay for that later it wasn't smart for him of all people to talk back to his girlfriend. She was capable of making his life very unpleasant and she would not hesitate to do it.

Bianca took a deep breath and sighed there was no reason she could find for one group of people to fight so damn much all the time it got to be a pain in the ass after a while. "Everyone has had a little outburst including me for a change now lets get this over with some of us have things to do later." she said there was a twinge of sadness in her voice after magic had killed her sister it was only right it give her a break to visit her grave for her birthday. But that didn't look like it was happening.

"Sorry B." They all chorused as usual if they were so damn sorry they wouldn't do the same damn thing all the time but pointing that out to them was about as useless as teaching a fish to fly.

"Don't be sorry just come on time is wasting." Bianca couldn't help but smile as she started walking up the path farther leave it to the Halliwells to make her smile when she was pissed with them.

* * *

Something about the underworld made it seem more dark and dank than usual today not that it was ever a pleasant place to be but it seemed more ominous for some reason not that anyone could put their finger on what that reason was. The torches that lit the way were burning brightly like they always were providing as much light as a primitive means of lighting could. A calm still hung in the otherwise musty air the underworld was never that quiet unless the demons were planning something and that something was normally how best to take out the Halliwells.

"Oomph," Carly grunted when someone ran into her, she turned around to glare at the offending person. "Val damn it watch where the fuck you're walking I'm not a speed bump for you to slow yourself down with." she hissed at her cousin who was incidently also her best friend but with the mood she was in right now anyone was fair game.

Val rolled her eyes she was going to personally kill Alan when this was over for getting Carly all riled up she was being a bitch on wheels right now and it wasn't helping she had a brother to save. She didn't know why everyone always had to be after Jake she loved her big brother she didn't know what she would do if something happened to him sure she loved Prue and she would be totally lost if it wasn't for their girl talk but she could count on Jake to get her out of a bind without bitching at her the way her older sister would. "Forgive the hell out of me Carly it was an accident it's not like I can see where I'm going here." she pointed out reasonably sure she did stupid things but she was still the reasonable one out of Phoebe's kids.

"None of us can see where we're going but you don't hear us all bitching about it." Billy spoke up in a hushed whisper they didn't need the demons to know they were there it would only make things worse they had to find them first and then take them out.

"Billy it's Carly and Val dude don't even get them started right now we don't need a full blown fight on our hands right now." Ricky whispered harshly admittedly he wasn't as quiet as he would have like to have been but it was better than they way Val and Carly were going at it.

"All four of you shut up and then it won't be a problem as of right now I'm reasonably sure no knows we're here but keep it up and they will." Patty was the only one who actually had the whisper thing down pat but there was still no mistaking what she had said they were driving the hell out of her and she wanted to kill them.

"See I don't think anyone is around to hear us Charlie so that shouldn't be a problem." Jack said there was a smile on his face he was a shit disturber big time. He wanted to laugh at the glare his cousins sent him but he couldn't he had to settle for smiling wider causing the laugh lines around his eyes to crease he got those from his dad.

"Jack you are such a tool sometimes you knew what Aunt Charlie meant so shut up." Victor whispered to him sneaking up and surprising people wasn't Jack's thing he rather go in with his guns blazing well that wouldn't work this time.

Alan shook his head and clicked his tongue lightly. "Now, now kids don't make me have to separate you act like big boys and girls who actually know how to go after demons without being babies." he instructed them they were getting on his nerves with all the bickering they were doing.

Mel silently groaned sometimes she hated being the oldest out of the younger five it meant she had to act like their mother and that wasn't any fun for her. "Shh if you all don't shut up I won't be responsible for the actions I take against you." she cautioned them and it wasn't an idle threat like they had pointed out she was Piper Halliwell to a T. She looked around and saw an opening in the wall up ahead it was what they were looking for. "Now this is the right place so everyone remember what to do this is the easy part." she instructed only to have Penny and Emily roll their eyes at her she was getting to be as bad as Chris and Henry were with their plans.

"We've got it mom don't worry." Penny said sarcastically it was the first time all week she had acted a little like her old self and Mel smiled she wasn't going to get on to her for that.

"Really Mel you're starting to act just like Chris." Emily pointed out to her unable to keep from rolling her eyes.

"Yeah and you're the female version of my boyfriend so we're even." Mel shot back at her and Emily stuck her tongue out at her. Mel just ignored t he younger girl she was only fifteen what else did she expect. "Alright guys lets do this now." she ordered and she went walking into the opening in the wall while the others scrambled to catch up with her.

The underworld bar the junior varsity squad stepped into was you're average run of the mill hole in the wall bar complete with the dirty glasses and the dirty bar. The clean freak in Jack just wanted to run rampart in the place but he kept it in check he was too much like his mother personality wise for his own good.

There were about twenty demons congregated in the bar acting quickly the group of nine took out half of them. Alan took out two because he was just that damn good and the smug smile on his face said that he was so Paige's son even more so than Hank was.

"Alright now I suggest you don't ask any questions we're calling the shots we know that you're going after the Halliwells and we want in. If anyone has a problem with that then we always can send you where we just sent your friends." Victor spoke up his deep voice coming out as a growl. He had conjured an atheme and was twirling it around in a very threatening manner. He had his father's smooth ways but he had the look in his eyes like he rather kill you than deal with you like his mother. A very good combination when it came to dealing with demons.

"All you had to do was ask you're in. It's Krone by the way." the demon with the dark spiky hair and the spiked collar from before stepped up and introduced himself.

"Good because we know where to find those two half demons so just follow are lead." Mel ordered them she couldn't stand the way those demons were looking at her she knew that with the clothes she had on she should expect that but it still made her skin crawl.

"Then lead on my lady." Krone said taking her hand and kissing it. Mel had to fight her reflex to cringe at the action.

But she managed to plaster a fake smile on her face and she latched onto Victor who thankfully could shimmer in addition to orbing. If you asked her it just wasn't fair she couldn't do either and here he could do both. There was no justice in the world or in the underworld for that matter she was going to have to take this up with someone when this was all over but for know she had a job to do she could obsess later.

* * *

"Ok this isn't working I would really love for someone to explain to me why this isn't working." Prue ranted as she stood in the living room letting the scrying crystal circle the map of San Francisco. She threw up her hands in frustration and then ran one of them through her jet black hair.

"Prue this is just a small suggestion but it would be very helpful if we knew what you were scrying for." Billie said just a tad bit sarcastically to the older woman who was technically younger than her but she tried not to think about it, it gave the blond too big of a headache.

Prue turned around to scowl at Billie "You know that is so not helping I wish you could be nice and quiet like your son is." she mused smirking when Billie scowled right back at her.

"Jesus I leave you two alone for five minutes and you're at each others throats when I get back Prue you really don't play well with others." Paige commented coming back into the room after Piper had thrown her out of the kitchen and banned her from making any more potions. She made one little mistake and blew one up and Piper had to go all big sister on her.

"Paige consider yourself very lucky you didn't grow up with me because I would have killed you before you hit puberty then you wonder where Carly gets her mouth from. Besides that you're supposed to be helping Piper in the kitchen with potions." Prue said glaring at her youngest sister.

Paige just raised an eyebrow at Prue she was getting more and more like Piper everyday and that was a scary thought to everyone especially her husband and kids. "Piper threw me out of the kitchen after I blew up a potion I make one little mistake and she starts acting like she is my mother." she huffed.

"Now you know how it feels she does it to me all the time Paige." Billie commented smirking at her whitelighter.

Prue let out a frustrated groan and she pressed the scrying crystal into Paige's hand "Here you do this I can't take it anymore it's driving me slowly insane." she said as she began pacing furiously.

Paige now wore a confused look on her face she had no idea what her oldest sister could be scrying for there was no way to pinpoint this demon like that and Nicole and Eva had struck out with their magical contacts so they were going to have to do this the old fashioned way with a summoning spell. "Prue what were you scrying for ?" she asked she wasn't about to tell the whitelighter that her scrying had been a waste of time that they really didn't have.

"I darling sister was scrying for areas that had abnormal amounts of rage and I came up with nothing so as I said it is now your turn to try your luck. While I go in the other room and help the queen bitch with her potion making." Prue winked at Paige.

"I heard that Prue besides that your stupid scrying won't work this time we have to use a summoning spell there is a lot of rage in San Francisco too much to scry for anyway." Piper said with a hooked eyebrow.

Prue threw her hands up in the air "now she tells me after I have just wasted half an hour of my life." she said sarcastically.

"Prue you were born with a brain it might be wise if you used it sometimes." Billie threw out there she had no control over her mouth most of the time that was why it was so fitting that she was Paige's charge.

"Enough just give me a break lets go up to the attic and summon this bastard all I have to do is call him and throw this potion at him simple as that." Piper said ushering the three women up to the attic.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Phoebe was standing behind the podium that housed the book of shadows Eva and Nicole were on either side of her. She had the book opened to the page about how to summon a rage broker it really didn't matter it could be any of them as long as they killed one it would be all good.

"So how about we get those sisters of yours and do this ?" Nicole asked they had let this drag on long enough without doing anything about it. No sooner had she said that then the four women from downstairs had come into the attic.

"Get to reading that spell Pheebs because I am worried about the kids I need something to do." Piper ordered that was mostly the reason she and Prue were coming to odds she had to be in control.

"Powers of the witches rise find the demon with who anger flies bring him to us across the skies." Phoebe chanted reading from the book.

A gust of wind blew through the attic thankfully it didn't displace any of the junk that was stacked up there. The rage broker appeared and without even attempting to ask him any questions Piper threw the potion at him killing him instantly. There was no need to question him they already knew who had sent him and why the only thing that would be was a pain in their asses.

"Piper you look like you feel better after doing that." Eva commented when she saw the peaceful look on the older woman's face.

"Much better Eva. Now we only have to worry about the kids getting back in one piece." Piper replied sighing in contentment. Her relief didn't last long because ten demons shimmered in the room along with the nine kids they had sent to go take care of them.

"_You guys can start vanquishing them anytime now mom." _Billy said to his mother who was standing staring with a look of disbelief on her face.

Prue seeing that no one else was going to get off the dime and do something about the current demon problem they had flung out one of her arms wildly and sent all the demons flying into a wall. The kids took out some of the potions they made and began hurling them at the demons leaving behind only scorch marks when they hit.

Soon enough all the demons had been vanquished and they all breathed a sigh of relief so it hadn't been the best plan in the world but they were winging it.

"So is that future problem taken care of ?" Alan asked hoping he wouldn't have to go after anymore demons today he didn't know if he could take it he spent more time in the underworld than he did sleeping.

"Yup it sure is Al we took out that threat and I can safely go back home now." Victor answered giving a satisfied grin.

Jack had a look of shock on his face "You mean daddy's boy is actually going to leave without saying bye to daddy first ?" he asked smirking he loved giving Vic a hard time it was one of his favorite things to do.

"I mean this with all possible love and affection but go fuck yourself you jack ass." Vic replied flipping him off.

Piper sighed "I don't know why I try but I wish the children in this family would watch their mouths I mean honestly I do blame that on Paige though she is the one with the mouth you all get it from her." she ranted.

"We know mom we just can't help ourselves sometimes we just have to cuss." Mel professed solemnly.

"So does this mean I can go now Al ?" Vic asked he really had to get back and see if things had worked out.

"Please just go Victor you're obviously need to don't worry about your dad I'll talk to him later I don't think he was too thrilled about you being here anyway." Paige told her grandson.

"How well I know he and mom are both going to kill me slowly and painfully when I get back." Victor replied shaking his head.

"You know how to get back or do me and Jack have to send you ?" Alan asked he had thrown himself down on Aunt Pearl's sofa.

Victor rolled his eyes it didn't matter how old he got Alan and Jack still treated him like a kid. "I know how to get back there is no need for you and Jack to send me." he answered sarcastically.

"Well we'll orb with you to where ever it was you orb in from and make sure you get back ok." Jack informed him he was making sure that he was alright whether he wanted him to or not.

"Fine lets go Al get your ass off the couch if you're coming." Victor more or less ordered the older man who was more like a big brother to him than an uncle.

"I'm coming but for the record I had much rather lay on this couch and sleep for like a year that would be wonderful." Alan said pulling himself off the couch all the while mumbling something about his slave driver younger cousin.

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head "I heard that Princess Grace and I'm only younger than you by about an hour." he said smirking.

"Last time Jack don't call me Princess Grace I don't like it stupid ass." Alan replied staring daggers at his cousin.

"Oh but that is what you said last time and the time before that you won't do anything about it." Jack taunted it was because he was tired but he was acting like a small child.

"I will punch you in the head you idiot." Alan said making his hand into a fist.

"There will be no fighting in the attic today girls." Mel said stepping in between the two of them and they backed down a little. "Now go take Victor and make sure he gets home safe and come right back like the good little boys I know you are." she pinched each one of them on the cheek.

"As fun as this has been I have to go. Grandma I love you and tell my dad that I love him too." Victor said kissing Paige on the cheek and orbing out so that the other two had to scramble to catch up with him.

"Only in this family does stuff like this happen." Billie commented dryly she loved the Halliwells like they were her sisters but some weird messed up shit went on around them .

"I know and now we have to play the waiting game for the power houses to get back." Phoebe mused sighing.

"Now I orb and go see Jason he needs me to keep him company someone's ex-boyfriend is being a pain in the ass lately." Carly said her comment was directed towards Mel.

Mel plastered a fake smile on her face. "Carly bite me and don't bring him up again. I can't have Ro and D.J. killing each other which is going to happen by the way." she replied sounding plastic.

"I realize that Ro is my brother but I have to put my money on D.J. in a fight for the obvious reasons." Em said she was making reference to her brother's height or lack there of.

"Come on Em you know we don't talk about his height he is very sensitive about it. Just like we don't compare Ricky and Chuck nothing good ever comes of it and they end up getting pissed off." Penny pointed out to her friend.

"It amazes me how you can start a snowball effect like that all the time Leigh." Patty said pointedly to her sister she had a gift for making things get blown out of proportion.

Carly smirked and shrugged "It's a gift really you should see how it gets the older five started. Even Liz wanted to kill me last week and she never wants to kill anyone other than Troy. " she replied smugly she was the one of the girls who had been blessed with the ego Wyatt and Jake had.

"Carly just go see Jason before I kill you, you have one more thing to do today before we disown you again." Val said they went through phases where they disowned each other but they got over it pretty quick.

"You guys are not seriously still stuck in that phase again are you ?" Eva asked not that anything those younger kids did surprised her.

"Yeah we are mom I got disowned the other day it's not a good idea to piss Mel off." Ricky said laughing none of them ever meant anything they said like that it was all a game to them.

"I have a great idea lets stop arguing and go to the kitchen we have plotting to do. Carly I would stay if I were you I can't believe you forgot about operation get Parker a date." Penny said as she started to walk out of the room.

"No I didn't forget and the last I heard we weren't calling it that we are calling it operation get Parker laid." Carly shot back only to get a look from all the adults in the room.

Val rolled her eyes "No that is what you're calling it Prue was very specific about this she said we have to get Parker a date nothing more." she explained one last time.

"Why is Prue delegating things like that now ? She is normally all for messing in people's love lives." Paige asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Because Aunt Paige she said she has bigger fish to fry she is working on sorting Wyatt out." Mel answered knowing she didn't have to say why he needed to be sorted out.

"Don't even bring either one of those two blonds up right now I can't even stand to be in the same room with them." Phoebe warned.

"Not only that but you girls are not setting Parker up with anyone you're staying out it and besides that all women should know I require thirty feet between them and my baby brother at all times." Piper rambled on.

Causing all the young adults in the room to laugh before they trooped down to the kitchen.

* * *

Henry was twirling a sword round and round in his hand as he circled one of the tracker demons that had shimmered in. Wyatt may have been the one who could wield Excalibur but Hank was the one who could sword fight like no other and he was half pacifist. He lashed out with his sword only to have it blocked by the tracker demon their swords clashing the sound of metal hitting metal filled the air. Sure he could have just blown the demon up or thrown a potion at him but there was no fun in that he would much rather toy with the demon before he killed it. He pulled back his sword and when the demon lunged forward he sank the blade in him to the hilt vanquishing him instantly.

"That was too cool I seriously have to add one of these to my arsenal." he smirked not caring that his cousins who were busy with demons of their own were glaring at him.

"Hank really worry about getting yourself a new toy later and do something to help out here if you haven't noticed there is more than one of these guys." Chuck shot out sarcastically as he powered up an energy ball and threw it at a demon in front of him.

Prue used her powers to send a fireball back at the demon who threw it at Chuck only to have him blow up on contact. "That was for trying to kill my boyfriend you idiot." she said giving a satisfied smirk. "Honey stop fighting with Hank and watch what you're doing that last guy almost got you." she said sweetly before she had to hit the deck to get out of the way of an oncoming energy ball.

"Practice what you preach Ladybug." Chris retorted sharply as he used his elder bolts to fry the demon that had tried to off Prue.

"I would love it if we could actually fight demons without fighting amongst ourselves." Bianca threw out to everyone as she threw an energy ball at the demon she was fighting and he turned to a pile of ash with a scream.

Wyatt withdrew hi sword from the demon he had just killed and wiped it on the ground to clean the blade the long blond locks that he had gotten to go along with his costume were flowing behind reminding Chris of the evil version of his brother he was seeing every night when he closed his eyes. "B you need to learn that we are going to fight and argue no matter what we are doing." he replied to her previous statement as he sent out an energy blast at five demons who were charging towards Liz.

"Thanks Halliwell that was a close call." Liz said gratefully as she tapped into her brother's powers and turned a demon into a block of ice before she used a well placed kick to shatter it.

Troy glared at his sister he hated it when she tapped into his powers without telling him she was going to. "Elizabeth we've talked about this don't use my powers without asking first. You know I might be using them to keep myself from getting killed but that is just a thought." he bitched thinking that maybe she didn't think things through before she decided to act.

"Ro a little help here little brother." Lilly called out she was outnumbered here it was two against one and she had no active powers she was going to get herself killed one of these days doing this.

Ro looked at his twin sister and sighed he made both his hands into fists and twisted until he heard bones crack both demons went up in flames. "Maybe if you didn't make yourself look like an easy target the demons wouldn't always gang up on you." he suggested as he punched a demon square in the jaw before throwing a potion at it.

Parker froze an energy ball that came within an inch of his face before he used his telekinesis to send it back at the demon that threw it at him. The demon went up in flames while it let out an anguished scream. "Always with the demons trying to kill me this is getting old is it too late to go back to being an only child ?" he asked.

Jake looked at him sweetly and blew him a kiss while he threw a fireball at the demon that was advancing on him. He wasn't even bothering to hide that power anymore he could explain that it was him morphing into a demon that was hard to explain away. "You know you love us Parks you have to some of us even changed your diapers there is no way you can leave now." he said in a fake pout.

Never in all of her life had Calleigh met a group of people who could be so off task when they were fighting demons she had no clue how they kept from getting seriously hurt with the way they carried on. But at the same time she had never seen a better looking group of men in her whole life they were distracting her with their good looks and dazzling smiles. Pushing that thought to the back of her mind she let out an energy blast that was much like Wyatt's only hers was green that came from being part wood nymph. The demons in front of her were vanquished on impact. "Honestly I don't know what keeps you guys from getting killed with the way you insist on carrying on." she threw out to them.

Chris looked around to be sure that all the demons they had been fighting were gone and when he saw that they were he answered her statement "We are highly gifted in that department if you ask me." he said a smirk on his face.

"Be less smug Peanut Wyatt and Jake are the cocky ones in this group." Prue said staring daggers at him once again. "Was that it or is there more to this brilliant plan ?" she asked with an arched eyebrow she had places to go and people to see when this was all done and over with. Namely she had to call a meeting of the minds to get Wyatt and Liz together she was pulling out the big guns she was going to ask Coop for advice.

"Come on we have to go somewhere else and then come back here and that should do it but I'm not promising anything about that." Chris replied if all went according to plan all they had to do was orb in and throw some potions and that should do it but like he said he couldn't make any promises.

"Chrissy please lets go do this some of us want to get out of this shit we're wearing." Lilly whined to him since he seemed to be the one in charge of this whole fucked up outfit.

"Alright lets do it, Calleigh open the portal." Chris replied to her whining he could only stand so much of it.

* * *

Victor looked back and forth between Jack and Alan it was hard on him to leave them. If it was even possible it was harder than when he had to watch them go. They were living dangerously right now of all places he had chosen the basement of Victor's house to use for his time traveling purposes. "Well fellas I can't say that I'm happy about leaving you here to have all this fun without me but I can honestly say that you're doing one hell of a job keep up the good work." he said not knowing what else to say.

"I wish it felt like we were we've basically done nothing." Jack scoffed kicking the toe of his shoe against the ground.

"Oh bullshit Jackie I can remember Uncle Parker always being there and he isn't crazy which good and he isn't with Uncle Jake which is even better. So you have at least changed that I think that if maybe you kill the demon that killed Uncle Coop that will help out a lot." Victor corrected him he was no good at this saying the right thing stuff.

Alan closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them again "Yeah thanks for reminding us about that but that is no big deal we know who that guy is we have that under control. The problem is we have no idea what the hell turned him to begin with I'm about ready to ask Uncle Cole for help here."

Victor gave both his uncles a smile "Cheer up guys at least you're not the ones who have to go back and face Paige she is being one major pain in the ass right now kinda reminds me of Aunt Prue sometimes that is a scary thing." he said he was just trying to make conversation to keep from leaving them.

Jack smirked "Our Aunt Prue or Ladybug ?" he asked that sure got confusing sometimes.

"Aunt Ladybug who is also being a pain in the ass she actually threatened to kill Uncle Jake the other day and I think she meant it but I have been wrong before." Victor answered he knew he had to go there wasn't much else for him to do here other than piss his cousin off for being gone too long.

Alan sighed he knew what the kid was trying to do and he felt for him he really did but he had to go. "Victor you need to go and you know it." he said pulling the younger man into a hug.

"I don't want to go Al I want to stay with you guys." he whined like a three year old.

Jack pulled him away from Alan and hugged him "But you have to go and right now or I won't have it in me to make you. Now you give my mom my love and the same goes for Paige tell her to hold down the fort just a little while longer." he ordered there was no doubt about it he was Piper's son even though he looked like Leo.

"Really squirt you need to go someone has to keep Paige from going crazy and killing everyone I know that girl somehow she got a whole lot of Aunt Piper in her you need to keep an eye on her. Give your grandma my love and the same thing goes for your mom and dad. I know that they are all pissed at us but they will get over it." Alan replied trying to get him to go he often wished that they had let Vic and Paige come back instead but he couldn't do that to them this was his and Jack's fight to win.

"Fine I'm going I love you guys." Victor replied knowing full well that this was most likely the last time he would see either one of them they were on a deadline and if that didn't pan out here they were going to fix it from their end and his uncles would be stuck in the past.

"We love you too Vic now go before I kick your ass." Jack said pointing to the triquetra on the wall. Victor placed his hand on it and it glowed bright blue before he stepped through it.

"You know he is right the next thing we have to do is get the bastard that killed Uncle Coop." Alan commented locking eyes with his cousin.

"I know that but right now the only thing we have to do is take care of our lack of sleep and we need food come on lets go back to the manor." Jack said orbing off causing Alan to sigh before he orbed out after him things were definitely going to get more interesting now that they didn't have to worry about their existence.

* * *

Ben hated like hell doing what he was about to do but he had no other choice those assassins had been his last line of defense and he was at a loss for what to do after that. So swallowing his pride he marched down the marble tiled floors to a sitting room that looked like it came out of a magazine for rich people who traveled the world.

"Ah Ben I see that you are gracing me with your presence and you have decided not to kill me." Gorgon said looking up from the paper that he was reading Ben had thought he was being quiet but nothing much ever got past him that was why he was the source of all evil .

"Look Uncle Greg lets not do this right now I can't handle it, it's bad enough that I'm having to come here and give in to you try to make this a little less painful for me." Ben pleaded with him his blue eyes locking with his uncle's.

Greg sat up straight in his chair and offered the other to Ben by pointing. "I take it that your plans of late haven't been going very good." he commented dryly he had already known that otherwise there was no way he would have come to him.

Ben arched his eyebrow "That is the understatement of the year I figured if maybe we pooled our resources we could do something about the Warren line because whatever we're trying to alone isn't working." he replied not sure what his uncle's reaction would be.

"I also take it that you had a little visit from your father," Greg guessed he could tell from the way the younger man was acting that was indeed what had happened. "Cole came to see me too that is how I knew." he said when he saw the questioning look in Ben's eyes.

Ben sighed "You got that right he came to see me twice he told me he would kill me if I so much as attempted to kill that disgrace I call my brother." he informed him.

"I got much of the same from him but I believe he also told me to leave all the Halliwells alone." Greg replied shrugging.

"Me too not that I was listening because not only would I like to kill both those half demons I would also like to kill that thing that is supposed to be my sister." Ben retorted he was referring to Prue he had only had the one run in with them but he could tell she was going to be a thorn in his side."

"Alas you can't kill either one of them your on my side now we need them. But I will personally help you kill every other Halliwell including your mother." Greg assured him.

"Don't remind me that she is my mother or that he is my twin brother it makes it harder to kill them damn my humanity all to hell." Ben raved not that he knew it but he was the male version of Prue.

"Still we can use that to our advantage if only you can manage to follow orders this time I know how to get you in the key lies in your middle sister she will trust you no matter what." Greg said in passing.

"Wonderful that is your solution to this your going to make me endure those witches." Ben was not happy about that he tried hard to forget he was related to them much less be in the same room with them.

"Not right now, now we sit back and plot our next move although I warn you they will be coming after you we can work that also." Greg said the wheels in his head turning he had an idea.

Ben looked Greg up and down "I won't ask what you did because I know that you did something. So I'll ask what you plan on doing about your brother."

"You leave Cole to me and don't worry about him I'll take care of him you just worry about coming up with ways to make the oldest five come undone." Greg advised he had everything else under control or so he thought. Part of him knew he shouldn't trust Ben that he would stab him in the back and take the throne the first chance he got but he was counting on that he knew he wouldn't make it through this war but there was still hope for the boy.

* * *

"That was your brilliant plan Christopher ?" Wyatt asked his chest heaving from exertion he didn't notice the way his little brother cringed when he called him Christopher something the evil version of him had done almost every time they met up.

"Hey don't knock it Princess Wyatt it worked." Chris said he was leaning up against the wall of the abandoned building they were in he was getting to be just as bad as any demon about the places he hung out in he adjusted the helmet on his head. He would be glad to get back home and get out of this ridiculous outfit but first they had to go back to Valhalla and make sure everyone there was ok.

Henry looked at his two older cousins he could see that they were headed for yet another argument he didn't know what was with the two of them these days. He could only roll his eyes he wasn't getting into that he looked around at his cousins and friends he noticed that someone was missing. "As much as I hate to break up this love fest guys where is B ?" he asked he could feel his panic rising what if something had happened to his girlfriend he couldn't lose her not after the revelation he had earlier.

Lilly bit her lip there were times when it was better to keep her mouth shut and she was debating if now was one of those times or not. In the end she decided what the hell I'll go for broke. "Hank I think that maybe she is still back in Valhalla I don't know but for some reason B just hasn't been herself today."

Prue sighed when she saw the look in her cousin's eyes "Lilly is right my empathy has been off the charts with that girl today I know I'm feeling sadness and I think a little bit of anger but I can't be sure." she admitted she had better control of her empathy than she acted like she did.

Jake scratched behind his right ear and squinted his eyes. "You're right Ladybug you were feeling a lot of anger and for B that is not good she isn't the hot head that we all are. I get less anger off of her and Liz than I do anyone even Parker's temper is worse than either one of their's is." he said he had no clue what was up with his friend but he didn't like it.

As if Liz was realizing something she brought her hand to her mouth and gasped. "You guys do know what today is don't you ?" she asked but all she got were blank looks from everyone but Henry who was trying hard to think. "Come on you guys you know what today is you just forgot besides that it is a week after my birthday." she tried giving them a hint.

"Today is Oriana's birthday and I don't think B ever got a chance to go to her grave." Liz informed them after she saw that none of them were going to answer her and that Henry had a guilty look on his face.

"I know Liz I thought she went she always makes time I know I went. And Maria went she showed up right after I did." Henry admitted he didn't care that they were looking at him like had grown another head.

Chris very rarely got mad at his younger cousin who was more like his brother but he stared at him hatefully now. "You and B always go together Henry you should have taken her with you or at least made sure she made the time to go that is why she has been so crabby." he accused.

Henry threw his hands up in a sign of surrender he was wrong and he knew it. "I know alright but what was I supposed to say _'Hey babe you want to come with me and visit my dead wife's grave so you can watch me bawl like a baby over how much I loved her ? But don't worry I really like you a lot too.' _I don't think so Chris that would bring my feelings for her into question." he ranted back at his cousin who was like the older brother he never had.

"Calm down boys it will be ok we'll just go and bring her back with us hopefully." Liz said more optimistic than she felt Bianca was one of the most stubborn women she knew and that was saying something she was currently in the room with Prue Halliwell who could give anyone a run for their money in that department.

"We're both talking about the same woman here Lizzie because we can't be the Bianca Hoyt I know doesn't do anything she doesn't want to." Troy pointed out to his sister only wince when she smacked him on the back of his head.

"That is where I come in B listens to me sometimes besides her I'm the only other reasonable one in this group." Roman said it was true he wasn't quite the stubborn mule that everyone else was.

"Well then lets go back to Valhalla Hank has a girlfriend to talk some sense into." Chuck suggested and he gestured for Calleigh to open up the portal which she did and they all stepped through it.

* * *

A/N: So Ben is Phoebe and Cole's other son I thought it was about time to explain that. Prue is meddling in everyone's love lives now and she is enlisting the help of her younger cousins and sisters. It looks like she has something big up her sleeve for Liz and Wyatt God help them both. Until next time please review.


	7. Two Steps Back

A/N: Just to keep the confusion down the story starts in the present time but then it skips back to what happened a few hours earlier. It is not set in present time again until it says so.

* * *

Chapter 7: Two Steps Back

Henry stood in the doorway of Bianca's apartment looking into his intense brown eyes at the moment you could see into his very soul. He ran his hands over his face to fight off the fatigue he was feeling there was no way it was six in the morning meaning none of them had slept in over twenty-four hours. Now to top it all off he had to deal with this shit it seemed anymore that every time he took one step forward he was forced to take another two steps back. He figured he might as well orb off and give her time to think by herself after the day they had she deserved it.

* * *

A Few Hours Earlier

Twelve of the thirteen stepped back through the portal that had carried them back to Valhalla they were anxious to see if everything was ok so that they could get Bianca and go back home they all needed sleep and they needed food in the worse way possible. It was a small miracle Chuck hadn't passed out yet due to the fact that his feeding schedule had been disturbed. He was only seconds away from complaining about it but something told him that wouldn't be a very good idea with the mood everyone was in.

"So my question to you guys is this what do we do if B doesn't want to come home with us ?" Parker asked his motives weren't pure as the driven snow but they didn't have to know that. Sure he was just as worried about her as everyone else was. In the short time he had known her she had become one of his good friends not only that if she wasn't around there was no way he was taking his ass back to magic school the only reason he went was because she taught most of his classes.

"Parker I hate to break this to you but we don't always have all the answers just because some of us act like we do." Prue informed him her mood was on a steady decline she would blame on lack of food but that was only part of it. The other part was this was getting in the way of her plotting to get Wyatt and Liz together she needed a master plan but she wasn't sure what it was going to be yet. Sure she had ideas like always but she needed one good solid plan and she couldn't come up with one if she was stuck doing this. Parker just looked down at his feet he was sorry that he had asked now.

Henry shook his head this was his problem to deal with not their's Bianca was his girlfriend at least he thought that was the term for the relationship they had it wasn't like they ever went anywhere or did anything. He took that back on second thought they did things they just never did anything outside of the bedroom. "You guys leave B to me I'll take care of her I helped make this mess and I'll clean it up." he sighed hoping they wouldn't catch onto the dual meaning that sentence had. But he had no worries in that department they were all too tired to think too much.

"Well if you insist that is what you want to do Hank than more power to you I have to say though I do feel sorry for you right about now I wouldn't want to be the one who has to deal with a pissed off B." Troy said smirking and he dodged in time for Liz to miss him when she went to smack him. He stuck his tongue out at his little sister to taunt her.

"Troy when we get back home I want you out of my apartment go sleep on Ro's couch." Liz informed him they both knew that she didn't mean it she was just blowing smoke. But Troy pretended to scowl anyway.

"I don't think the two of you ever give it a rest do you ?" Calleigh asked her curiosity getting the better of her. She ignored the fact that Liz was looking at her through narrowed eyes for some reason the physic didn't like her. She chalked it up to the fact that she was close to Wyatt and he was her boyfriend. If only it were that simple she didn't know that her whitelighter and his best friend were blind to their feelings for each other.

Wyatt chuckled and smiled at Calleigh causing Liz to shoot him death rays with her eyes. He just rolled his blue eyes at her he didn't know what was up with Liz today but he sure didn't like it. "If they gave it a rest we would all worry about them because something would be seriously wrong." he replied there were only two other siblings he knew that fought as much as Troy and Liz and that was Prue and Jake.

"So I hate to tell you guys this but we should probably talk less and look for B more but that is just a suggestion." Jake put out there only to get withering glares from his sister and his girlfriend. He just shook his head there was no way he could win with them and he knew it more than that he knew he wouldn't be able to get away with lying to Lilly for much longer he was changing into his demonic form more and more these days it was only a matter of time before someone caught him in his lie.

Lilly rolled her brown eyes at her fiancé he knew them better than that they were going to talk no matter what they were doing something that got them into trouble a lot more than they cared to admit. "Relax Jakie B is in one of the safest places she can be right now. We have to worry more about if she will come with us or not." She reasoned with him sighing when she saw the look in his eyes she could only wonder what the hell it was that he was hiding from her this time.

"She is most likely with my mom and Aunt Kara you should be terrified. By now they probably have her talked into becoming a valkyrie trust me the two of them can be very persuasive." Calleigh chimed in her mother never gave it a rest she would be glad to get back to her apartment when this was over she had no desire to listen to her mom trying talk her into staying like she always did.

Chuck groaned Bianca was bad enough on her own when she made her mind up about something she didn't need any help if she had it she got so much worse than she was alone. "We better go find B then or we will never get her out of here I mean come on this is her kind of place. If we let her stay too long we will play hell getting her to come home." He rushed the words out of his mouth because no matter what Hank said this was all of their problem. Every last single one of them loved Bianca like a sister.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Bianca was sitting in front of Freyja, Kara, and Mist in the training room while Kara was braiding her hair down her back in a long ponytail. Bianca had her eyes close she was enjoying this it was almost like she was a little girl again when her mother used to do this to her and her two sisters. _What mom used to do before I managed to get Oriana killed by taking her with me that night. Now mom can barely even look at me without seeing what I did to her baby. _She thought to herself. That was why she liked it here she could do what she was good at teaching people how to fight and she didn't have to think of any of the painful memories associated with her baby sister.

"Bianca where is your head at right now ? It doesn't look like you're here with us." Freyja asked not unkindly she had taken an instant liking to the girl she reminded her a lot of herself she was tough but yet she had suffered heartache.

Bianca shook her memories off before she turned to look the older woman in the eyes. "I was just thinking about my little sister the one I told you about and how today is her birthday and I didn't even get to go visit her grave because of demons. I think that if it is ok with you that I would like to stay here." she said she would gladly stay there if it meant she didn't have to live with the guilt that she was feeling anymore.

"Of course you can stay but you need to be sure that it is for all the right reasons and you're not trying to escape your feelings." Freyja cautioned her she had seen it happen before most notably by Piper Halliwell.

Bianca smiled at that "I'm sure I'm more sure of this than I ever have been of anything in my entire life." she assured the older woman she just couldn't stand to carry around all the guilt anymore and the truth be told she was only using Hank as an outlet that wasn't fair to him and it wasn't fair to her either. This was the life she was meant to live she was good at it and she never had to worry about getting hurt again.

"In that case we are more than happy to have you, you bring a nice skill set to the table." Kara said she wasn't as mistrusting of witches as she used to be considering the only person in the world she loved might as well be a witch.

"That would be because I taught self defense for years I know what I'm doing." Bianca replied she wasn't cocky or full of herself she was just telling the truth. She liked the way things were going right now this way she would never have to worry about not visiting her sister's grave again.

Her relief was short lived though because at that moment her friends came walking into the room. Her heart sank a little she knew that they would try to talk her out of this like they always tried to talk her out of everything she wanted to do that was considered to be unreasonable not that they had any room to talk.

Calleigh stepped up and addressed her mother "Mom there haven't been any more demon attacks here have there ?" she asked it was an important question they were sure that they had considerably weakened the collective of trackers so that they wouldn't be coming after them for a while.

"No it has been very quiet around here well as quiet as it can be with a bunch of warriors running around." Freyja replied giving her daughter a smile.

Roman threw his hands up in the air "Oh thank God that means we can go home now." he yelled out he was more than a little excited it meant he got to see Mel. He had been away from her longer than he liked seeing her was more important to him than eating or sleeping it was sick how they acted around each other.

"So how bout it B come on lets go." Henry tried prodding her gently but he knew that wasn't going to work her face was set in the expression she got when her mind was set on something.

Bianca shook her head at him and she saw some hurt in his eyes she knew that she had made the right choice because she couldn't stand to hurt him anymore than she already had. "Hank I'm not going back I'm staying here this is where I belong." she maintained.

Chris sighed he could see that his cousin wasn't going to have much luck with her "B come on lets go home you know that we need you." he tried hoping to get her to come around but she was just as stubborn as any Halliwell ever dared to be when she got her heart set on something.

"Chris don't make me fight with you I don't want to we have been friends too long for that. I'm staying here just accept that I'll come help you when you have to go after the source but that's it." Bianca argued with him she had things planned out she didn't need them trying to confuse her now.

"B we don't just need you for the prophecy you're our friend and we're worried about you just come with us." Wyatt supplied but he knew he wasn't going to have any effect on her they came to odds a lot because they were both so headstrong.

Bianca remained tight lipped and kept her face set in a stony expression she only shook her head no in response to his pleading.

"B this seriously isn't funny if we don't have you no one will correct our spells when we mess up and you know we mess up a lot." Jake said he was kneeling in front of her. He felt a strong connection to her because outside of Chuck she was the only other person who knew what it was like to have to fight against your true nature.

"Jake I can't come home I belong here you of all people should understand that I finally found a place where I can be myself without being evil." Bianca tried to reason with him and their eyes locked. Jake could honestly say that he knew where she was coming from but it didn't change the fact that they had to take her back with them.

Prue actually let out a growl Bianca was starting to piss her off to the point of no return. "Bianca Lyn Hoyt if you don't get your skinny little ass up and come with us now I will not be responsible for what I do to you." she threatened not that Bianca was scared of her but she had to try her luck.

Liz shot Prue a look that told her to tone it down some or they would risk losing B forever. She moved Jake out of the way so she could look her friend in the eyes. "Hey you, you know you have to come back with us. The B we all know and love is in there somewhere. If you don't come back what will happen to your students huh ? Or what about Lyn she loves you and I know you love her B? Not to mention Maria how will it feel for her to lose another sister ? And we can't forget Hank what about him he loves you ?" she asked gently she got a little bit of response to that but not much of one.

Bianca sighed Liz made valid points but those were all the reasons she had used for staying she didn't want to hurt any of those people anymore than she already had. "Lizzie I already thought about them and that is why I have to stay. I can't hurt Maria and Lyn anymore than I already have I was the one who put Oriana in that position to begin with. And as for Hank I love him too I always will but I know deep down he hates me I got his wife killed." she replied.

Henry looked at her with sorrow filled eyes but before he got a chance to reply to that Chris put a hand on his shoulder. "Hank we need to go something is going on at home and they need us there." he said looking at Bianca he had tears filling up in his eyes in one time line he had loved her he still loved her just in another way and it killed him to see her in so much pain.

Henry sighed he had just found out that he had always loved her and now this was what she wanted and because he loved her he wasn't going to press the issue with her right now. He kneeled down in front of her. "B I have to go now but I will be back to talk to you some more later sweety." he leaned forward and kissed her tenderly she returned it without any passion behind it at all.

They all stepped toward the portal that Calleigh had opened for them they hated leaving B there but they were needed at home they would come back for her later. Tears were falling from Prue's eyes because she could feel the pain her friend was in and it was killing her. Wyatt, Liz, and Jake weren't fairing much better than she was they were all misty eyed being empaths sucked when their friend was hurting they could feel it but they couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

"I hope that they are ok they have been gone awhile." Emily said both her brothers and her sister had gone on that little expedition hours ago and no one had heard from them since.

The junior varsity squad and their parents were sitting in the living room at the manor. There was nothing for them to do but sit and worry about the others they should have been back by now and truth be told everyone was a little on edge because of it.

"Don't worry about them Em they're big kids they know what they're doing they will come back just like they always do." Jack said slipping an arm around her to comfort her he was sitting on the floor beside her.

Alan gave everyone in the room a smile "Trust us on this one we have future knowledge here people we know these things." he joked weakly running his fingers through his dark brown hair he let his head come to a rest on the wall behind him.

"Still I can't help but worry as usual they went in there with a plan that had more holes in it than a golf ball." Grams said she was standing leaning against the mantle to keep herself from pacing.

Derek however wasn't being as calm he was pacing the room like he hoped to wear a hole in the floor. "If Chuck knows what's good for him he will come back here in one piece so that I can kill him myself. I know him he most likely started measuring swords with a damn demon because he said something about Prue." he raged sometimes he swore his oldest son didn't have a brain one in his head because he sure did some stupid things.

"Of course he did Derek that is what he and Wyatt do they have to protect all the younger kids." Leo agreed with his friend and Piper jabbed him in the ribs to stop his mouth.

"Lets just all calm down here people the kids are fine you all know as well as I do that demons never do things according to some master plan." Henry Sr chimed in he was just as worried that was his oldest boy out there putting his life on the line again.

"You know Paige I never will know how you do it with both your Henrys being cops you have to sit around and worry like this all the time." Eva pipped up if nothing else than to keep Derek from having a heart attack.

Paige gave a rueful smile "I don't have to worry because they both know what is good for them and they had better come back home to me at the end of the day." she replied leaning her head on her husband's shoulder.

"We can't be talking about Hank here that boy has a hero complex or I might have been imagining things and he didn't really just get shot." Phoebe mused she was teasing her sister.

"Oh no you didn't imagine that Phoebe he really got shot and I really had to have Andy heal him so he didn't die not that, that was not his fault that was all the elders on that one." Prue retorted she was going stir crazy and those won't even her kids.

"I bet poor Parker wishes he was still an only child." Coop said in passing to change the subject.

Andy rolled his eyes because the young man had said just that on several occasions. "And you would win that bet he said his life was simpler before he had sisters." he replied he couldn't help but worry about him he was just like a son to him.

"Well that little pain in the ass I will have to give him a piece of my mind when he gets back." Piper said she was smiling though.

Mel couldn't help but smirk at that "Mom you can't afford to give him a piece of your mind you don't have much of one left." she commented.

"Melinda Paige Halliwell that is no way to talk to your mother she had a mind a very good one I might add." Patty said to her granddaughter.

"Lighten up grandma we can't help but make comments like that they leave themselves wide open sometimes." Carly said rolling her eyes she didn't know what her brother was talking about she much rather deal with Grams than with her grandma.

Val shook her head "Alan I should warn you that you have an ass kickin' coming to you for getting your sister riled up the way you did earlier she hasn't stopped since." she warned her younger cousin.

"If you want to kick my ass you have to get through Jack first I will be using him as a human shield and I would like to see you try you have no active powers Ms Halliwell." Alan taunted bringing his cousin down with him.

"That is precisely what Charlie was talking about with you and your mouth earlier Carly you start shit like this all the time. I've never seen anyone other than Wyatt be able to get Liz worked up the way you do." Ricky said his eyes were closed and he was sitting against the wall for reasons he couldn't imagine he was tired.

"Then you obviously haven't met my daughter Ricky, Troy does a pretty good job of getting her worked up too." Nicole snorted that girl got more and more like the Halliwells everyday it was scary.

Suddenly and out of nowhere a soft golden light filtered through the room and washed over the faces of the older occupants. Before anyone had a chance to ask what it was it was gone. Billy looked at his mother to make sure she was ok and what he saw was a young woman not much older than he was. "Uh mom you might want to go look in the mirror trust me on this one." he stammered out.

Billie got up and walked to one of the mirrors so she could see just what her son was carrying on about. Instead of a thirty-eight year old woman looking back at her there was the eighteen year old girl she had been at the time of the ultimate battle. "Oh come on you have to be kidding me." she groaned the last thing she needed was to be an awkward teen again.

"Billie it can't be that bad." Victor said not knowing that he too looked to be about twenty years younger.

"Grandpa I wouldn't talk about it if I were you , you look like you've shaved a couple of years off too." Penny observed she didn't know what was going on but it couldn't have been good both the future boys were sharing a look.

"Relax guys apparently everyone forgot about the deal dad made with the elders they were going to make you younger so you could raise the power of twelve. This is a good thing it means me and Al are in no danger of not existing anymore." Jack said rolling his eyes he could talk about things they already know.

"And the smart ass blond boy would be correct that is what happened." Leo announced it wasn't that big of a deal . "Piper he is so your son I will gladly claim Chris and Mel but Wy and Jack are all yours." he bartered with his wife.

"Not happening as a matter of fact I'm in the market for a little trade. Eva I will trade you Wy for Lilly and Phoebe I'll let you have Jack while I take Ladybug." Piper bargained with her sister and her friend.

"Piper we'll take that trade if you're willingly taking Ladybug." Coop said not meaning it he loved his little girl.

"Please I'm only trading her for Patty." Piper retorted.

Henry held up his hands. "No way I can't have both Prue and Carly that should be illegal." he protested.

"Thanks dad I love it how no one ever wants to trade for me I mean I am an absolutely wonderful person." Carly said smugly causing her sister and cousins to roll their eyes at her.

"Carly you're a pain in the ass and you have a nonstop mouth so pretty much you're exactly like Grams that is not a good thing." Patty said to her twin sister who shot her daggers with her eyes.

"So as nice as it is listening to you guys trying to swap kids I think we should call the older ones back here now they should know about this." Prue said reasonably this wasn't a bad thing it just was different and it would take time to get used to.

"Allow me ," Derek said he was itching to get his hands on his son "Charles Derek Bradford you have five seconds to get your ass to the manor before I get really pissed off." he yelled out he was only a little pissed at the moment. Chuck had apparently already forgotten that it was prudent for him to listen to his father when he got in a mood like that because he didn't shimmer in within the time frame Derek had given him.

"Wyatt, Chris, Jake if you three enjoy drawing breath than I suggest you get your asses here right now." Piper yelled out if they didn't answer to that than they were in more trouble than anyone had thought.

A moment later eleven young people stepped out of the portal Calleigh being a master of those portals had sent herself back to her apartment. They all looked tired and haggard. Prue looked around at her family and she knew something was off but she couldn't really bring herself to care at the moment she was too damn tired "Before anyone asks any questions or starts explaining anything Ricky change the boys back." she said taking the pendent around her neck off she was standing in the clothes that she had been wearing before. She sat down in the floor her back resting on Coop's legs.

Ricky closed his eyes and pushed his palms out and the guys were all wearing the clothes they had been before they had him project onto them. "Ah that is much better I don't want to start sounding like Ladybug but my feet were really starting to kill me." Wyatt said he sat with his back facing the mantle and Liz having just transformed back into her other clothes sat between his legs. This caused Prue to eyeball them and roll her eyes they were slowly killing her.

"Can it Wy we went all day without hearing that from her and now you start." Chris bitched he laid out in the middle of the floor he didn't care if he got stepped on or not.

Hank was feeling very impatient he had a girlfriend to talk some sense into and their problems didn't seem to be very pressing. "I'll ask what the hell is going on here ?" he asked his annoyance apparent in his voice.

Leo signaled that he would take this question since the this was his doings "Uh well you guys see the elders decided since you all are going to have one hell of a fight on your hands that they would make us younger so we can be around for you guys longer. So at the present time most of you are older than your Aunt Billie and Paige isn't much older than Wyatt would be my guess." He explained.

"So they worked their magic on everyone that is interesting now I'm going to have to hire the hit man to kill my dad thanks Uncle Leo." Chuck said sarcastically.

"You better hire a hit man before I kill you for not being more careful." Derek growled at his oldest son causing Ricky to silently thank God he didn't get on his dad's bad side.

Phoebe was mentally checking all the kids over to make sure they were ok it was then that she noticed one of them was missing. "Alright I get that you guys probably sent Calleigh back to her apartment because you thought you were in trouble. But where the hell is B ?" she asked .

Troy groaned of all the things for her to ask she had to ask that "Oh still back in Valhalla she insists that she is staying there and of course we have to find a way to make her come back home now." he answered sounding flip.

"So basically she pulled a Piper just don't ask what that was supposed to mean." Paige said shaking her head she shared a look with Chris who was the only one of the kids who knew what she was talking about.

"I told you this is my problem I helped to make this mess now I'm going to go fix it and I have an idea so I need to go check on that right about now." Henry said orbing out before anyone could voice an objection to what he was doing.

* * *

Maria had been in a dead sleep when she was awakened by a loud banging on her front door. She had no clue who it could be at this time of night or morning rather it was two after all. As she wondered down the hallway the banging got louder. "Keep your panties on I'm coming." she yelled she figured whoever it was she had to know them for them to be outside her house this time of night. She threw open the door to see none other than Henry Halliwell standing on her front porch step.

"Maria you might want to put some clothes on this is about B." Henry said simply when he saw that like any reasonable person she was dressed for bed this time of night. But he didn't have that luxury he had always had to be chasing after some demon with his friends.

"Ok Hank you came to me tell what B did this time." Maria said when she had dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt they were sitting in her living room facing each other.

Henry sighed his life was too complicated sometimes. "B has decided that she wants to become a valkyrie and she is currently in Valhalla she refuses to come home. She seems to think that she is causing you pain by being here so she is staying." he explained if anyone other than him could talk Bianca down on this it would be Maria.

"Damn it B," Maria flared her little sister was too damn stubborn for her own good sometimes " she is the female version of you, you're a match made in heaven. She has to know that I don't blame Oriana dying on her I almost lost both my sisters that night."

"There in lies the problem she didn't get to visit her grave today." Henry said he still felt like shit for not asking her to go with him.

Maria just looked at him sadly "The one day she goes no matter what I could see where she is upset but that is still no reason for her to be so damn stubborn all the time. Come on Henry take me to my sister so I can talk some sense into her I swear to my time that girl needs to let this go." she preached grabbing his arm so he could orb them.

* * *

Liz threw the keys to her apartment on the kitchen table so she would be able to find them later she just wanted to find something to eat then go to bed she was glad that Troy had decided to stay elsewhere for the night she couldn't put up with him right now. She was worried about B but she had to trust that Henry knew what he was doing and would call if he needed help.

"Lizzie you know what we should do right now don't you ?" Lilly asked her roommate excitedly she was too tired to sleep it sounded stupid but she had always been that way.

Liz sighed she was already wishing that Lilly had stayed with Jake. "Yes go to bed and try to get some sleep." she answered but she had to admit it she was almost too tired for sleep to come right away.

Lilly shook her head a big grin on her face. "Nope we should have a movie night right now pig out on junk food and watch old movies until we drop." she said it was more of an order than a suggestion.

Liz knew that her friend wouldn't give her any peace until she relented "Fine you get the food I'll put on the movie." she agreed reluctantly.

Lilly went to the kitchen and gathered up all the supplies they would need to eat things they would regret later while Liz put on a movie and threw herself across the couch. She now knew what it felt like when she forced Wyatt and Troy to do things like this with her.

"Hey Liz what was up with you and Wy today you guys seemed off ?" Lilly asked when she was sitting in one of their arm chairs.

Liz propped herself up on one of her elbows and looked Lilly in the eyes "I don't know it just seemed like he was paying more attention to Calleigh than he was to me today I guess it's because she is his charge after all." she said she didn't want to bring up the fact that she thought she might be in love with the twice blessed.

Lilly rolled her eyes it was plain to everyone but them that they belonged together she was glad that Prue was up to something to remedy that situation even if she wouldn't share the details with anyone else. "I think you might be jealous that Wyatt was close to a woman who isn't you." she taunted knowing it would cause Liz to fly off the handle.

Liz shook her head at the half gypsy. "Shut up I am not jealous I have no reason to be jealous of Wyatt and another woman it's not like we're together or anything like that." She replied but her mind was screaming at her that she was a liar she was hopelessly in love with Wyatt Halliwell.

"Well if you want my opinion I think that you like Wyatt as more than a friend." Lilly retorted cooly.

"Lilly I told you I got past that phase years ago I haven't liked Wyatt like that since we were fifteen that is the last time I tell you anything like that. I swear I have yet to live it down." Liz ranted.

"I was just saying there is nothing wrong with it if you do like him that way I think you would both be cute together." Lilly said somewhat lamely she was backing off some she knew how Liz got when she felt pressured about something.

"Lilly just let it drop ok I don't like Wyatt like that he is my best friend that is all." Liz didn't know if she was trying to convince Lilly or herself of that.

* * *

Wyatt propped his feet up on the coffee table in front of him Prue and Chris were sitting on either side of him on the couch they all knew they wouldn't be able to sleep until Henry came home and told them B was ok. Prue was now subjecting them to pure torture she was forcing them to watch chick flicks all night against their will no one else but Liz and Lilly would watch them with her sure she could have always got together with her sisters and younger cousins and have a girl's night but this was way more fun for her.

Prue had been waiting for a time when she could get Wyatt relatively alone so she could pounce on him and ask him about his feelings for Liz. In her hand she held various pictures of the two of them together in which they looked like a real couple. "Hey Wy what was going on with you and Liz today ?" she asked.

Wyatt looked confused he had no clue where his cousin was going with this one but he was sure he wasn't going to like it. "I don't know what you mean Prue there was nothing up with me and Lizzie we were fine we were acting like we normally do." he replied not knowing what she wanted him to say.

"What she means Wy is that you two seemed like their was a rift between you." Chris explained thinking that his brother gave blonds everywhere a bad name with how dense he was.

Wyatt shrugged he didn't know how to reply to that "I was just busy making sure that Calleigh stayed safe she is my charge after all." he answered that was the only thing he could think of to say.

"No Wy you two were down right cold to each other I don't think Liz liked it that you were paying attention to another woman." Prue rationalized with him when she really wanted to smack him for being so blind.

Wyatt scoffed at her comment "Don't be ridiculous Prue it's not like that with me and Liz and you know it." he countered he felt like he was being railroaded by his brother and cousin.

"Wy from the outside and even to us sometimes it looks like you and Liz are a couple." Chris chimed in this was going to be harder than they had thought.

Wyatt narrowed his eyes at both of them they just never knew when to give it a rest. "We are just friends you guys know that she is as much my sister as Mel is there is noting more to it than that." he said a touch of finality in his voice.

Prue took this chance to produce the pictures that she had in her hand. "I beg to differ with you on that point Wy I would like you to note this picture you two look like a married couple here." she said showing him the picture of him and Liz with Parker sleeping in between them.

Wyatt looked at it and his heart melted a little he remembered thinking he wished they were married and that was their baby but he also felt a little bit of rage his family had the inability to mind their own damn business. "So this only proves that one of you is seriously a stalker who goes sneaking around taking pictures of me and Liz while we're sleeping." he said.

"For the love of God Wy you're the only man I know who can sleep with a woman without having sex with her." Chris had a little outburst they were getting to him more than he wanted to admit.

"Hold that thought because I have more this one here is you two sitting right here on this very couch sleeping together." Prue said putting the picture in front of Wyatt. In it he and Liz were sitting straight up on the couch sleeping he had his arm around her.

Wyatt shook his head "Damn it Prue I wish you would give the nosey cupid act a break sometimes. All this shows is that I have no privacy." he raved he was not in the mood for this. Prue's only response was to throw another picture down on the table. In this one Wyatt and Liz were sitting on the front steps of the manor he was behind her with his arms wrapped around her.

"This one was a while ago I guess you guys were maybe twenty." she informed him she wasn't letting up until she got a little something out of him.

Wyatt looked at the picture and he knew when it had been taken and under what circumstances. "Nope we were twenty-one this was the day that she told me she was engaged." he said simply he remembered the jealousy he had felt hearing that from her that was his Lizzie no other man was good enough for her.

Chris took the stack of pictures from Prue and threw one in front of his brother "Wy I hope you don't try to deny this one." he said. In that picture Wyatt and Liz were staring soulfully into each other's eyes it had been taken on her twenty-first birthday before they went on an all night binge.

Wyatt sighed and ran his fingers through his hair he knew he was going to have to say something to get them off his case. "Alright guys I don't know what I feel for her anymore I hope you're happy now. But I'm telling you we are only friends let it drop." he raged.

"Just one more." Prue said and she laid down a picture in this one they couldn't have been more than eight she knew this because the smile wasn't reaching Liz's eyes it was taken right after her father left. "Wy come on you two have been in love since diapers look at this you were the only one who could make her smile right after her dad left." she reasoned giving him something to think about.

"Prue, Chris I love you both but for the love of Christ mind your own damn business. I am not in love with Liz I don't care if we have ten kids in the future I don't feel that way about her now." he ranted trying to convince himself more than them.

Chris shot Prue a look telling her to tone it down "Ok Wy were done we were just trying to help but we are through with it." he said giving Prue a look that she knew meant get your ass in gear and do something.

Wyatt smiled at them "Thank you now lets watch this movie that I know I'm going to hate. I can't believe I was bullied into watching a chic flick." he said ruefully.

* * *

Bianca was engaged in hand to hand combat with one of the warriors trying to teach him what he was doing wrong he threw a punch and she blocked it easily. "That was better than last time now try again you might land it this time." she said encouraging him.

"Bianca take a break for a minute someone is here to see you." Mist informed her.

Bianca had a scowl on her face when she turned to see Henry and Maria standing there "Well I have to hand it to you Hank you don't give up easily and you brought reenforcements this time hey Maria." she said sighing she couldn't fight both of them at the same time.

Maria locked eyes with her sister and she didn't like what she saw it looked like B had lost her will to live. "B I came because Hank was worried about you he said that you wouldn't come home." she explained her reason for being there not that she had to explain anything she was the older sister not the other way around.

Bianca rolled her eyes "I'm not coming home Maria I can't, I can't stand the way that mom and dad look at me like they blame me still for what happened to Oriana and I can't live like that for the rest of my life. Hell you should be pissed at me too I got your sister killed and left Lyn without an aunt." she tried making her sister see reason.

"Exactly B Lyn already lost one aunt she shouldn't have to lose another." Maria replied calmly that wasn't going to last for long Bianca could set her off like no other.

"B it wasn't your fault anymore than it was my fault you have to stop blaming yourself for this you didn't do anything wrong." Henry said they went through this same song and dance all the time with each other.

"Yes it was my fault Hank she was my baby sister I should have protected her better." she maintained stubbornly.

"B I know why your upset you didn't get to go to her grave today and that is my fault we always go together and I didn't ask you because we are dating now and I didn't want it to be weird for us." Henry explained but she wasn't listening at least not fully she was being a pain in the ass and he wanted to kill her.

Maria looked at Henry and just barely nodded her head. "B we tried doing this the easy way now we are doing this our way." she said and her and Hank each grabbed an arm he orbed them off before Bianca could protest what they were doing.

**XXXXXXXX**

Henry orbed them back in to the cemetery he didn't have to worry about exposure no one was around this time of day with good reason this was no place to be when it was dark but they had all done it before.

"Henry get your fucking hands off me right now and let me go back it's the only place I can't hurt the people I love." she said punching him in the chest.

"B you know you never really grieved for her and it's ok to be mad at Oriana I know I was for a while." Maria admitted she hated seeing her baby sister torn up inside like that.

"I can't hate her I never could stay mad at her not even when she set her sights on Hank and she knew that I wanted him." Bianca let that slip she had always been attracted to Henry but Oriana had beat her to the punch on that one now they were in this mess.

Henry smirked a little despite himself it was entirely possible he had been played "B yes you can be mad at her and you are if you don't let it out you'll never be able to move on trust me I just recently let it go and I have you to thank for that. Listen to me B you pulled me up when I was in that hole and now I'm giving you the line to pull yourself up with." he said.

"Go on B tell her how you really feel." Maria urged her sister.

Bianca kneeled down in front of the headstone tears of rage began falling down her face. "Oriana I don't know how you could do this to me you were my best friend we were supposed to get old and gray together you were supposed to bury me not the other way around. You never once thought about what I would do if something happened to you, you were my baby sister and I don't know how to function without you." she wailed Hank wrapped his arms around her from behind and let her cry herself out.

Maria looked at him to ask him if he was going to be ok with her. "We'll be fine I'll take her home." he said orbing her off to her apartment while Maria shimmered back home.

* * *

Present Time

Henry orbed into his apartment only to see Chris, Wyatt, and Prue asleep on the couch he pulled the quilt off the back of it and covered the three of them up. After that he stripped out of his clothes and crawled into bed he just wanted to forget that day had ever happened he would never know why when he took one step forward something forced him to take two back. He could handle this though he had been through worse he knew deep down this time everything would turn out alright.

* * *

Chuck shimmered Prue into the kitchen of the manor where the Charmed Ones and their husbands were along with Mel, Parker, Jack, and Alan.

"Hi daddy." Prue said sweetly to Coop she only used that tone with him when she wanted something.

Coop shook his head he wondered what it was she wanted this time "What do you need Ladybug ?" he asked afraid to know the answer.

Prue went to speak and Chuck looked uncomfortable "Lets say I know these people that are totally blind when it comes to their feelings and I wanted them to get together what would I have to do ?" she asked innocently.

Big Henry held up one finger "Do I know these people ?" he asked not knowing what his niece was up to.

"I would hope that you know these people Henry we see them damn near everyday." Phoebe said to her brother-in-law.

Leo smiled his niece was going to get herself in trouble meddling one day "Do both these people happen to be blond ?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Both these people happen to have a terminal case of dumb blond." Chuck answered he felt bad for going behind his best friends' backs but this was for the good of the group.

"Prue I thought we were staying out of this." Hank said as he and Chris orbed in she had demanded they come to an emergency meeting.

Prue shook her head "No if you had witnessed what Chris and I did last night you would feel the same way as I do." she said she was going to get those two together if it killed her.

Chris smiled ruefully "I agree with Ladybug but hold that thought." he said and then he turned to Parker. "Happy birthday Parks." he said punching the younger man on the arm.

"Thanks Chris not so sure what is happy about it though I'm unemployed and living with my sisters." Parker replied shrugging,

Piper arched an eyebrow at him and tossed him a t-shirt "Here happy birthday kid." she said and she saw the look of confusion on his face. "Unfold it and you will understand."

Parker unfolded the t-shirt in his hands and saw the logo for Voodoo on there. "Thanks Piper." he said not understanding.

Prue rolled her eyes at her little brother. "Parker don't be dense Wyatt has the spot sewed up in this family." she said smiling at him she was trying to be nicer to him.

"Parker I'm down a bartender and you're a bartender without a bar you do the math." Piper said teasing him.

Parker's face lit up with a smile that showed off his dimples "No way Piper thank you so much you won't regret this I promise." he said hugging his sister tightly.

"I'm only ashamed I didn't think of it sooner." she said tossing a shirt to Alan and Jack as well.

"Gee Al just what I always wanted to be twenty-two and working at my mom's club." Jack commented dryly.

"Thank you Aunt Piper we could use a distraction sometimes." Alan said rolling his eyes at his cousin.

Mel had been waiting for this opening and took it she got up off her stool with her chef's jacket in her hands. She handed it to Piper "Here mom take this back we both know I'm not cut out for it let Ro have it he is so much better than I am and before you say it no it has nothing to do with the fact that he is my boyfriend." she said she couldn't handle the stress anymore.

Piper looked up at her daughter "Honestly I didn't think you would keep the job this long I could tell that you hated it. Don't do things just to make me happy anymore you're your own person I understand that." she said sincerely.

Mel sighed in relief "Thanks mom." she said hugging her.

"Ok dad answer the question." Prue said impatiently since her first idea had crashed and burned she had another plan still but she didn't want to use it unless she had to.

Coop could only roll his eyes he knew it was unless to try and change her mind once it was set on something. "I don't know Ladybug there are a lot of different things you could do." he answered lamely he really didn't want to do this.

"Here's a thought lets stay out of it like you swore we were going to." Henry suggested he wasn't in the best of moods right now and his cousin's insistence that they get Wyatt and Liz together was not helping any.

"I already tried that one on her Hank she isn't buying it." Chuck said sighing he didn't want to do this anymore than he did.

Prue whirled around to glare at her boyfriend "Chuck watch you're already on thin ice for giving me lip yesterday." she warned him.

Mel smirked at her cousin "Prue don't say things like that you sound like Grams." she said laughing at her own wit.

"You don't mess with me or you and I will no longer be having girl talk sessions and I think you need me for that you have two older brothers." Prue threatened her.

Chris shook his head leave to his cousin and sister to be having an argument about who was more like Grams. "Normally I would agree with my boys but not this time something has to be done about them." he said he couldn't stand it anymore between those two and the flashbacks he was going a little crazy.

"Who the hell are we talking about I'm so confused right now." Big Henry confessed he had no clue they were talking about Wyatt and Liz.

"Uncle Hen we are talking about Wyatt and Liz and how blind they are to their feelings for each other you have to be the only one who hasn't noticed." Jack pointed out they were driving him crazy too he had never had to put up with this before they were together when he was born he had only heard stories about how bad they were.

"Bullshit there is no way Wyatt and Liz are just friends." Henry Sr protested he was as blind to their feelings as they were.

"Uncle Henry I swear if you say that in front of them I will kill you and it won't be pretty. I need them to get together because they are driving me crazy try being an empath and a cupid with those two in the same room it isn't pretty. This coming from the man who thought the same thing about Patty and Ricky." Prue ranted that was proof enough that they were making her crazy.

"Prue I think maybe we should just stay out of it and let them work through their own feelings." Chuck tried suggesting again only to get a glare shot his way.

"Prue Wyatt is a warm blooded man try making him jealous of her I don't want to know the details just get it done and then if that doesn't work we will force your father to help you." Piper ordered her she couldn't take her son and Liz anymore either something had to be done and she was putting her foot down with them.

Chris rolled his eyes "If the stupid ass can even be made jealous we showed him pictures of them both this morning where they looked like they were in love and he was totally oblivious. I don't know if there is any hope left for him." he replied to his mother it shouldn't be this hard to get two people in love together.

"Call me stupid but I might be the only one who thinks there is something wrong with this picture." Andy said but he knew there was no use arguing with them.

Parker shook his head "No Andy you don't understand these two need an intervention it is bad you know how I am when it comes to women but this is even worse than that. If I can see they love each other then they are in bad shape." he protested Parker wasn't lucky in the love department but even he could see their feelings for each other hell he could feel their feelings and it plain sucked.

Mel and Prue smirked at each other "Funny you should say that because you have a date tonight me and the girls figured that we would help you out a little since you haven't been on a date in a while." Mel said winking at Prue.

Parker groaned this was so wrong on so many levels. "What did you guys do Mel ?" he asked rolling his eyes somehow he knew he wasn't going to like this.

"Lets just say that we asked Jake to help us out with setting you up he knows tons of single women so now you have to date tonight don't argue with me it will do you no good." Mel glared at him daring him to say something back to her.

Prue's eyes lit up she was thinking about something and no one wanted to know what it was. "Chrissy, Hank you know a bunch of totally hot cops right ?" she asked innocently enough not sure that they would like where she was going with this.

"Ask Carly or Mel they would know about those things better than we do we don't check out our coworkers like that." Chris answered only to be mortified when Mel went into her purse and came out with a phone book it wasn't very thick but it was enough to make him frown.

She started flipping through it and settled on a number "Here call Lance he is a fireman just don't ask me how I met him." Mel said handing the book over to Prue.

"On a hotness scale where do you rate him ?" Prue asked intrigued knowing that she would get the full story out of Mel later when the boys weren't around.

Mel smiled ruefully "Compared to Roman he's about a two but if I were comparing him to lets say Chuck he is a good solid eight." she said and Chuck scowled at her.

"Well where do I fall on this scale ?" Chuck asked once the Halliwell women got sidetracked on something they forgot about their men.

"You're a total hottie babe you're off the charts," Prue said batting her eyelashes at him she also smiled sweetly for good measure. "thank you Mel this could work well I'm off to do cupid like things you two boys hang loose I'll call you if I need you." she said getting Chuck to shimmer her out.

"Part of me thinks that we should warn Wyatt and Liz about this." Andy said he couldn't believe everyone else was going along with this.

"There is no way we are going to warn them about this it is for their own good and for everyone else's sanity." Prue set her husband straight.

Piper looked at her oldest nephew and she could see that something was wrong with him she would have wrote it off to lack of sleep but she saw something in his eyes she had seen there before. "So guys I don't mean to change the subject but how is B doing ?" she asked figuring whatever was wrong with him stemmed from that.

"B is at her apartment right now with her sister and she is doing fine she took care of what was bothering her and she should be ok from here on in. And well she broke up with me for my own good." Henry said looking down at his feet he would be ok he had just proved to himself that he could date again.

"Bubba she will come around you know you two really do love each other she just needs time." Paige assured her son he was most definitely a Halliwell he had their bad track record with love.

"I know that mom I'll be fine don't worry about me." Hank said giving her his best smile.

* * *

Liz was curled up in bed blissfully unaware of the world around her she planned on staying that way for most of the day at least until she had to get up and get ready to go out that night. She had her yellow bedspread pulled up over her head so she didn't know that anyone else was in the room with her until she felt them sit down on the bed.

'Troy go away I'm in no mood to deal with you right now I'm sleeping." she groaned thinking it was her brother coming to torment her.

"Nice try but I'm not Troy and I'm not going away." a chipper voice said pulling the covers off of Liz's head.

Liz looked up and groaned again "Oh Prue what do you want ? I need more sleep than this to deal with you." she said throwing a pillow at Prue.

Prue dodged it and laid down so that her face was only inches from Liz's "Lizzie tell me how much you love me." she demanded.

"Ladybug I love you like a little sister and you know it but right now you are pissing me off." Liz informed the younger girl sitting up on the bed to put some space between them.

Prue smirked at her friend "Good because I love you bunches too Lizzie so now there is no way you can get mad at me when I tell you what I have to tell you." she rambled on jumping up on the bed and putting her legs underneath her so that she landed sitting cross legged.

Liz just glared at her it was never a good thing when Prue asked you how much you loved her and then professed her love for you. "What did you do Prue ?" she asked with ice in her voice her normally warm eyes going cold.

Prue's eyes held the dangerous glint that they got when she was up to something. "Oh it was nothing much I just set you up on a date." she said giddily clapping her hands together.

"Prudence Elizabeth Halliwell I swear sometimes I think it would kill you if you were to mind your own fuckin business for two minutes." Liz raged she didn't need or want Prue meddling in her love life.

"But Liz do this for me I'm worried about you it has been too long since you've had date. There is no need for you to feel special either you're not the only one being forced into something like this I let loose my sisters and younger cousins on Parker he has a date tonight too." Prue said smiling only pissing off Liz more than she already was.

Liz sighed there was no winning this one and she knew it "Prue where the hell did you find this guy ?" she asked the resignation sounding clearly in her voice.

"Trust me on this one Lizzie he is a good guy not only that but he is a fireman you're guaranteed a total hottie there." Prue said excited that Liz was agreeing to this so easily.

"Prue answer the question." Liz ordered her gruffly.

"Through Mel it turns out our girl was quite the little party animal before she got with Ro. Don't worry though I checked him out before I set you up with him Uncle Glen vouched for him. He said he was a great guy." Prue explained.

"Prue Halliwell you have no idea how much I hate you right now." Liz said looking at her through narrowed eyes.

"No you don't you love me you just admitted to that a minute ago." Prue replied grinning from ear to ear.

Liz frowned at her but she was right that was what the purpose of her getting her to profess her love for her had been. "Ok tell me more about him." she relented this was going to be a long night.

"Where do I start here well he is twenty-three, about Jake's height , he has dark brown hair and blue eyes, and he sounded really hot on phone. And before I forget his name is Lance Sullivan." Prue started explaining. Liz was already regretting agreeing to this but you just couldn't say no to Prue when she got in one of these moods.

* * *

A few hours later Jake was getting ready to shimmer out of the condo and go over to Lilly's they were all taking Parker out for his birthday to make him feel like part of the gang. He was dressed to kill he had on a dark blue dress shirt with a black tie, black dress pants, and his black dress shoes. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, he had his dark blond hair done up in spikes.

Phoebe was sitting on the couch snuggled up with Coop she let out a wolf whistle when she saw her son. "Damn Cupcake you look hot if I didn't know any better I would swear you were trying to catch a woman." she said grinning.

Jake held out his arms and spun around eating up the attention his mother was giving him. "No I'm just making sure I hold on to the one I already have." he said giving his parents a cocky smirk.

Coop could only shake his head at his only son "Now you see I don't think that outfit is complete yet it is missing something, something that is in this box I have right here." he handed his son a small square box.

Jake opened the lid on the box it held a ring that looked a lot like his father's but it couldn't be because it was on his finger. "Dad what is this ?" he asked his blue eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Coop smiled up at the young man "That is a cupid ring your grandfather gave it to me when I first got my cupid powers and now I'm giving it to you." he said talking to him like he was a small child.

"Dad I can't take this give it to one of the girls I'm not even half cupid I have no cupid blood in me at all. I'm half witch half demon I don't know the first thing about being a cupid." Jake said stammering over his words.

Coop shook his head no "No I don't want to give it to one of the girls I want you to have it you're my son just the same as they are my daughters this is yours. You have as much right to it as they do." he argued with Jake.

"Dad really I love you for this but I can't take it give it to Val she is the one of those girls who is most in touch with her cupid side." Jake maintained stubbornly he just couldn't help himself if he didn't want to listen to reason he didn't.

Coop took his son by the arm and pulled him down on his lap like he had done when he was a little boy he didn't care that he was a grown man. He grabbed one of his hands in his own. "I want you to listen to me Cooper Jacob Halliwell Jr you're mine in every way that counts if I didn't want you and love you I would have never let your mom give you my name. What you did for us yesterday shows that you know how to be a cupid. You're my little Coop you always have been and you always will be now I want you to have this so do this one thing for me without arguing." tears were shining in his eyes by the time he had finished speaking.

Jake took the ring out of the box and put it on his right hand "Thank you daddy you have no idea how much this means to me. My whole life I have wanted nothing more than to be exactly like you." he gushed hugging his father a stray tear falling down his cheek.

Phoebe looked at both the men in her life and she had tears flowing freely "Jakie I want you to listen to me you're a good boy and you have a heart of gold I don't even think about you being part demon. When I talk about your father I'm talking about Coop you were never Cole's and as for those blue eyes you have such a problem with times like now they look exactly like your grandpa's and your Aunt Prue's." she said tenderly wiping the tear from his face.

"I love you both so much I don't ever want to do anything to let you down I promise I'll always be the good guy you raised me to be." Jake said standing up wiping his face he didn't want anyone to know he had been crying.

Coop smiled and wiped the tears from his face "I love you too son I have no doubt in my mind that you'll always be a good boy. Now get out of here and go have fun and I am begging you to keep your big sister under control she is on a mission right now." he pleaded with him.

Jake arched an eyebrow "Now dad you and mom know that Prue takes that big sister thing seriously she will not let me tell her what to do. But I will try she has been on this Wyatt and Liz thing for a couple of months now. She even made me sneak into Liz's room and take pictures of them sleeping together I'm not proud of it but Prue scares the hell out of me." he rambled on like his mother.

"Cupcake I don't want to know anymore just go." Phoebe ordered him pointing to the door knowing full well he was shimmering. Jake got her point though and he shimmered out.

* * *

"Prue I look ridiculous here I'm not some doll you can dress up." Parker protested she had gotten a hold of both him and Liz dressing them for their dates like they couldn't do it themselves.

"Parker don't be so dramatic you look nice Val did a good job with you." Prue said giving him a once over she was double checking her sister's work she had bigger fish to fry so she couldn't deal with him herself.

Parker was dressed the nicest she had ever seen him look he had on a pale yellow button up shirt with a pink tie, he had on khaki pants and brown dress shoes. Val had done his hair in a messy spike that deviated from the normal side part he did it in. She had even attacked his bushy eyebrows with the tweezers. Prue really had to hand it to her he looked really hot.

"Parker, Satan over there is right you look hot I'm the one who looks like a joke." Liz said gesturing to herself. Prue had put her in a tight black strapless cocktail dress that stopped well before her knees and it showed more cleavage than she was comfortable with. Her blonde hair was laying in soft curls down her back. She had even dug up a pair of black heels for her to wear.

"Thanks Liz." Parker said smiling shyly so that his dimples showed.

Prue rolled her eyes at both of them she had no clue why they were being such babies about this they looked great and she was only doing it for their own good. Well in Liz's case she was doing it for her own sanity. "Parker go out there and sit with the others I have to do Lizzie's makeup and I can't have you bothering me while I do that." she said ordering him out of the room which he gladly left. She pointed to her bed "You sit there and I will hear no arguments out of you, you look fine." she ordered Liz who did as she was told.

Prue picked up her makeup kit and dumped it out on the bed she had damn near every color of the rainbow when it came to makeup. "Prue I'm warning you don't go overboard I do not want to look like a call girl." Liz whined.

Prue only shook her head at her friend "Lizzie relax I know what I'm doing here besides you don't even need that much makeup. I only have to do your eyes and lips now be still and stop bitching at me." she said picking up her eyeliner pencil.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Parker sat down on the couch in between Henry and B he thought that it might be a good idea to keep them separated given the fact that they had just broken up. "Dude in the future just say no to Val you look like a used car salesman." Jake said laughing hysterically at his uncle.

"Cookie Dough the same thing could be said about you with Ladybug I can't believe you took pictures of me and Liz while we were sleeping." Wyatt raged at his favorite cousin who was whipped by his sister.

"Come on Wy we were only having a little bit of fun with you." Roman said he wasn't innocent in the matter and he knew it. But it couldn't be helped desperate times called for desperate measures.

Troy could see the argument looming between those two so he stepped in to end it before it started. "So what is Prue doing to my sister ?" he asked the girl was an evil genius and that was why they were best friends.

Parker rolled his eyes Prue wasn't his favorite person in the world right now "She was doing her makeup which is why I had to leave the room thank God I did not need to witness that." he replied.

"Hey Parks for what it's worth you look really hot." Bianca told him squeezing his hand.

"Thanks a lot B what about me ?" Henry asked indignantly but he was smiling he was about to let their break up come in between their friendship.

"I broke up with you so I could go out with him I needed a change." Bianca joked right back with him.

"I wouldn't doubt it Val did a damn good job with him she and Prue are both very gifted pains in the ass." Lilly said she was sitting with her feet in Jake's lap.

"You got the pain in the ass part right Prue is being down right bitchy these days." Chuck whined she was taking out her frustration with Wyatt and Liz on him and it just wasn't fair.

" I wish she would hurry up we're meeting Calleigh at P3 we need to get a move on here." Chris moaned he was like the time keeper of the group.

Prue came walking down the hallway a minute later she was standing in front of Liz so they couldn't see her until she was ready for them to. "Alright guys I want you to tell me what you think but be nice I played hell getting her into this outfit." she warned them stepping aside to reveal Liz. She had been very subtle with the makeup the little bit she had used made Liz's eyes pop and she had used a bright red lip gloss.

"Hey Lizzie I'm single now you can be my date." Henry offered he had to admit Prue had done one hell of a job with her.

"Damn Liz who knew that this was under all those jeans and sweaters you look hot babe." Lilly said causing Liz to glare at her.

Troy shook his head and groaned "Prue you made my baby sister look like a slut." he said incredulously.

"No I gave her a little bit of sex appeal." Prue corrected him she was going to get a hold of him for that comment later.

"You gave her more than a little for the record had you looked like this when we dated I would have never given Monica Palmer a second look." Roman said Prue sure did know her shit.

"Well don't look at me like that now I'll kill you if you hurt Mel." Liz threatened him.

"Don't worry I only have eyes for Mel." Roman assured the room.

"Liz you're smoking hot off the charts right now." Chuck said whistling at her.

"No joke cancel on your date and then we can go out." Parker said wiggling his eyebrows and Wyatt stared at him hard.

Prue couldn't believe Wyatt had yet to offer a comment about Liz's appearance. "Wy what do you think ?" she asked forcing him to speak.

Wyatt didn't know what to say his eyes were bugging out of his head he couldn't believe that Prue had set her up on a date to begin with he was feeling pangs of jealousy. He could not take his eyes off of her. "Wow Lizzie you look wow I mean you always look good but you look amazing." he stammered out his was feeling something he couldn't quite place.

Liz blushed she didn't know what to say to him he had never looked at her that way before and it made her unsure of what to say. "Thanks Wy you don't look so bad yourself." she said smirking at him.

"Good we all agreed Lizzie looks super model hot can we go now we're meeting Calleigh ?" Chris asked trying to usher them out of the apartment.

"Yes we can go but Wy is not driving Roman can this time." Lilly said smirking at her twin.

* * *

P3 was packed the gang was sitting at their usual table D.J. and Jason had come out with them. The tension between D.J. and Roman could be cut with a knife. Chris was standing off from the group at the moment because he was at the bar waiting for Calleigh. He waved her over to him when he saw her walk down the stairs.

"Hey I thought for a minute there you changed your mind about us and stood us up." Chris joked smiling at her.

Calleigh smiled back at him showing off her perfect teeth. "No you guys saved my life I couldn't stand you up. I just don't think that Wyatt's girlfriend likes me very much." she said inclining her head over towards Wyatt and Liz who was laughing because of something Wyatt had said.

Chris laughed very loudly at her mistake it only proved the point that he and Prue had been trying to make to Wyatt that morning. Calleigh looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Liz isn't Wyatt's girlfriend." he explained himself.

"Oh well I just thought because of the way they are always really close to each other that they were together." Calleigh said.

Chris just grinned at her. "Everyone but the two of them knows that for all intensive purposes they are dating. But don't worry about it Prue will love you for making that mistake." he said pulling her by the elbow over to their table.

"Finally you two come over here thank God I needed someone to save me from Prue she was trying to set me up with some woman at the bar." Troy said scooting over in the booth so both of them could sit down.

"She is on a roll today I better watch myself or she'll be trying to fix me up." Chris replied chuckling.

"Forget about Prue and her match making right now the last time I checked we have a whole lot of drinking to do tonight." Jake announced very exuberantly and he hadn't even had a drink yet.

Henry stood and picked up a shot glass that was on the table the other fourteen people followed suit. "So Parks we all know that you're twenty-two today but since we're a year late we have to give you your birthday binge tonight it's a tradition man. Anyway prepare yourself for the night of your life happy birthday man." he said holding his shot glass in his direction before he downed it.

Parker blushed and smiled so that his dimples showed. "Thanks Hank." he said simply no one had ever made that big a deal out of his birthday before.

Chuck consulted his watch it was still early he didn't want them all getting tanked here it was never a good idea to get lit in front of the parents. "So when we blowing this popsicle stand for another club ?" he asked.

Prue threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "Baby soon we just have to wait for their dates to show up." she said pointing at Parker and Liz who both scowled at her.

"Maybe some one should go save the future boys from the aunts they look pretty miserable." D.J. said pointing over to where Alan and Jack sat with the Charmed Ones and their husbands.

"Chris and Henry should go they're their little brothers after all." Lilly pointed out raising an eyebrow at them.

"I agree with Lilly go over and get them to come with us you boys haven't been very nice to them. Besides if I have to go on this date you two have to go make nice with your brothers." Liz said ordering them to go get their brothers.

Chris threw up his hands in surrender "Fine we're going come on Hank before Lizzie goes crazy on us." he said walking away with Henry following him before Liz had a chance to hit him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"It's good to see you two boys relaxing for a change for a while I thought I was going to have to ground your orbs just to get you to slow down." Prue said looking at her youngest two nephews.

Jack and Alan smiled at each other "No we don't need anything that drastic Aunt Prue we are slowing down a little right now because we are right on track with where we need to be." Alan answered he was the smooth talker out of the two of them Jack preferred Piper's approach of going in with guns blazing.

"Yeah what Al said we just got a little off task for a minute but then Vic reminded us of what we had forgotten we're good now." Jack agreed but he wouldn't be able to fully relax until he knew that they had stopped whatever had turned Jake.

Andy looked in between both boys with questioning eyes "So what you guys told your Aunt Prue about your cousin is she you know ?" he asked that he had been confusing him all day.

"Let me put it this way Uncle Andy she should be if we didn't change too much but I'm pretty positive that she is." Jack answered while Alan nodded in agreement.

"Ok what the hell are you four talking about ?" Piper asked it was like they all knew something that she didn't and it did not sit well with her.

Prue just looked at her younger sister. "We would be talking about me being pregnant but as you just heard Jack and Alan can't be sure." she answered eyeballing her nephews.

"If that damn love potion is any indication I would say that it did the trick." Henry snorted running his hand over his beard.

"Exactly my feelings on the matter Hen," Leo stated and he just had to ask a question "where the hell did you boys get that potion anyway ?" he expected an answer from them.

"Uncle Leo the less you know about that the better lets just say we had to do some things we aren't proud of to get it." Alan said leaving it there.

"So in other words it was one of those potions like the one Chris got when he went back to the past?" Phoebe questioned them she wasn't going to let them off the hook that easily.

"Yes Aunt Phoebe if you must know that is exactly what we did and trust me when I say you don't want to know anymore if you want to continue to view us as sweet and innocent." Jack replied.

Paige had to suppress a giggling fit "No one thinks of you two as sweet and innocent but when you put it like that we just rather not know what you did to get it." she said just thinking about it gave her all kind of bad mental pictures.

Coop smirked at the two younger men "I can't believe your idea of a good time is hanging out with us the other kids avoid us like the plague." he commented.

"Ha, ha very funny Uncle Coop we actually just came over here to remedy that situation." Chris said as he and Henry walked up to their table.

Henry had the fingers on both his hands laced together "Jack, Alan Chris and I just wanted to tell you guys how sorry we are for the way we've been treating you guys. But you know how we are we don't trust very easily but that is no excuse." he began.

"And as a peace offering we wanted to know if you two would like to hang out with us tonight ? Before you answer know that if we go back over there without you Liz might kill us." Chris picked up for his cousin.

Both Jack and Alan's faces lit up they hero worshiped their big brothers. "Well when you put it that way Chris I have to say yes and for the record you're both forgiven." Jack said punching his brother in the arm.

"What the hell it should be interesting to see Wyatt go out of his mind with jealousy. Because right now his eyes are bugging out of his head. Damn I think Prue might have hired a model to go out with her." Alan said pointing in the direction of his older cousins.

The guy that Prue had gotten to go out with Liz did indeed look like a male model he was 6'2'' with a chiseled body and ruggedly handsome features. His tight jeans clung to his ass perfectly. He had gray blue eyes that could look right through you.

"Damn Mel went out with him ?" Paige asked in disbelief he had player written all over him that was not the kind of guy her second oldest niece went for.

"Her and every other girl in the city that is Lance Sullivan he isn't half bad for a fireman but he has a way with women." Chris replied he personally didn't have a problem with the guy but Wyatt looked like he wanted to kill him.

Coop laughed "Damn I can't believe Junior got Stacey to go out with Parker she won't go out with anyone I have got to think about giving that boy a raise." he said pointing out a skinny little blond who was currently chatting up Parker.

Piper wanted to go over there and tell her to step away from her brother but she had to control her urges some. "All women should know there has to be at least thirty feet between them and my brother." she said fuming.

"That is where Wyatt gets it from," Hank chuckled and then he thought of something. " guys we better get back over there before Jason kills Lance. If I remember correctly he dated his sister Brooke and it did not end well Jason has sworn a blood oath on him." he gestured urgently for his brother and cousins to get a move on.

"Bye guys have fun don't get trashed come home making all kind of noise." Piper ordered her youngest son and nephew.

"Yeah we got it no drunk orbing into furniture Al and I do that once because we were stressed and we have yet to live it down." Jack said walking away to catch up with his older cousin.

* * *

"This is nice I almost forgot what is was like to hang out just us girls." Val said she was sitting with her feet on the coffee table the younger Halliwell cousins and Emily were watching old sappy movies on the big screen at the manner. They were sitting around in their pajamas and they had junk food laying out on the table.

"Well some of us who shall remain nameless decided it would be more fun to hang out with their boyfriends all the time." Emily said she was eating ice cream straight out of the carton.

"It is so not my fault that Roman is totally dependent on me to get through the day ." Mel said grinning but she was probably the one of them that had been the worst about blowing her girls off lately.

Carly rolled her eyes "It always comes back to him and I can't help it that if I don't go see Jason after school then I won't get to see him he works nights." she defended herself tossing a jellybean up in the air she caught it in her mouth.

"In my defense I always spent this much time with Ricky he is my best guy friend in addition to being my boyfriend." Patty pointed out and none of them could dispute that it was true.

"Your boyfriend who you slept with the other night and you didn't even bother to tell any of us about it." Penny said taunting her older cousin.

Patty shook her head she didn't know if her cousins had it in them to keep their minds out of the gutter. "The key word in that sentence is slept all we did together was sleep." she corrected them they were all laughing at her but she decided to zero in on Val for some reason. "Don't you laugh Val you have no room to talk I didn't have to be pulled away from Troy yesterday. We all know that deep down you really liked kissing him."

"So maybe I did like kissing Troy but we need to focus on Carly orbing out on us yesterday to go see Jason." Val said taking the heat off herself she didn't really want to talk about what she was feeling for Troy, Prue would kill them both if anything happened between them.

"We're not even going to concentrate on me and Jason, we need to think about how to get Em and Henry together since he is back on the market now." Carly said grinning at Emily who stuck her tongue out at her.

"So not happening I don't even have a crush on him anymore I've moved on." Emily protested it was true.

"She is right she did move on now she much rather flirt with Jack and more power to you Em if you want to be with future boy just know he will leave." Mel said seriously.

"I do not like Jack like that." Emily defended but she was blushing.

"Why is it that everyone I know must deny what the hell they feel for another person ?" Mel asked throwing her hands up in the air.

"Mel you're only being like that because you think everyone is going to forget about that new little power you got yesterday." Val said smirking at her cousin.

Mel rolled her eyes "For the last time Val I'm telling you I didn't get a new power." she maintained her cousins did not know when to stop.

"Mel face it girl you got another power one that works very well when you're pissed by the way." Patty chimed in.

"Exactly so lets see maybe if I start talking about D.J. we'll see what happens," Carly tried but she didn't get the results she was looking for. " ok then lets talk about Ro no he isn't a major button pusher for her. Oh I've got it lets try talking about how everyone knows that she had a thing with crazy Ken she didn't think the rest of us knew about." this time a glass that was sitting on the coffee table went flying but Mel froze it before it could break.

Mel glared at her cousins before she groaned "Don't say a word I know the elders hate me the last thing I need right now is a new power my mom is going to flip." she said she had so much on her plate there was no way she could handle a new power.

"Look at it this way at least you won't have to tap into my powers anymore when you need to move a demon." Patty offered her smiling.

"Yeah that is a great comfort Charlie thanks for that." Mel replied hitting her cousin with a pillow.

Patty chucked one of the pillows at her but she missed and hit Val. Soon the room was filled with the giddy laughter of teenage girls who for the moment were getting to be normal kids.

-End-

Guest Starring:

Piper Halliwell- Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell- Alyssa Milano

Paige Matthews- Rose McGowan

Prue Halliwell- Shannon Doherty

Leo Wyatt - Brian Krause

Henry Mitchell- Ivan Sergei

Coop Valintine- Victor Webster

Andy Trudeau- T.W. King

Jack Halliwell- Jensen Ackles

Alan Halliwell- Chris Pine

Special Appearances By:

Penny Halliwell- Jennifer Rhodes

Patty Halliwell- Finola Hughes

Victor Bennett- James Read

Scott Jaeck- Sam Wilder

Billie Jenkins- Kaley Cuoco

William Jenkins- Nathan Kress

Derek Bradford- Dominic Purcell

Eva Nicolae- Eva La Rue

Nicole Shane- Maria Bello

Maria Hoyt- Kelly Monaco

Ben Turner- Chad Michael Murray

And

Greg Turner/Gorgon- Jason Statham

* * *

A/N: Another episode is done and out of the way there are some major surprises in store for the gang in coming episodes. But for now I think I'm going to let Prue torment Wyatt and Liz just a little while longer she has something up her sleeve to get them together. As for Gorgon and Ben they have something in the works to rock the Halliwell's world. At some point we will get back to what happened to Roman but not until the time is right remember only Alan and Jack know the truth. I'm thinking I'm going to give Chris just a little break from the flashbacks for now and someone else will find out next episode. I hope you enjoyed this so until next time please review.


End file.
